


Awaken(ing)

by artisticFlutter



Series: Metamorphosis [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Blood, Body Horror, F/M, Feline Physiology, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Back home among loved ones, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste would like to resume living their new strange lives. However, Adrien has been permanently changed though Hawkmoth's experiments - so much so that he must adapt to a part of him that's quite fitting of the codename "Chat Noir".And while Marinette handles being Adrien’s tether between being human and giving into Instincts, their struggle to find normalcy will be challenged by a new contender: the International Public. It’s not only their livelihood at stake either, but their family, friends, and other mutants as their presence and Hawkmoth’s research become globally revealed.(Final Part of Metamorphosis)





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, if it isn't August...
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

It felt like velvet.

 

No wait, that wasn’t correct – not entirely anyway.

 

It was soft, but not so fine as velvet or sheer as satin. It was more along the lines of fleece, so incredibly soft it was unreal until she reached the skin hidden beneath. Her fingertips traced the smooth pads dotting the tips of his fingers and pinched a rugged claw nail, and drew away once she reached its point. Curled fingers hovered, but then they returned to his palm to trace circles in the center, all while her bluebell eyes rose to meet his own beautiful glistening green orbs watching her closely.

Three days since Marinette had awakened after the final confrontation with Hawkmoth, and it took those three days before either of them could consider comfortably moving from bed; or more, before Marinette asked Adrien to help her rise from his bed. She couldn’t believe how exhausted her body had been. Physically, it hadn’t matched her mentally, but she conceded to resting, letting herself take delight in the protection of her Kitten’s arms and the security his room provided. 

To think she was in his room now – after everything – part of her still couldn’t believe it while another part wished it had been under difference circumstances.

That was all but a dream, and she set it aside to continue familiarizing herself with Adrien’s claw as they sat on his couch.

Pressing her palm to compare the size of her hand, she absolutely dwarfed him now. If he curled his fingers, the pads of his claws would rest on each of her fingernails except for his thumb, but that would encircle her own anyway. Holding her hand there, he did curl his fingers, and his nails hovered above her knuckles. Dangerous, but she just gazed with wonder; and when she shifted her hand, her fingers still fit between his.

“Hm…” she hummed, bringing his hand close to her face. Turning their joined hands, she pressed her cheek against the fur and felt him flinch. Marinette’s gaze flitted to his face, but Adrien was looking away, his long ears fallen outward. That wouldn’t do; not at all.

Slipping from his grasp, she used both hands to seize both of his wrists. His attention snapped back to her as she raised his claws to her face and brought both palms to press against her cheeks. Like a performer holding their head in a lion’s mouth, this would seem dangerous to an audience, but to her, it was natural.

“… Gentle and warm,” she murmured, closing her eyes. Releasing his wrists, she cupped his hands to keep them close, fingers again slipping in-between his own. Another twitch, but she held, nuzzling his palms with a smile. “Mm, even softer. I think I could fall asleep like this.”

 

“Marinette…”

 

Her name was a whisper from his lips and she felt a little pressure as he actively began to hold her, caressing her face with a slow and tender stroke that wrapped around from the top of her head and down to her neck. As his hands shifted, the pads on his thumbs brushed her cheeks where they continued to meticulously trace small circles near the corners of her eyes. It was a familiar, soothing motion that would undoubtedly calm her were she in a panic, but at this moment, it made heart swell and brought a soft flush to her face. She closed her eyes and exhaled, not at all startled when there was a bump against her forehead and the rumbles began.

 

How different a purr could be when the one making it wasn’t distressed.

 

And opening her eyes, she just knew she could gaze into his bright meadow eyes forever. Smile widening, her lips puckered and she tilted her chin, pressing a brief kiss to the tip of his nose and pulling away. Marinette watched, thoroughly amused to see his pupils thin and his cheeks redden right below where his natural fur mask ended. Her eyes flitting up just to have a peek, she saw his ears were standing tall. She couldn’t contain her giggle which made his face turn darker and he was pretty quick to cover his face, his ears drawing back.

“Did I embarrass you, Kitten?” she teased, raising her hand to scratch his head. His purring grew louder and he attempted to speak, but just made some indiscernible sound halfway between what was probably her name and a mewl. It was adorable and relieving to see him like this after all his worries when they woke up. Honestly, thinking he might hurt her or anyone else, that was ridiculous.

 

She wouldn’t allow him to do that if she could help it.

 

Scratching him more, she didn’t mind ending up with a lap full of cat-human mutant hybrid, or having his arms wrapped around her middle as he demanded further attention. Marinette could’ve sworn he was muttering something about her being cruel for exploiting his instincts, but she didn’t care. 

Her fingers worked around the base of his ears and rubbed down his temples to ruffle his fur and hair. His automatic responses were to knead and rev like an engine on her stomach, back, and legs. Oh how the fierce Beast of Calamity was quelled by such mere actions! As she moved over his neck and bare back, she felt his muscles tense and his dangling leg kicked, baggy pajama pants flapping, like he wanted to push himself up. From her position, she could only reach his mid-back, but she noticed how he followed her, his body trying to rise into an arch.

Laughing and pulling her hand back, Adrien groaned again into her stomach and she watched his long tail pop in several sharp snaps. “Okay, okay, I’m done,” she said, bringing her hands back to his hair while avoiding his ears. Honestly, she had let her curiosity get the better of her, but his reactions were too adorable to stop. Still, things had to come to an end, and they should probably try doing something before today’s end.

Letting out a breath, she remained pinned on the couch, his chest on her legs and his arms wrapped around her waist. His purrs soon softened to a soothing roll and the kneading against her back continued albeit not as incessantly. She felt each padded finger slowly extend, press, bend, and repeat, both hands actively trading this action between them. His head, once buried in her stomach, withdrew to press beneath her chest and pulled the night shirt along with. Several huffs clued her in on his sniffing and she felt him turn his head.

“… Are you feeling any pain right now?” Adrien whispered, probably looking up, but she couldn’t see below the swell of her breasts and the wrinkles in her gathered shirt.

 

Marinette didn’t answer immediately. 

 

Petting him had distracted her from the minor aches she was feeling, but it hadn’t covered up the dull throb radiating from _that_ spot in particular. The primarily circular scar she bore from the yo-yo she summoned; all that power it had focused within it scalded her hands and burned her chest – burned it as it tried to connect with the source lingering within her own heart. The wounds remained fairly raw and required attention; specifically, long, cleansing strokes that Adrien could provide through his tongue and saliva. It always prickled her flesh at first, but that was his ability removing the bacteria attempting to infect her body while also reducing any swelling or irritation, and providing a temporary protective coat for another day.

Relinquishing his hold from her waist, he turned on her lap and began his routine inspection of her hands. They were blistered mainly around her palm and along each finger, but healing far quicker than her chest burn. Enough was there for him to bring her palms to his face and proceed to licking, taking his time around the base of each finger and up to her fingertips. Marinette’s fingers trembled, but she did her best to try containing it with each pass. His tongue tickled, and she couldn’t help at least one giggle escaping her lips before she stifled herself entirely.

Adrien was done shortly with her hand wounds and gently pressed his lips against the center of each palm before releasing her wrists. Shifting, he sat up and hunched forward, his forehead meeting hers again while his claws drew around to rest on her lap. 

 

She said nothing, staring into his eyes as his rumbling overtook any other sounds. 

 

The silence carrying, she soon nodded and proceeded to remove her shirt with his assistance.

 

Her burn wasn’t glaringly red anymore in contrast with her skin, but that didn’t change how it overall looked. The circular, raw pink flesh in the center of her sternum still housed accents of scarlet and worrying patches of yellow. The crackling edges branching outward over the rest of her chest short of reaching her collarbone and ending above her stomach hadn’t properly scabbed over in a few place either. Adrien’s nose twitched and he leaned close, pupils expanding as he frowned. “May I?”

 

“Yes… It’s okay, Adrien.”

 

Marinette eased herself down onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling as Adrien settled over her body, her legs pressing against his sides. As always, she twitched at the initial feeling of his tongue, but then sighed, her faint hum melding with his purring. His arms drew around her, his fur and body sheltering her exposed skin in response to her twitch, instincts telling him she was cold. Eyes focusing on his head, she watched him work around on the thin fractured skin first and then into the center, and pausing every few seconds to nuzzle her and chirp a desperate whine.

She hated hearing him make that sound.

It sounded pained and vulnerable, and he made it so often when he felt like he failed. And no matter how many times she told him he hadn’t, it wasn’t enough to make him believe her.

It was only over the previous two days that Adrien told her everything from his perspective – how, after awakening from his nap at Master Fu’s, he had planned to go see Chloé in order to speak to Officer (Lieutenant actually, Marinette corrected) Raincomprix. For a moment, things between the old friends had been going well until Adrien had mentioned Marinette’s family bakery. He hadn’t understood why Chloé refused to help then, and when he accidentally growled, she had been more vested to call animal control to deal with a stray cat possibly being on her roof than be concerned with the welfare of a family. He made the mistake of stepping out then, but still attempted to speak to her. Of course, she didn’t, but she did scream and call him a monster. From there, he had just unconsciously headed back to the Manor, and ended up ambushed trying to look for his father after smelling Hawkmoth.

 

_ “He said he had our parents and friends… He even said he had you,” he whispered, his body curled around her back. “I could smell your scent on him; I couldn’t risk denying him if it meant you and everyone else getting hurt.” _

_ “Adrien…” She stroked the back of his furred hand resting over her stomach, grimacing as he shuddered.  _

_ Marinette couldn’t scold his actions, knowing that she would’ve done the same. Hawkmoth had the resources to seem like he could be anywhere at any moment, and do as he pleased without being caught. She tensed when Adrien continued and explained that the fox girl, Lila, had the power to cast illusions, and using her, Hawkmoth had fooled him into believing all his lies. Adrien’s mutations went haywire after seeing ‘Marinette’ tortured during one test, and then his memories became spotty. _

_ “It felt like I was suffocating every time I was conscious. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t feel my surroundings correctly, but I could feel pain… and I could hear you, or Lila’s illusion of you.” He pressed his face into her hair as he sighed. “The last thing I really remember from the facility was her insisting she was helping us escape. And then…” _

 

… That moment where he had consumed her had been his first actual memory of anything that transpired in the city.

 

Finally, everything brought them here.

 

She doubted she would’ve made any different decisions from him. Marinette didn’t feel her instincts as strongly, but she had felt them before. The first time they’d met in his room in fact, she was certain now that had been the first instance. To see her counter mutant suffer was unbearable, and to allow the one who made him suffer to go on became impossible.

Tikki wanted to do the same, but the warped mind of a Primal had no distinct single enemy to target. Everyone was a threat so long as their partner was vulnerable.

Adrien was focused on the center of her burn next she looked, fangs glinting at the angle his head turned and he seemed to almost be done. His eyes opening, and he paused, catching her eyes as he stared up at her and gently drew away. Blinking once didn’t stifle the intensity in which he stared and she felt heat flood her cheeks. Marinette swallowed. “Kitty…” 

His face drew close and his eyes fell, the next hot pant to slip from his lips touching hers as the distance between them shrunk. Her eyelids falling, there was just a little more space before…

His stifled purrs roiled into a warning hiss. He was pressing, pulling his mouth away and drawing his ears back with his tail lashing behind him. Straining her ears, she understood what had alerted him: someone was approaching. Swiftly, she retrieved her night shirt and threw it over her head again, subsequently covering Adrien still hovering near her neck. Just in time for several knocks to echo from the door.

 

_ “Adrien? Marinette? Are you both awake?” _

 

“Ah…” Marinette recognized the voice, but still didn’t have the woman’s name remembered. Glancing at Adrien, his muffled voice said ‘Nathalie’ between his quieting growls. “Nathalie! Yes, we’re awake!”

 

_ “And are you both decent?” _

 

Another look down at the lump beneath her shirt and she watched Adrien reluctantly withdraw from her clothes and sit up, pulling her up with him. Once they appeared composed enough, he turned to the door this time. “Yes, you can come in.”

Though she entered the room, Nathalie didn’t go much further than the threshold. She eyed them sitting on the couch, but made no comment since Adrien’s claws were resting on the back cushion and he was staring back at her.

Marinette cleared her throat, “Uh, yes? Did… something happen?”

“No, but your parents were wondering if you two would be joining them for breakfast this morning,” Nathalie replied, continuing even as they exchanged confused looks. “If not, I can have it delivered to your room.”

“No, no, we’ll try joining them this morning,” Adrien answered, sitting up straighter and removing his claws from the sofa. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

With a nod, Nathalie excused herself and closed the door behind her. 

Both teenagers exhaled and turned to face the black screen of Adrien’s television, letting silence stretching between them. Eyes staring at the remotes on the coffee table, Marinette’s gaze soon drifted back to Adrien in the corner of her eye, noting that he was staring at his hands. He may have said they would go downstairs to join their parents, but she was keenly aware he wasn’t sure what they would think – or what the Manor staff might say.

 

“… I can try finding Nathalie if you’re not ready to go downstairs.”

 

“… No, it’s… fine,” Adrien sighed and managed a small smile her way. “We shouldn’t stay in here forever, right? There’s plenty of space to roam around the Manor, and we don’t have to worry going out in public.” Raising his hand closest to her, he placed it carefully upon hers. “But it’s a bit of a walk… You’re not too tired? Do you want me to carry you?”

She felt her eyes widen. It wasn’t as though she had neglected her exhaustion – she wasn’t feeling tired – but it always amazed her that, despite his own problems, he was asking if  _ she _ was up for venturing down to breakfast. Marinette beamed, and shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I think I can make it downstairs, but I’ll tell you if I need help. How’s that?”

“Hm… that works.” His smile grew and his fingers curled to hold her hand snuggly.

If there was anything more to say, he didn’t speak. Marinette didn’t have anything to say at the moment herself. Instead, she rose to her feet and waited, watching him rise to join her, fascinated by the way his digitigrade limbs moved and how his paws supported him. Step-by-step, they maneuvered around his couch and past his bed, and took a last minute pause at his door.

Hands clasped tight, they opened it and stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! Bet some of you were waiting all day for this to appear. Well, sorry about that; got a little behind in the editing process, but here it is!
> 
> Welcome, one and all, to the endgame of Metamorphosis: Awaken(ing)! As suggested in the summary, the destruction of Paris did not go unnoticed and was not wiped from anyone's memories. And while Adrien and Marinette try to get things back together, they're being sought out because... you know, massive destruction of property, destroying an iconic landmark, and the loss of life (though they're all back save for Hawkmoth).
> 
> Now, there are still a few things I need to do besides work on the next chapters which are: draw Primal!Tikki, draw Primal!Adrien, draw True Fortune!Marinette, and draw Pollen. Eventually, eventually because I'm also part of another project that will be secret for the moment. Since I don't have much else to say, we'll talk more next week. For now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's more exhausted than she realized. Fortunately, he's still here for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

They took the stairs down to the foyer one step at a time, Adrien’s claw holding one of Marinette’s hands while the other was wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. He never took the first step, always waiting for her to extend her foot down before shifting the next step lower, ready to catch her should her energy still not be enough. It did seem to strain her with each step further down they went, and by the time they reached the ground floor, she was holding onto his hand tighter.

“You did it,” he whispered, shifting his claw from her shoulder in order to rub her back. She flashed him a smile between breaths, leaning against his chest with trembling fingers. Ears lowering, his eyes flicked towards the dining room doors before falling back on her. He spoke calmly, “Do you want to try walking to the table?”

Marinette’s breathing evened, and she turned her head towards the doors he had looked at just a few seconds prior. “… I want to try. If that’s alright with you…”

“Marinette, it’s fine with me. I just don’t want you pushing yourself too hard,” he replied, pressing their heads together if only for a moment. Once they reached the dining room, it might not be so appropriate for them to coddle so close. “Though, just a warning, I’ll probably carry you up the stairs for now.”

Her smile stretched wider. “That I do not mind. I don’t think I’m ready to take on climbing your staircase for a while to be honest…”

Both of them looked back at the stairwell and grimaced, facing each other with their respective reactions still present. Upon seeing the other's’ expression, they couldn’t help but laugh, feeling genuine amusement in what felt like ages. When had they last laughed? Was it when they tried going out with Alya and Nino? Christmas? With everything that happened, it was hard to recall, but it felt good to laugh again.

Until the dining room door opened abruptly and silenced their laughter.

Marinette’s eyes widened, heat welling in her chest and Adrien’s lips drew back, his body immediately tense. He probably would’ve pounced were it not for her hand still clutching his claw. As for her other hand, it trembled while she attempted not to grab the front of her night shirt and accidentally rile Adrien further, but the burning was getting worse and her heart was pounding. She almost missed the weight of her antennae appearing on her head, but felt them when they twitched. Though their reaction had Nathalie stutter in step, she composed herself; much faster than they managed to anyway.

“Sorry… It took a while to get down the stairs,” Marinette explained, soon placing her other hand on Adrien’s head to placate him. The power prickling her burn was taking its time to cool, but she found it easy enough to ignore. “Adrien offered to carry me, but I needed the exercise so…”

“I see. I came to find you because your parents were beginning to grow concerned, but I will inform them you’ll be in shortly…”

Turning on her heel, Nathalie disappeared back into the dining hall and allowed the doors to close so they could have some privacy. With her gone, Adrien seemed to calm down, but his pupils were still thin and his tail sustained its aggressive popping. Brows furrowing, Marinette combed her fingers through his hair and scratched around his ears, watching his pupils slowly expand back to their previous state, but his tail refused to settle so quickly. Not that she could blame him. He was taken from this place two times before, but his actions seemed strange.

He was grasping her hand just as much as she was holding his, and the claw behind her had pulled her in.

“… We’re okay, Adrien. We’re safe.” Her head turned fully towards him, her slow, methodical petting moving down to his cheek. “That was just Nathalie, and our parents are in the other room for breakfast, alright?”

“But he smelled like them… He smelled like everyone.”

His expression twisted as he spoke, and she could see his canines become more prominent as he gnashed his fangs tight. “He had people waiting in the dining hall. They’re going to—“

“They’re not. I promise… I dealt with Hawkmoth personally, Adrien. And even if anyone working beneath him came here now, I’m here with you.” Though he had shifted himself to protect her, she was not going to allow him to make any rash decisions. Scratching his cheek, her attention shifted beneath his chin, and she finally managed to draw his eyes to her and away from the door. “But, we can go back to the room if you’re that worried. We’ll be somewhere with one door and we can lock the windows… I know you’re concerned about me, but I want you to be comfortable, too. If you’re not ready to be down here or around other people, we’ll go back. But, if we go in there and there’s more than our parents and Nathalie present, I’m not ready for anywhere more than five people at a time.”

Leaning against the hand still rubbing beneath his chin, he released a heavy breath and the tension in his mouth eased. His tail curled, but it didn’t lash this time. In fact, it came to brush against her leg and stopped short of wrapping around her calf.

“… Do you still want to try eating down here?” she quietly asked, giving his paw a squeeze.

His ears stood, dropping when his head bowed, pulled back when he turned, but then lifted part way, gaze meeting hers. He squeezed her hand back. “I need to try being around people. I shouldn’t even be growling at everyone. And, I need to talk to my dad too…” His ears drooped another centimeter. “… I want to feel safe in my own home again and not have to rely on you calming me down all the time.”

“And we’ll get you there, but don’t push yourself,” she sighed. “It’s not only dealing with your Instincts, but the events were… traumatizing. It’s going to be a gradual process, but… if you’re ready to try this time…”

Attention drifting between the door and stairs, she knew he wasn’t factoring his own feelings into this already. How was she going to get it through his head that he needed to think of himself? Or was it just because it was her? She didn’t know, but she almost wished, with his next step, they had headed towards the stairs instead of the double doors.

They reached them shortly – their discussion having given her ample time to recover her energy. Keeping his arm around her back, he briefly slipped his hand away from hers to push one door open.

The room was massive, the neutral minimal tones of black and white carrying from the main foyer onto the floors and walls of this room. What broke them up were the tan curtains drawn back from the large windows, allowing natural light to fall upon the warm chestnut wood panels that covered the floor directly beneath and around the massive dining room table lowered into the ground. It had a very polished decorum, but with the long table and numerous walnut chairs around it, it was obviously more meant for entertaining a great number of guests rather than accommodating a small family.

And for some time, the table had become a seat for one.

Adrien and Marinette stopped next the fireplace and stared at the four adults occupying the far end of the table. She smiled upon seeing her parents there, but felt her eyes drift to the woman sitting beside Gabriel. Long blonde and single braided hair rested over one shoulder, dazzling emerald eyes, immaculate peach skin, her physical beauty somehow surpassed supermodel, but what made Marinette gape was how _ familiar _ she looked just from the deep blue dress she wore.

 

“Duusu?”

“Mom…?”

 

Head snapping to Adrien, Marinette’s eyes popped as she looked at his face, his jaw dropped and own eyes wide. Slowly looking back, she briefly glanced towards Gabriel, and remembered what he had told her. Putting two-and-two together about his wife, perhaps it should’ve been obvious; though, when she spoke to Duusu that evening several weeks ago, her eyes had not been green and there had been more than two leading to the woman shrouding herself.

Even though Adrien must’ve wanted to slip away and be next to his parents, he didn’t neglect Marinette. Their parents stood as they approached and he quietly – hesitantly – handed her off to her mother. Brought between them, her Papa and Maman enveloped her in a hug, careful not to be too constricting but still pouring every bit of love that they had probably been waiting to show her ever since she woke up. She did her best to hold them too with one arm wrapping around her mom and the other managing her dad’s arm.

Across the table, Adrien stood before his parents, clawed hands fidgeting while he shifted lightly on his paws. His ears were down again and his eyes were switching between them; all three of them were silent, trying to figure out who should maybe do something first.

“Adrien…” his mother began, pausing when he flinched. Exchanging a look with Gabriel, she faced her son again, her brows upturned and her lips curled in a frown. “Adrien… we’re sorry. We should have told you about everything. About possibly being a mutant, about… me being a mutant, and how we were trying to stop this. We worried for years, and we still made the wrong choices. I shouldn’t have left…”

“And I shouldn’t have trusted that man,” Gabriel sighed, shaking his head and stepping forward. “The moment you both left the manor, I  _ knew _ I made a terrible mistake…” Adrien held his ground with his head ducking, but his ears rose in his bafflement hearing his father speak. “When your mother disappeared to try to prevent this incident, I didn’t know what to do… but I know now that I shouldn’t have tried to preoccupy myself or avoid you. I should have tried to find out more about mutants on my own, and we should have tried to prepare for you if you did mutate instead of trying to stop it from happening.”

“Dad…”

“I don’t expect you to forgive me for all the time I neglected you or for making you go with Hawkmoth. And… if this is the last time you speak to me, permit me to tell you now that I never stopped loving you, Adrien.” Gabriel raised a hand, paused, and then opted to putting both his hands behind his back and straightened his stance. “You have been the greatest blessing to your mother and I, and I never want you to question that again.”

“Gabriel.” Adrien's mother fixed her husband with a look from the tone, but Adrien wasn’t paying attention. Marinette watched with her parents, fighting the urge to walk around and hold him again. However, he surprised them all by stumbling to his parents and throwing his arms around them both. His mother was almost immediate in her reciprocation, but his father took another second before all three Agreste family members were enraptured in such a long-awaited reunion.

Smiling, Marinette felt herself soon frowning and looked away, bringing her attention back to her parents.

 

“So… I guess we’re going home now that I’m up and moving around?”

 

The unease at her question was swift, and the tension that had just broken settling itself back upon the room. They didn’t let her go, but her Maman and Papa exchanged worried glances with each other, and with Adrien’s parents. When they did draw away, each kept a hand on one of her shoulders.

“Actually, that is something we need to discuss with you and Adrien,” her father said, his tone composed, but the weight of his words enough to be concerning. “We were hoping to wait until after we’ve eaten and not spoil your appetites, but… we might as well.”

Marinette didn’t like that; Adrien didn’t either, but they sat down when the adults did this time. Seated between their parents on either side, they could stare at each other, but they kept their attention on their parents, waiting with baited breath.

 

“Before we say anything, have either of you watched the news or logged onto the computer?”

 

Both of them looking at her Papa, confused, and slowly shook their heads. The two of them had been more preoccupied in sleeping and each other reasonably so. Their silent response seemed to make their parents’ expressions further sink. Sabine placing a hand over Marinette’s resting on the table.

“Well, as all of us here know, you two didn’t mean for anything to happen. No one besides that vile man wanted to take your powers and caused the terror that he did,” Adrien’s mother spoke, her brows furrowing and her clenched hands tensing. “It’s unfortunate to say that the world has no idea.”

Shifting in her seat, Marinette felt a cold stone begin to descend towards her stomach, and on the other side of the table, Adrien was gritting his teeth behind his lips and his ears had drawn back.

“Eye witness accounts, security footage, a few cellphone recordings, the fight has been all over the news. People from the arrondissements that were destroyed still have memories of dying, and the people who managed to escape are in an uproar.” Gabriel closed his eyes. “Worse, the police have found Hawkmoth’s remains. While they’re still tracking down his personal records, they have managed to find out he was a mutant. In short, you two are currently the two most sought criminals in France.”

She supposed this was only to be expected after the destruction that had been caused, but Marinette couldn’t help her jaw gradually lowering as Gabriel spoke. Adrien was silent, his aggression still present, but his complexion had become pale.

“… B-But, why--?” she started, not sure  _ how _ exactly they’d become the prime suspects – or most wanted.

“It was the detectives working on your case,” her mother cut in, dropping her head. “They came by the other day and asked us questions regarding your whereabouts, but we told them we didn’t know. We reminded them that the last time we saw you it was hours before they took us into witness protection the day the bakery was attacked. Though, we believe they were really seeking ‘Chat Noir’ as the perpetrator and you as his accomplice.”

“Not that your situation improves because of that, but because they didn’t know Chat Noir was Adrien…” her father trailed, but then inhaled and nodded to himself. “Gabriel and Diana have offered to take you in until something is done and the dust settles.”

Though Marinette had not been considering leaving the Agreste Manor very soon, this was the news that made color drain from her face. “Settled? But, that could take months… years! What if they never stop trying to find us?”

 

“All cases eventually become cold, but… yes, you may have to live away from home for a while…”

 

That really wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but her parents would be lying if they said otherwise.

 

They didn’t know; no one in the room knew how long it would take.

 

“We’ll try to visit when we can, but have to limit how often we do.”

 

But Marinette was numbed by her parents’ words. She had brought back all those people, and now, they were being hunted again? They were alive, but they weren’t going to let this end? She wanted to be able to go home and draw in her room, or bury herself beneath her blankets. She would come back – she had to come back – but she just wanted a moment to stop thinking about what happened. She hadn’t been able to  _ stop _ thinking about everything for a single second; not once since they escaped. And this whole time, trying to find a way to protect everyone, to save everyone who didn’t deserve to be involved…!

… And what if they were caught this time?

 

_ “Marinette…” _

 

She felt her eyes string and tears began pouring before she could contain them. Her chest was tightening and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She killed a man for this – she killed someone, but then why was it like this?!

 

_ “Marinette!” _

_ “I-I need to take her upstairs!” _

_ “Alright! Go!” _

 

Someone grabbed her, black claws secured on her shoulder and beneath her knees despite her attempts to escape. She wheezed, or did she scream? She felt the reverberation in her throat, but couldn’t – why couldn’t this end? Her voice echoed…

 

…

 

Darkness danced before her eyes and a warm, vibrating body was wrapped around her form. She felt her knees were tucked against her chest and her head was tucked beneath his chin. He had his legs tucked beneath her back and his claws cupping her head and neck. Marinette didn’t recall how they got there and there were only bits and pieces of what had occurred downstairs returning to her. She shifted, and the vibrating softened and soon stopped.

His limbs loosened, but they did not pull away.

 

“What happened?”

 

Marinette didn’t know why her voice was so soft, or why it felt like she lost her breath just asking a simple question. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel them watching her. The smooth back of his claws brushed over her cheek.

“… You had a panic attack, and I think it’s because everything’s finally caught up to you,” Adrien murmured. She felt his paw pads gently stroked her antennae and then those same fingers combed through her hair, the tips of his claws barely skimming her head. “The weight of everything you’ve done until this point and the reality of it all anyway.” He exhaled, moving enough so if she wanted to uncurl – and she did, but only so much. It always felt safer being this close to him. “Alya said you could get wrapped up in your own head, but… Maybe I should’ve realized sooner that this might happen. I let you push yourself too hard, My Lady.”

She wanted to tut him for the nickname right now, but she felt herself smiling. Exhaling and then inhaling deeply, she felt her dizziness retreat but still allowed her forehead to press against his sternum. “… I’ve never had a panic attack before. Thinking about bad things happening? Sure, but I think I always knew those were so outrageous. But this time… Adrien, it’s not Hawkmoth. They’re people we’ve known and interacted with. They want us captured and maybe even--”

 

“Marinette, no.”

 

Their space illuminated green as his acid eyes proceeded to glow. “I’m not going to allow anyone to hurt you if we’re found, and I know you’ll do the same if anyone threatens me. But for that to happen, they would have to find us. And even after that, they would have to deal with law enforcement too. If they want the truth, then they aren’t going to allow  _ anyone _ to harm us anyway. Okay?”

The glow was reaching his fangs as he bore them, his face screwed in a grimace while his ears fell flat.

 

“Okay…? Hawkmoth’s gone – he’s  _ gone  _ – but I’m not going to stop protecting you. Trust me… please…”

 

“Adrien…”

 

She hated this.

She hated that her mind had just snapped like that and she fell apart in front of everyone after putting on her brave face for the last month. A problem when she had ample time to reflect only to receive more bad news on top of that. And in all of that, she had forgotten it wasn’t just physical distress that made him react. She needed to keep her emotions under…

“Don’t,” he grumbled and she gave a start. Had she been talking out loud? “… I get it, you need to keep calm so I don’t freak out when we’re around people, but you don’t need to contain yourself around me. When we’re alone, I want you to tell me everything… so don’t hold back on my account.”

 

“… I will. But, not right now. I think I screamed myself out.”

 

Beneath her head, slipping between her and the pillow, she felt his claw slide in to cup her cheek – or more, cradle her. She hummed and nuzzled his paw, feeling her eyes begin to drift shut again.

“I knew I might be able to fall asleep like this…” she mumbled and he laughed under his breath.

 

“Unless you want lunch, we don’t have to go anywhere.”

 

Was it really that late? Her parents must’ve left now. She sighed and gripped his arm, shaking her head.

 

“Maybe… maybe in ten minutes?”

“Sure. Get some more rest…”

 

With his thumb stroking her cheek, she soon felt herself drift back into blissful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... something I realized is that Marinette, a character who often mentally stresses herself, has pretty much had her mind consumed by everything and probably should've vented that stress a while ago? At least, she really didn't take a break... and now she knows Adrien can be an angry nightlight.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter and the next are maybe the most filler-est ones for Awaken(ing)? There's a few things obviously related to the plot in both (them being back in hiding), but for progression towards the end of the story? No real moves just yet. Call them nudges to at least what's happening. 
> 
> On things not totally chapter related, I have two pictures to post and those will be up shortly after this chapter goes up. Just gotta get them photoed and uploaded to tumblr so check back to see those links here. Also, next week is the Anniversary of this story as a whole! I can't believe I've been actively writing this story for over a year... and it's almost over now. Woof! What to do for it? IDK, I'll probably attempt to get the next chapter up on the 15th? We'll see, but for now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!
> 
> EDIT: Here's that promised tumblr link! [Fortune!Marinette and Primal!Adrien](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/163994509836/metamorphosis-drawing-update)!


	3. Lt. Raincomprix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's suspicious, but they still were innocent until proven guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Ever since he became a police officer – no, even before that – Lieutenant Raincomprix believed in justice, and that people were innocent until proven guilty. Every person deserved a right by trial, and if they were found guilty, then punishment would be dealt accordingly. The Mayor did not view justice the same way though. When it came to that day where Paris was almost destroyed, he didn’t want the same extended to the individuals even if, in truth, there had only visibly been one destroying Paris. In the office, he wasn’t surprised to hear who the detectives suspected, and even he understood why.

 

Experiment #013, aka Chat Noir, had the disturbing ability to destroy.

 

Before their eyes months ago, the boy had reduced an apple to ashes in a single claw without doing anything beyond touching it. After that, he stopped responding to any questions and focused solely on the girl who had been at his side.

Marinette had held the hand that destroyed without any repercussion. She even let him bump her shoulder and quelled him without batting an eye. From everything Roger knew and learned about the young girl, she wouldn’t have just let this rampage happen if they were behind it. Even when he asked his daughter, Sabrina had plenty of positive things to say about Marinette. Still, he couldn’t say there wasn’t a possibility that all the trauma the two had undergone hadn’t changed them. Maybe she did let him do it, but then again, she did say he was kidnapped that evening on Le Grand Paris’s roof. Until this point, he hadn’t considered there being a reason that those kids would be capable of crimes like this.

Brows furrowed, he turned away from his lookout position to once again listen to the detectives question Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Both husband and wife were exhausted. Being allowed back into their ransacked patisserie, they had spent the day assessing damages and trying to salvage what they could all while in correspondence with their insurance. Broken display cases and shelves needed replacing, but it looked like things were still usable in the kitchen.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for their home upstairs.

No room had been left untouched with beds, trunks, dressers, and other furniture overturn and taken apart, and precious family belongings were in varying states of disrepair. Photos were torn, books bent or tattered, and hand drawn pictures had been crumpled and crushed beneath multiple pairs of feet. The utter destruction had been wholly unnecessary. A person who enacted this probably did so for the sake of scaring and tormenting their target – they certainly had terrified Marinette if that ‘Master Fu’ who’d spoken to him was to be believed.

“So, you have no idea where your daughter could be at this time?”

“No, detective,” Sabine sighed, both of her hands wrapped in her husband’s own. “We haven’t seen Chat Noir either. I know you probably suspect them, but they’re both good kids. And if they were somehow involved in this, I doubt it was their choice. Please, we just want them home and to know they’re safe.”

“… Of course, Mme. Cheng. We’ll contact you if we do manage to find them.” Rising to their feet, the detectives bid their farewells with Roger taking up the rear. He wanted to reassure them himself, but all he did was bow and tip his cap to both of them before catching up to the other officers.

 

“Should we have informed her?”

“No. Even we don’t know if Mlle. Dupain-Cheng and ‘Chat Noir’ are actually involved yet. They’re highly suspect, but once they’re found, they can only be in the juvenile center for a while.”

“ _ If _ the Mayor has them put in the juvenile center. He wants them tried as adults.”

“What? He can’t do that…”

“Hey, I said he  _ wants _ to try them as adults, not that he’ll be able to.”

 

Roger drifted from the conversation at that point, opening the driver’s door so they could head back to the station. He was sympathetic to the Dupain-Chengs plight; they had only gotten their daughter back after all, and Chat Noir couldn’t have been around a more welcoming family even if he was trouble…

 

… But that wasn’t right either.

 

The detectives didn’t know, but he had been told Chat Noir’s actual identity.

 

Again, he had to ask Sabrina more about Adrien Agreste and had learned several interesting things. Apparently, the kid was indeed Chloé’s childhood friend as Marinette had said. He was socially awkward but kind despite being homeschooled most of his life, and he had only been at Collège Françoise Dupont for about a week before he stopped attending again. Sabrina  _ had  _ said one of Chloé’s friends was put back into homeschooling, but it seemed strange. Though, considering the boy’s father, perhaps it was meant to be a short experience? Roger didn’t understand celebrity life choices.

Calmly signaling his next turn, the ride continued uneventfully, but he considered the potential. If they were going to hide anywhere still within the city at this point, why not there? Gabriel Agreste was a private man, but considering his son’s appearance, keeping him hidden from the public wouldn’t be a strange choice, but would he take in the Dupain-Cheng girl? Not only that, but Roger had already tried locating this ‘Master Fu’ who had visited Marinette’s parents, but failed to turn up anything on where the old man might be. Roger didn’t know how he would even get near the Agreste Manor without drawing too much attention just to have a look. He would have to pace himself and wait to see if there would be an opportunity in the future to go by the residence.

 

Until then, the days crept on.

 

Officers went in and out of the department, searching the arrondissements that had been destroyed and patrolling around the Eiffel Tower for any more leads. They could not find any eye witnesses that had been present at the tower’s collapse, and what they had been told by armed personnel was not enough. Sure, that account had brought him and the detectives to inquiring the Dupain-Chengs – a flying bug girl though? - but that was all. Other officers had been dispatched to cooperate with firefighters and forest rangers to investigate the literal path of destruction that had somehow been trekked from Northern France to Paris with few noticing. Well,  _ someone _ had eventually reported the flash fires and ash in the early morning hours, and spotted the hulking beast marching its way to the city, but it was too late. Still, there was apparently the remains of some facility at the end of the trail that was now under investigation, but Roger avoided that assignment, focused on finding Marinette and Adrien before the other officers did.

 

It was only by luck he was approached a week later, startled by the file hitting his desk.

“Lieutenant, I need you to go by the Agreste Manor and check in with M. Agreste. See if he’s been contacted by anyone for a ransom or anything of that sort.”

Roger scrambled to his feet, gathering up the folder and staring at his Captain. “Sir, what about—“

“I sent them to look at the facility that was found near Compiègne Forest. With this incident being the Mayor’s number one priority, a few things have fallen on the layside.”

 

Though he frowned, Roger understood. It happened often unfortunately when one case took priority over another, but it did provide the opportunity he needed. “I’ll take care of this, sir.” With a salute, his Captain walked away, leaving Roger to flick through the file now in his grasp.

Since he wasn’t assigned to examine the Manor that evening and had to deal with the Mayor’s daughter instead, he hadn’t seen the scene of the crime. He had passed on information he’d received to Marinette so, seeing the photos of the cracked and decayed tiles for the first time, it was worse than he thought. He didn’t think the destruction was that large being told so casually, but maybe one or two tiles from the staircase did the broken marble start. It spread like an ink spill tipped towards a large door right of the staircase and spreading out, almost reaching the Manor’s main entrance. While the patterning held, the stones themselves were weathered, cracked, and a few reduced to rubble. There were a few more photos, several documenting dried blood stains in the foyer and the others evidence of scrambling claw marks in the dining room, Gabriel’s office, and in a part of the foyer somehow untouched by the decay.

Flipping to the next page, the lab results from the blood stains faced him. They had discovered that the blood belonged to Adrien Agreste and this information had been passed on to Gabriel. No more actions appeared to have been taken, but another page back said Gabriel would be speaking to a private investigator instead of relying on the department. Roger let out a breath, hoping he would at least be received with some… understanding that the public department just wanted to see if there was anything they could do.

 

* * *

 

A Mme. Nathalie Sancoeur answered when he rung from the Manor’s gates, the video and subsequent camera staring back at him startling. She opened the gates once satisfied with his identification and allowed him entry. The sharp-eyed aid also answered the door when he reached it, ushering him inside before going to inform M. Agreste of his arrival. Shuffling on his feet, he took the time to look around. In the time that had passed from the kidnapping until now, the Manor had already been restored to its prior state before the kidnapping, leaving the room disturbingly polished. Sure, it looked nice, but something about standing in the Manor seemed  _ too _ large,  _ too _ clean, and just cold.

“Monsieur Agreste will see you now, Lt. Raincomprix,” Nathalie coolly stated, snapping his attention away from the high ceiling. Nodding, he approached the door to the left – M. Agreste’s office – and closed the door after him once he was through. Sitting at the desk was the stoic fashion mogul himself; however, standing beside him was a blonde woman wearing a crème pantsuit. He wasn’t aware that the designer had company, but she didn’t appear to be heading towards the door. Instead, they both watched him walk to the center of the room, Gabriel with a raised brow and the woman with a wary smile.

“Lt. Raincomprix, you wanted to speak to me?” he asked calmly. It was apparent he was not enthusiastic about hosting anyone at present, his ice eyes narrowed and far more defensive than his body language displayed. Roger would have to be careful.

“Yes, sir. Since the Mayor has our efforts concentrated in investigating the recent attack on Paris, I was order to come by regarding the break-in that occurred three weeks ago since there’s a suspected connection.”

“The break-in?” Gabriel’s shoulders pulled back and his expression darkened. “Did I not tell those officers I would have an investigation conducted privately?”

“You did, but like I said, it’s suspected your son’s kidnapping is related to recent occurrences,” Roger answered. He didn’t expect Gabriel’s glare to become harsher, but it did. He stood up straighter, ignoring the chill lancing down his spine. Before the room could become any more frigid, the woman moved. She placed her hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and hummed, shaking her head when the designer looked at her. There was a silent exchange with Gabriel actually sighing after a minute and relaxing his pose.

“Lt. Raincomprex was it?” she said sweetly and in such contrast to the man that Roger had to blink. Realizing he was just staring, he jumped and then nodded. Beaming, she spoke on, “We should have informed the department sooner, but understand my husband and I like to keep our lives private.” Husband? Wait, then— “Anyway, Adrien was found and brought back to us already. Though, you must want to verify for yourself, correct? In order to report firsthand to your superior that the matter has been settled?”

“… Yes, Ma’am,” Roger replied after a moment of collecting himself. He didn’t know why, but Gabriel seemed unsettled. Nonetheless, his wife stepped around him and walked over to the door, gesturing to Roger to follow. With one last look at Gabriel, the officer did, puzzled at the mood shift.

“I haven’t introduced myself,” she said as she led him upstairs. “Diana Agreste. I’m sure you heard, but I was missing until recently. If you must know about that, there was an accident on my trip several years ago. I was suffering from amnesia and was taken in by a kind woman until my memories returned. Since then, I’ve been busy getting these boys to behave again… Honestly, there was this mourning picture at the top of the stairs to greet anyone entering this home. Not very welcoming I must say.”

“Yes… I heard that painting mentioned at the department,” Roger responded, still taken off-guard by how this woman spoke so nonchalantly about what happened to her. Or maybe it was how she masked her frustrations with the state of affairs. She definitely didn’t seem happy about something and he had a feeling it might be him.

“Anyway, what a surprise to come home and find out my son was taken. Fortunately, not for too long; he was brought back over a week ago and has been resting. It’s not easy for him.”

“Of course, Mme. Agreste. He must be under stress.”

Stopping for a door at the end of the corridor, she looked back at him, and nodded, smiling. “Fortunately, he does have a friend here for him. Now, they’re in this room. No sudden movements, and be careful with your approach overall, Lieutenant.”

Again, he didn’t understand, but she was already knocking on the door. When there was no response, she hummed, “They must be napping, but that should’ve awakened them enough.” She opened the door, and though he hesitated for a few seconds, he entered the room.

Roger didn’t know what sort of room he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t anything like this. Game consoles, rock wall, even what he had walked through appeared to be a half-pipe, but there was still even more in this single room. He didn’t take it all in for too long however because his attention was drawn down to the center of the floor where the couch – presently pushed up against the game consoles against the far wall – must have resided.

There was a mountain of blankets and pillows in what was perhaps the most optimal spot for sunlight in the room, collected rather haphazardly, but with some conscious attempt to make a fort. What it had been, or what it could’ve been, didn’t seem to matter though to the two bodies occupying it, tangled up in the thick of it. Large hind paws on the first form shifted, curling around the back of a second body settled upon theirs with a long black tail whipping dangerously up and down. Dark hair gleaming blue in the bright sunlight, Roger already identified the second person, but the first – moving a beastly claw onto the girl’s shoulders – made him not approach. Instead, he held back and called to them.

 

“Marinette? Adrien?”

 

“… Lt. Raincomprix?”

 

Marinette turned her head to look over her shoulder, blue eyes wide, but Roger’s attention whipped to the lime green eyes and thin pupils watching leering at him. A pale hand ruffled blonde hair, easing the glare, but not the black-clawed grip. Even though she sighed, she did seem unnerved too, trembling even, but it was not at the hostile tension rising. “Are we under arrest?”

Of course that would be her first thought, and it should be his first priority.

He suspected Marinette and Adrien played some part in the incident that occurred – in fact it was probably because of them that it wasn’t worse. He should take them in to be interrogated and to be tried properly, but the Mayor would undoubtedly attempt to skip that. There was no evidence they were the perpetrators, but Chat Noir – Adrien – was the most suspected individual. It was indeed a predicament to be caught in with the most wanted people – the most wanted teenagers in all of France before him.

Adrien had not been in such a state when Roger saw him last on the news report covering the Pont des Arts collapse and mysterious repair. His condition had worsened, the boy having turned further between animal and human and not only by appearance if his agitation was anything to go by. He didn’t even try covering up his fangs peeking from behind his lips or try raising his drawn back ears. In contrast, Marinette seemed normal by all conventional sense. It wasn’t until Roger noticed how her skin began to just turn red and black around her eyes did he promptly remember he was putting them on edge by not having answered Marinette’s question.

They shifted – no, Adrien shifted. He had a claw forward, shoulders hunched, he managed to swath Marinette up in more blankets and untangle his body all while positioning himself in a prime pouncing point. He stayed though; whether because he was waiting to hear Roger out, or because Marinette was holding onto the back of his shirt, the officer knew he shouldn’t test a restless animal no matter how human they appeared.

 

They were scared.

 

“… No. I’m here to get a statement that Adrien was successfully found after being kidnapped and has since been returned home,” Roger answered slowly, hesitant at first, but sure. Those words didn’t completely lower the kids’ guards, but the air did seem less tense. “I would like to know what happened, but any plausible story I can report back to my Captain will do. Can you guys do that for me?”

Neither moved, but Marinette didn’t seem to be clutching Adrien anymore. As for the blonde boy, he still had his ears pulled away, but his eyes had opened. Releasing a hiss, he slowly sat back on his haunches, the extended ankle of his folded legs flat against the blankets they were refusing to move from.

“... Anything I tell you?” he quietly asked, shifting closer to Marinette. “We won’t be bothered again if I do?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Roger answered. “The Captain will just glance at it before filing it away again.”

It was the truth, and this was the only compromise he could make. He should arrest them, but he couldn’t.

_ ‘Chance only brought me here,’ _ he thought as he wrote down Adrien’s statement, making sure to note he did not remember this orange-clad girl’s name.  _ ‘Because I want to protect these kids.’ _

Once the statement was complete, Roger thanked the two of them and walked back to the door, pausing to peek back at them. Adrien’s claws were kneading and pulling blankets, further jarring their ex-fort when his nails snagged and Marinette helped removed them. His actions at least reconstituted where the pile was centered, but he promptly ruined it again by flopping down and actually meowing. Shaking her head, Marinette tackled him.

 

“Lt. Raincomprix?”

 

Roger turned his head to face Diana, flashing a faint smile. “I got my statement. I’ll get out of your way.”

“Wonderful!” she replied, holding her hands together, “I need to speak with them so Nathalie will show you out.”

He blinked, startled to see that Nathalie was indeed there. She must have arrived while he was speaking to Adrien, but still, he hadn’t noticed her looming besides Mme. Agreste at all. With a curt ‘Follow me’, Nathalie began leading him back to the staircase, but before they got too far, Diana called.

“Oh, and Lieutenant…!” Her tone was so cordially and he could detect her smiling. “Make sure you don’t sign that report. Trust me when I say you don’t want to be involved in what happens next.”

 

… What did that mean?

 

He wanted to ask, but he felt frozen on the spot, too terrified to turn.

 

Too terrified? Was Mme. Agreste threatening him or actually warning him? He swallowed thickly, peering from the corner of his eyes, but not turning his head. There wasn’t a real reason why, but he did  _ not _ want to see what was behind him. “Uhm… I’ll see about that, Ma’am.”

 

“… Have a good afternoon then.”

 

Roger nodded and heard the door close behind him and Nathalie. Even so, it still felt like far too many eyes were on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second filler-ish chapter! Also, if there are any errors, sorry! I posted this chapter and then had to bolt since I would be doing some driving today! Any edits will probably be this evening...
> 
> Anyway, I've had Roger involved and figured that there needed to be a chapter as to why he might be involved/not involved in the future. A dedicated officer like him for justice, but at the same time, getting a good idea that these kids would probably not get up to anything heinous personally. So knowing/not knowing/heeding Mama Agreste's warning to keep himself hush hush after this. _Definitely_ not something he should do work-related speaking, but those are other details.
> 
> Now then, YOU GUUUYS, METAMORPHOSIS IS A YEAR OLD! I'm surprised I've managed to stick with it for so long, but that does make me worried about keeping the story and ending interesting. Like Crawl(ing), this part isn't going to have too much action going on; it's more the recovery period for everyone. Hm... anything else to say... I still need to get Primal!Tikki and Pollen done, but that'll probably be next week. Still on the job hunt and stuff like that, but maybe hopefully something soon?? Welp, RL stuff aside, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so much to do, she stopped thinking about it... until the storm arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Before, Marinette would’ve lamented more over the fact they couldn’t go outside. While it was true she missed being able to stand on the grass, lie under a tree, or just simply walk around Paris, this time, those thoughts didn’t become so invasive. In Adrien’s room, they found plenty to get up to, not even acknowledging really how the summer months were coming to a close outside.

Their main activities would generally consist of small rehabilitation exercises for the two of them. For Adrien, they were small things like figuring out how he could write or type on his keyboard without breaking it. Next followed other menial tasks such as handling game controllers and picking out books; they even worked on his dexterity by folding paper. Originally, they had attempted having him handle a balloon, but when he popped it, the resulting yowl had sent everyone into a panic. Both of his parents, Nathalie, and his hulking bodyguard had charged into the room only to find Marinette trying to coax Adrien from beneath his desk. So they didn’t try that again.

When it was Marinette’s turn, they focused on working up her physical strength again. The spiraling staircase to his bookshelves were a good place for her to begin ascending and descending to get her legs worked out with Adrien keeping a close watch on her, the few steps and narrow path much less harrowing than the foyer’s staircase. Graduating from them after several weeks, they moved onto the rock wall which turned out to be a significant step up. Fortunately, she had the will to keep trying most days and failure only meant being caught by the anxious cat mutant circling below, ready if she slipped or her arms tired.

Beyond those, the two found themselves mostly playing, studying, or sleeping. The massive windows provided ample sunlight which they darted quickly and often beneath as they moved around the room. When they weren’t just a whirlwind of movement, they would return with a few of his books to read, or nap together in various blanket forts they would craft, each different from the last, but the pillow count always the same. If they didn’t nap or read in their forts, Marinette borrowed two sets of needles from Gabriel to teach Adrien how to knit, and in exchange he began to teach her simple Mandarin phrases. Truly, Adrien’s room had become their own world from the world outside.

 

It couldn’t last forever, however.

 

They awoke to lightning and thunder roiling between dark clouds outside. Rain drummed heavily against the window panes and the wind howled ominously, throwing itself against the glass in natural determination to get inside. Neither Marinette nor Adrien wanted to get up, hiding themselves further beneath the sheets layering his bed in an attempt to muffle or stop the sound entirely, but the memories of that day already had them.

Swimming in bits and pieces of that day, Adrien functioned. He could get out of bed and he could speak should anyone enter the room, but he didn’t move or speak independently. His focus was on Marinette who remained listless after awakening, her eyes locked in a distant, aimless stare that no matter of coaxing drew her from. Diana came to check on them when they didn’t emerge for breakfast and sat down beside them when she noticed Marinette’s condition and heard the distressed mewls escaping her son.

Marinette noticed Diana. She also noticed Gabriel when he entered the room, too.

She appreciated seeing them there and the fact that both of them were taking their time combing Adrien’s hair and scratching his ears to sooth his discontent. It made her miss her own parents though. They had managed to come by almost two weeks ago, but between the storm and her memories, she wanted to hear their voices, hear them speak soothing words on how things were getting better or would be better soon, but they couldn’t. They still had to oversee the clean-up and repairs to both the bakery and their home.

The police were still watching them during this process. Perhaps not as closely, but they might as well be vultures circling downed prey. Hopefully they would be gone by the time the patisserie was ready to open again, but it wouldn’t be possible for her to visit.

Another booming roar of thunder bounding against the ceiling had Marinette ducking and tucking herself against Adrien’s chest. Her brows furrowed and her eyes shut tight when lightning flooded the room with white.

The Eiffel Tower was falling again; the city was falling before her eyes; everything was gone…

“Shh, we’re right here, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice purred. “Only listen to me, okay? The storm will be over eventually…”

She whimpered and turned her head, pressing her cheek against his shirt, and allowed her hearing be filled by his rhythmic heart beats. His claw, meanwhile, curled around and cupped her head, covering her other ear while the blankets shielded her sight.

At some point, she must’ve fallen into a dreamless slumber. When she came back to her senses, it was dark outside, but the storm had subsided and clouds opened, allowing the deep oranges and reds to peek through the low coverage. She was still swathed in blankets and cradled against Adrien’s chest, but they weren’t in bed. Instead, her knees were being supported and an arm was wrapped around her back. It confused her to say the least and she shifted, trying to break out and see what was happening.

“Adrien?”

“I’m right here.”

Indeed, his face was right there once she escaped the blanket cocoon to see his mirthful expression first. There were soft rumbles coming from him and he nuzzled against her temple. In return, she hummed, feeling her throat crackle slightly since she hadn’t spoken all day – if it was the same day, but she couldn’t have slept that long, right? Eyes opening and head above the comforter Adrien had her wrapped in, she managed to have a better look at the room; or, a better look at the office.

They were on a couch inlaid in the ground with a platform – or table – before them most likely for conducting meetings in private. Like many of the other rooms in the Agreste Manor, this one too was checker tiled black-and-white, but unlike the others, black predominated the walls save for the one behind the desks present in the room. The black walls housed a multitude of framed photos and paintings, but two drew her eyes more than the others. Directly behind herself and her Kitty was a massive golden frame that notably housed various photos of Adrien – that was, Adrien before his changes and back when he modeled. She recognized plenty of them because they happened to be the same photos she had previously clipped from magazines and hung on her wall. Frowning, she wondered if Gabriel would be keeping those photos there; unless Adrien didn’t mind them being there.

Either way, that thought allowed her mind to drift back to the golden painting. It looked familiar – in style of another famous portrait anyway, but this one was obviously commissioned with a familiar subject in mind. With her glowing meadow eyes and long golden hair flowing onto layers of gold silk, Diana Agreste’s beauty was displayed so intricately with delicate features precisely detailed down individual hair strands and the eyes. From what Marinette recalled of the original painting Diana’s was based on, the eyes were a feature, but perhaps that’s why she was so appropriate for the painting present in the room.

Drawing her eyes away when the doors opened, Marinette watched with Adrien as his parents entered, Nathalie behind them, and the Gorilla behind her, closing the door. So they were in here for some reason and not just to get away from the storm earlier.

“Good evening, Adrien, Marinette. How are you two feeling?” Gabriel asked, his posture stiff as usual but his normally thin eyes opened a little more and, dare she say, concerned. Had it been that bad earlier?

“I would say we’re doing better,” Adrien answered and she felt his hand gently rub her back. “Marinette’s awake and alert this time.”

“Ah, thank goodness,” Diana exhaled, resting a hand over her heart. There was a brief smile, but her eyes gleamed sympathy. “I take it… memories from that day?”

Raising her head a little, Marinette could see his parents look at her, but she only nodded, not ready to talk about what was on her mind. They didn’t pursue the subject, but she didn’t know whether it was because they knew better than to ask, or there was something else on their mind. Given the two approached shortly and sat down across the table from her and Adrien, the latter option became the more likely answer. Curious, she wriggled again in the boy’s arms and he helped her sit beside his, adjusting the comforter so she could hold it closed.

“Is… something going on again?” she questioned slowly, feeling her voice scratch despite rest. It needed another minute. Gabriel and Diana exchanged glances.

“… Yes, Marinette. There’s something we would like to discuss with you,” Diana started, paused, and then added. “We’ve already spoken to Adrien on the matter, but this does more concern you overall. You have the final say no matter what.”

Something that concerned her?

She didn’t know what that might be, but Marinette was listening, shifting a little closer to the table.

“As this point in time, we still can’t let you go home,” Adrien’s mother explained, “However, we’ve been in contact with your parents and the police seem to finally understand that they don’t know where you are. That, or there’s something else preoccupying them… Either way, they think, if you’re feeling up to it and with some careful planning, that it might be possible for you to attend school again once it starts up.”

 

… She wasn’t sure if she heard that correctly.

 

Brows furrowing, she sat up straighter. “School?”

“Yes. Your parents are ready to say you’re one of your cousins from China. We’ll handle changing your appearance, and as I understand, several of your classmates are ready to convince the other students to keep your identity a secret,” Gabriel confirmed. “Again, this is only if you want to attend. We can find alternate means of schooling. For instance, you can take online courses, but Diana and Nathalie will make sure that all your assignments are completed on time.”

“Why don’t we just do that?” Marinette didn’t mind doing online courses. It would be nice to see everyone again, but that didn’t seem worth the risk.

A heavy hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at Adrien. He was grinning. “Marinette, you’re missing something. If you go to school as your cousin, you would be able to visit your ‘Aunt’ and ‘Uncle’ at break. Especially if you go with some new friends, it wouldn’t be too strange.”

“… Oh.”

She hadn’t been thinking about that. Again, her mind was focused on things that could go wrong that she missed what would be a possibility. But it still sounded dangerous, and acting like one of her cousins would imply having to speak less French and more Chinese unless it was one of her more studied cousins on the language. Perhaps it was? She shouldn’t really be considering this. If the police found out, they would all be in more trouble, wouldn’t they? Or would they? She could claim it was her own plan, right? They weren’t going to put her under oath; that wasn’t how it worked.

 

“… Which cousin did Maman and Papa suggest?”

 

She couldn’t believe she was asking, but the words had already escaped her.

 

“Sabine suggested Bridgette.”

 

Diana’s answer had Marinette sigh, partially out of relief, but also at the implication.

They believed this would work; and, given how Bridgette was studying to eventually try attending University in France, she would know French. Heck, her cousin had previously asked Marinette and her mom to help. Despite a slight accent, she had greatly improved last they spoke one – no, it was two years ago they last talked.

That thought aside, it  _ could _ work in theory.

But…

 

“Adrien, what about you?”

 

Her eyes flitted over to the boy still smiling down at her, and that expression didn’t waver in the slightest at her question. She didn’t understand. Separating the two of them would be trouble waiting to happen.

“My Instincts are better around everyone in the Manor. I’ll be okay by the time you start attending class, cat’s honor.” Placing a claw on her head, she held still as he combed her hair down to her shoulders, his expression becoming slightly forlorn. “I know how hard it can be to not have your parents even if they’re close, and I want you to be able to see yours. It’s risky, but that’s why our parents have been monitoring police activity. Alya, Nino, and Chloé will be looking out for you at school, too. It'll work.”

She had suspected those three (those two honestly. She still wasn’t too keen on Chloé) might involve themselves somehow, but she couldn’t believe how much everyone was doing. His parents and hers, and their friends at school… Lt. Raincomprix was helping investigate the incident and hadn’t come back since his visit; she personally assumed he decided to look the other way and learn more about the real offender in all this. It was amazing really.

“If you don’t feel comfortable,” Adrien whispered as she leaned against him. “Again, there is the online option. Your parents are still able to come over, and everyone from school could slowly come to visit. We’ll be patient and allow time to take its course.”

 

“I…”

 

She trailed, weighing the pros and cons – what could go wrong and what could happen. It was a little too much to decide.

And it seemed like Gabriel understood that. “You don’t need to decide now. There’s still time before the paperwork needs to be submitted if you want to attend the first day; otherwise, we can submit transfer paperwork.”

Rising to his feet, he nodded to her and Adrien.

“For now, it’s almost time for dinner. If you two would like to come to the dining hall, perhaps you would like a moment to freshen up in the room.”

“Ah, yes…” Marinette was still hugging the comforter around her and Adrien looked like he could fix his hair. Today hadn’t been much, but it still had been an ordeal of its own. Diana rose to her feet as Gabriel left and approached them. Even though Adrien stood carrying her again, his mother was ready to be by their side.

 

“I’ll go with you two upstairs. Nathalie, if you don’t mind coming along…”

 

“Not at all, Madame.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take that much persuasion in the end.

 

Adrien helped prepare her and hugged her goodbye the first day of lycée, being careful not to disturb the makeup covering her freckles and contouring her face slightly, or ruin the tight bun she wore. She missed her pigtails, but it had to be done. Even if she had the style before, she had to avoid looking  _ too _ similar to her past self. He promised again he would be okay, but she kept looking back until the Manor was out of sight.

Those first steps towards Lycée Professionnel Gustave Eiffel had her unnerved and missing the fact she hadn’t been able to finish her final year of collége alongside her class. Though, once she was inside, she found Alya at her arm with Nino on her other, both reassuring her with broad grins as they walked with her to homeroom. There were whispers and eyes, many of them confused, but no one approaching. Marinette could see that by sheer luck she somehow had everyone from collége in homeroom upon entry. In fact, Chloé strolled forward, arms crossed and stopping them at the door.

 

For a second, things were tense.

Silence fell as the other students observed, any motion threatening to burst the bubble.

 

“Bridgette Cheng…” she scoffed.

 

“Chloé Bourgeois…” Marinette replied.

 

It was still uncertain what the atmosphere was.

 

“… Took you long enough, but whatever.”

 

And turning on her heel, ponytail flicking behind her, Chloé strolled back to her desk. It was like a collected sigh was released and Marinette took a similar yet different seat beside Alya as the bell rang.

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post today! I've been having a bit of insomnia so my sleep schedule is completely messed up. Either way, here we are!
> 
> Problems with writing stories: hoping you're not setting up a contrivance that will make people go 'Ugh they would never'. There's still a number of things that needs to happen before we get to Hawkmoth's story. However, we are at a good spot for this chapter leading into the next two and then the third. Originally, the ending of this chapter would've ended with the beginning of next chapter, but this works better. Also on another point, Collége and Lycée... I had to figure out WHERE the 21st Arrondessiment might actually be located for this story and damn, that was a thing. Either way, since Dupont is only a Collége, time for a new school and new teachers... not that I'm going to give all of them names. Point is, Marinette outside is Bridgette and able to visit family.
> 
> Now then, Pollen and Primal!Tikki have been delayed. Haha, designer problems... can't decide which design you're satisfied with. I'll try to get them up soon, but I also need to get ready for a check in on a fun Miraculous project I'm participating in annnd also... gonna participate in Smutember. Not only with Miraculous of course; gotta get my other fandoms in on this too!
> 
> Annnd... just a final note. When I posted this chapter was live on Tumblr, I think people reblogged my post more for the gif than the actual content. Not a good feeling, but... as long as people liked the gif yes? I hope they checked out the creator's page.
> 
> With all that said, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't expect to tell such a bold-faced lie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

It wasn’t immediate, but it was gradual.

 

As he watched her disappear from sight in the Gorilla’s car, there was an itch in his chest that he could ignore initially, but within the next few hours, it progressed into a deep-rooted dread. Adrien tried not to think about it – tried not to linger on the thoughts his mind spun, but the more anxious he became waiting in his room, the more her scent disappeared and the more his fear began to seize his chest. Nothing was going to happen;  _ nothing _ would happen at school, but he didn’t know if there was actually bile rising in his throat, or if he just needed to scream.

Marinette was only at school.

 

_ Marinette was taken away and would be returned unconscious to their cell. _

 

She was with Alya, Nino, and Chloé. Nothing would happen to her.

 

_ Any moment, he was going feel the pull. She was in pain, screaming for him without a voice chained down in the room, and being observed by them. _

 

He further paced about the room, scaling the rock wall with thoughtless ease and jumping down before crossing over to the staircase. Climbing up the stairs two at a time, he plucked and fingered through a variety of books, but he couldn’t focus on the words. He pulled out a textbook and found himself re-reading the same formula three times before his patience wore thin. He put it back on the shelf with a low growl, his claws ripping over the spines as he turned away, leaving behind shallow scratches on the bindings before he decided to hop the railing. He landed on all fours and peered around the room, the unsettling feeling almost completely filling his chest.

Groaning, he shuffled over to his bed and crawled onto it, burying himself beneath the sheets and curling into a tight ball. Their scent was all around him now, but he rocked back and forth with his paws ripping at the sheets, finding the lack of presence still dragging on his mind.

 

_ There was no other reason for them to be separated. His partner was gone; she was gone, she was gone, she was gone… _

 

He continued fidgeting, his sweat soaking the sheets beginning to overlay her scent. She was okay; she would be back in a few hours. He had to keep telling himself that. Nothing would happen…

 

_ They had found out. _

 

Inhaling deeply, the scent of apple blossoms and bread mingled with his own feral musk filled his nose. This had been from this morning and she would return to him.

 

_ Bleeding, whimpering, she needed him, but only her screams were filling her head. _

 

That had been an illusion! He pulled at his hair and twisted around. He felt his tail lashing beneath the bedding as he tangled himself further, breathing hard, but one eye peeking out, catching the reflection of one bulging eye and its slit pupil.

 

_ And there she was, on the other side beyond his reach. Staring at him, she doesn’t see the handler standing above her, raising their leg and bringing their boot above her back. _

 

The globe on his bedside shelf crumbled into dust and his claw hovered for a second. He placed it on the pile of ash, focused on the empty space as he slipped out from the bed again. Pupils expanded and contracted, his breath expelling from him in exhilarated pants, both hands pressed down where the globe had been and, with a screech, his nails pierced through the surface. That had not been the two-way mirror he expected, and withdrawing his nails, he didn’t understand. She had been right there. Where did she go? Where was the handler?

Hissing, he threw aside the blankets and crept over the shelving unit, ignoring the saliva trickling from his upturned lips and gnashed fangs. Where was he? Where was she? This was… home – his room. Latching to the thought, he had to think – he had to  _ think _ , shaking his head and swiping his hair was a paw. A low moan trembled from his throat as he circled around the room, smelling her, but not locating her anywhere. He pushed aside chairs and pillows, scratched up rugs, knocked over everything, but nothing changed. She was everywhere in this place – room, this was supposed to be a safe room – but she wasn’t in the safe room.

His mourning wail echoed throughout the room and he began to stalk quicker, breaking into brief trots with his eyes fixed on the windows. He saw flashes of outside and recalled her there and a vehicle, but that just meant she was gone. Somewhere out there; she was somewhere outside and he had to go find her.

Wait, no, he had to stay; or wait, no, what was he supposed to do?

Yowling, he ran from one end of the room to the other, jumping on everything and anything that was in his way. The couch’s legs screeched and his ears flattened against his head, the snarl ripping out of his mouth and paw swinging before he could stop. It was reduced to another pile of ash to accumulate on the floor just before he barreled into the foosball table, knocking it over.

 

He had to go – he had to stay.

 

She was outside – she wasn’t with him.

 

She was missing. She wasn’t safe. This place was safe, but she was not in this place.

 

Where, where,  _ where _ ?

 

A bang resounded in his ears and he whipped around, jaws wide and another snarl from his throat, directed at the people now intruding on this safe room. Not safe, not safe, it was compromised; he has to find her and take them somewhere safe!

Crouched low to the floor, his tail whipping behind him, he readied himself to pounce and flee while these people – familiar. Familiar scents, familiar faces, but none of them are her. They needed to get out of his way! But his eyes widened when scarlet and blue abruptly flared before his eyes. There were hundreds of glowing eyes dancing, shifting this way and that. When they swayed, he found himself following their path, but then stumbled backwards when they flickered and fanned forward.

 

So many red eyes watched him and he didn’t know which ones to stare at.

 

He drew himself lower to the ground and crept backwards, but they seemed to be pursuing him. He took more steps, head and eyes darting, and his claws making a false swipe to see if that would deter them, but to no avail. His tail hit the wall before his body did and he twisted, trying to find retreat while maintaining his watchfulness on the eyes surrounding him. A strangled mewl escaped him when he realized no route escaped those shuddering eyes and they only seemed to be growing larger.

Further and further he sunk in the corner until he couldn’t compact himself any further. Body rotated so he was tucked against the wall, but his tail continued flicking behind him, he warily watched the scarlet eyes wave. His once drawn back ears were just down and he couldn’t stop keening loudly, trembling. He didn’t understand what was going on. What were these eyes and what did they belong? What had he had done to earn their attention and where did he strike to make them all go away? Was that even possible?

When they shook faster, he flinched.

 

_ “Mme. Agreste!? Adrien! What…??” _

 

In a blink, the eyes were gone, but Adrien remained quivering in the corner. He didn’t want to let his guard down. All of them could come back.

 

_ “It was all we could do to distract him until you arrived.” _

 

There was a fresh smell of apple blossoms and bread with peppers of other scents, but he didn’t trust it. The last time he allowed his nose to lead him, he remembered ending up in that place. He was ashamed of his next piteous whine, and he butted his head against the wall, ducking it behind an arm as bodies began to shift before him. Pupils dilating and shrinking again, his mother who was… somehow before him stepped aside. Everything that had been wrong suddenly felt alright even if his cheeks wet and more saliva dripped from his mouth.

Still dressed in her cropped jacket, white shirt, and shorts from this morning, Marinette’s eyebrows were upturned and her eyes reflected distress. That was his fault; he ruined her first day out, maybe even interrupted her visiting her parents. Each step she took towards him was soft and she held her hands before her stomach, wringing them as she halted. When she didn’t move any further, he felt his ears lower again. She didn’t seem disappointed with him, but waiting.

His hands curled and her face blurred behind the fresh wave of tears welling in his eyes.

“M-Mari…ette. I-I don’t know what happened…” he croaked, slowly lowering his hands to the ground. He bowed his head and shut his eyes, unable to look her in the face any longer. “I told you… I promised you I would be okay. I said… I said I would be fine.” But he could smell his anxiety still scattered around the room now that he was calm and the familiar, wafting stench of burnt materials. He didn’t understand what set him off like that. “I swear… I didn’t mean to lie.”

 

“I know you didn’t, Adrien. I know…”

 

He winced when her hands touched his head and he felt her pause. A second later, she began to move again, combing her fingers through his hair and raking around the base of his ears with her nails, none of her actions coaxing him to look up, but all of them quelling his misery. Tears still spilled, and her thumbs swept them away and rubbed his cheeks clean. “This was a big step… too big. We haven’t worked on being separated for extended periods of time. It was too soon.”

Whining faintly, he found himself becoming situated on her lap, his head resting on her thighs while she continued to pet him. He didn’t want this to be too soon – he didn’t want this to be so difficult. He wanted her not to be restrained by him and his stupid mutations, but…

His eyes opened when her arms enveloped him in a hug and a blanket dropped around them both. “It’ll be okay, Kitten. I’m here.”

Adrenaline burning off, Adrien felt his eyelids droop. More and more her fingers worked over his scalp that he couldn’t retain consciousness for much longer.

His breathing evened and his body fell slack, tears ceasing their fall as slumber claimed him.

 

* * *

 

_ “… not known what really causes separation anxiety, but this says environmental factors can be a reason.” _

_ “I could think of several ‘environmental factors’ that caused this then. What about the drooling?” _

_ “Found an article, dude. Sickness could cause it, but it can also happen from a cat being really happy or scared. Not a persistent thing, but he could’ve hurled at any point.” _

_ “Ugh, do you have to be so crude? Just take him to school and problem solved.” _

_ “Chloé, that’ll just create  _ more _ problems.” _

 

Several voices chattered around Adrien as he began to come to, but a gentle hand idly stroking his head kept him from coming around growling. His comfortable pillow was still the same, but his body now too was sinking into something far plusher than the ground alone. He must have been moved, and if he suspected anyone capable of doing that, it would have to be his bodyguard. A low thrum from his throat accompanied with an exhale, he shifted his head to indicate his gradual return to the waking world.

 

_ “Oh, he’s beginning to come around.” _

_ “About time. He really has become a cat.” _

_ “Thanks, Captain Obvious…” _

 

One eye opening to the blurry world, Adrien discerned three forms to match the three voices he had been hearing other than Marinette’s. From warm coffee skin to lightly toasted cream, he made out their hair colors before their eyes; dark brown, russet orché, and blonde before noting hazel, steely brown honey, and crystal blue. His second eye opened and both of them opened wider. “Chloé? Nino? Alya? When did you--?”

“We got here maybe fifteen minutes ago,” Alya explained, shrugging. “When we got back to school after lunch with Mari- I mean,  _ Bridgette’s _ Aunt and Uncle, there was a hulking guy and your scary secretary waiting for her.”

“They wouldn’t tell us anything,” Chloé huffed, “but we figured it  _ had _ to be important enough to make the ‘new student’ skip.”

“So like any good classmates, we came over to make sure everything was cool,” Nino finished, smiling widely as he waved a notebook. “Also, it’d totally be messed if she couldn’t get the notes from afternoon lectures so we volunteered to drop them off.”

“Send them too,” Alya chimed, tapping on her tablet screen before lowering it and nodding once. “Done.”

 

“Thanks, Alya.”

“No prob, girl.”

 

One could say he was among friends, but a majority of him was covered in blankets. It worried him how they might react seeing beyond just his face; if they saw his hands and feet, it would be Le Grand Paris all over again. His gaze must’ve lingered on Chloé for too long because her manicured nails resting on her biceps suddenly clenched. Looking up at her face, she was looking away too. Any conversation that Marinette, Alya, and Nino had been engaged in had stopped.

It felt like everyone was waiting and the atmosphere was growing thick the longer no one spoke.

If they were only here to see Marinette and deliver homework, they didn’t have to force themselves to stay.

Alya’s eyes shifted and Nino cleared his throat. Both of them were looking towards the blonde who raised her arms and shoulders, and was steadily turning red. The tension further wound.

“… Look, Adrik- Adrien. I haven’t done the… apologizing thing in forever.” All eyes were on Chloé as she began to speak and the flush was spreading on a fair amount of her face. “But, as Marinette so kindly pointed out, I… didn’t react to you sneaking out and coming to ask for help like a friend should’ve.” It seemed like it was almost physically paining Chloé to say this, but she just took a breath and continued anyway. “I didn’t call Sabrina’s dad to help you, I screamed in your face, and I called the police on you.”

 

“… You also were about to call animal control.”

“But I didn’t!”

 

He managed a minute grin.

“Fair enough… Though, Chloé, there’s something I wanted to ask.” Now that they were on the subject of that evening, he might as well. “Why didn’t you want to call Lt. Raincomprix when I mentioned it was Marinette’s Bakery?”

That question put all eyes back on the Mayor’s daughter, but she whipped her head. “We’re not talking about that right now. I’ll speak to you and Marinette about it later, okay?”

Probably all that could be expected, but Adrien was satisfied for the moment.

“Alright… and I forgive you, by the way. “ She back straightened and she was looking at him from the corner of her eye, mouth quirked and brows furrowed, almost like she didn’t understand how. Adrien shrugged and kept speaking, “Chló, we’ve been friends since childhood and I think we still are friends. I was in a bad spot when you screamed at me, but… I can’t blame you for being scared. I saw myself in a mirror before and my appearance has only gotten worse.”

“… You’re kidding, right? We could cover this up,” she said, but Adrien started shifting.

Marinette let her hand fall away as he slowly sat up. The first shift of the blanket was all that was needed for them to see his arm and how the fur now sprouted above his elbow almost near his shoulder and ran down to his hands – no, his claws. Though his body was packing on muscles and fat again, his furred forearm was notably larger than his bicep. As well, his padded palm was massive enough to crush (or in Marinette’s case, cradle) a person’s head; and that didn’t even account his elongated fingers ending in black pointed claws that hooked out and could be retracted.

His loose shirt covered a still human chest, but then there were his legs he set down as he settled on the edge of his bed. The baggy pajama that belled around his feet were all that appropriately accommodated his pawed feet, extended ankles, and knees, again, all covered in black fur. The full fanged grin he gave the other three was strained. They hadn’t flinched, but he could hear their hearts racing and smell their growing fear.

“It’s… a lot to cover up. You might be able to convince the class to look the other way, but it’s a new school and new teachers,” he sighed. “Being around Marinette would mean I don’t destroy something again, but as much as I would love to go to school, that isn’t feasibly possible. Not to mention, the last time we went out, we pretty much outed ourselves in public.”

“About that…” Alya trailed, clicking through her phone for a moment. It took her several seconds to locate what she wanted before presenting the device to him and Marinette. “Look at this. You guys might have ended up revealing yourselves, but there was only praise for your actions after saving those construction workers and fixing the bridge… How did you do that anyway?”

“Huh? Oh, it's... apparently something I can do with enough fortune stored up,” Marinette admitted, looking up from the article to answer before continuing to read. “… The police didn’t want to arrest us?”

“They wanted to thank us?” Adrien couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Well, yeah, man.” Nino waved a hand, grinning widely. “You two kept people from taking the plunge into the Seine, you stopped the Pont des Arts from collapsing, and you totally saved Théo’s skin. He’s been drawing you two non-stop; it’s crazy!” He winked at Marinette. “He especially wants to talk to the bug girl that caught him. Something about wanting an autograph…”

“Autograph?”

Adrien shook his head and handed Alya her phone back.

“It’s amazing and all to be regarded as heroes by some people, but that was then. Right now, we’re the villains. We’ll figure out how to lessen my anxiety and my responses, and that’s that.” No more impulsive actions, no more messing things up for Marinette, and no more going outdoors. He’d be able to learn the recluse lifestyle; it really wasn’t any different from his first couple years of life. Though, there was something very worrying about the way Alya tapped on her phone and then huddled with the other two, showing them something that had them critically considering.

“Alya…” Marinette warned, but something was already happening.

Adrien’s tail curled.

 

Whatever they were plotting, it wasn’t going to work… 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum hum, so I realized, I never actually posted... Adrien's final changes before his whole... Primalness... SO THAT WAS MY BAD WHEN PEOPLE WERE ASKING WHAT HE [LOOKS LIKE RIGHT NOW](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/159143698591/update-cocoon). He's, of course, gotten his weight back on unlike in the image, but point is, I drew this back for Cocoon and... never linked it. Oops... so hopefully that answers some questions.
> 
> Now then... let's talk about things in regards to cats. I have to look into several things in regards to them: their ability when it comes to object permanence, separation anxiety and its causes, and finally, drooling. Cats have the ability to know an object still exists when it moves... as long as they can still see it move. Strange, but it is how it is. When it comes to separation anxiety, it is stated that there's no cause, but there are factors as to why a cat might suffer this such as early separation from their mother or other various traumatic events, annnd we can guess how Chat Adrien is in his regard. Last, but not least, I knew about cats drooling, but I've always had happy cats so I had to check if cats did drool under other circumstances. Typically, it's out of some come of mouth-related issues, but they do drool when extremely content or when experiencing extreme stress. 
> 
> I know there's a lot of things between Adrien and Marinette, and some of you might be getting tired of it, but they can't anticipate their mental limits like their physical ones. The kids will get better, I promise, but more time needed. Marinette being able to visit her own parents helped. There were unseen smiles and hugs and tears and pastries to be had. And now, the teenagers are plotting which has Adrien and Marinette nervous. What could it be? Eh... you'll have to see next time!
> 
> I'm off to enjoy the rest of my day break so until next time, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not sure, but she promises him to try one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

For the next several weeks, what happened in the room wasn’t brought up. A letter detailing a ‘family emergency’ was sent to the school, explaining that – until it was resolved – Bridgette would be continuing her studies with tutors. There was one request however, and that was for several students (Alya, Nino, and Chloé) to continue coming to the Agreste Manor in order to help simulate classroom studies and give Bridgette more personable contacts outside of the Manor.

The excuse worked and allowed Marinette to, once again, remain in the Manor and try to lessen Adrien’s anxiety. So far, with every attempt made, nothing seemed to be working. They wondered if that was part of the damage he suffered, and if it was, it was just another cruelty upon the other trauma he had undergone. Ruined body and mind, Adrien could not consciously remain in control for more than three hours if Marinette was absent from his presence. They both recalled the days where this experiment happened, how she would be taken and stripped of her energy, or how Adrien was taken to an isolated room while she recovered and held there for the reactions to begin. If he could not perceive her presence, than he became significantly distressed, and no matter what they tried – leaving something with her scent, giving him audio recordings, leaving a video on – they didn’t restore him, but only delayed his mental collapse.

 

There was no Master Fu they could ask anymore.

 

Adrien’s mother – unable to experience the bond the two shared – could not offer any advice towards a solution and only support.

Adrien’s father could only watch in his own silent despair as his son didn’t seem to improve.

They couldn’t hire any therapists or take them to a psychiatrist; they couldn’t get medicine without a diagnosis and prescription written by the doctor; they could only attempt to rely on sources they found and do their best with alternative means. If only more could be done…

 

And maybe, more could.

 

The Agrestes and Dupain-Chengs weren’t positive about the plan working, but the argument Alya brought up was sound. They hadn’t considered being inside might be detrimental to both his and Marinette’s attempt to find a healthy normalcy in their new lives. They needed more than each other and the Manor staff, and being cooped up from the world further fed their unconscious paranoia of it only being dangerous now. Just like Marinette, Adrien needed to have the ability to go outside and interact with others; people who weren’t involved in order to gradually come to terms and then find a way to moderate their episodes.

It took days for Alya to convince the families to try it, and longer for them to get everything in order. Once everything was done and the plan proposed to Adrien and Marinette, he nearly panicked. Fortunately, just as he had convinced Marinette, she spoke calmly to him, meeting each worried question with a gentle answer. She managed to coax him into trying for just one day – they would see how it went, and if he wasn’t sure about the identity or Alya’s disguise, just anything, then they would come home.

“It… really isn’t good for us to be cooped up.” Her fingers combed his blonde locks and her nails lightly scraped against his neck as he lay on her lap. “Remember that night we met Master Fu, I was going crazy staying inside. You convinced me to go out anyway.”

“Yeah, but that was at night and there weren’t so many people out going there or coming back,” he retorted, nuzzling his cheek against her leg. “This is during the daytime. There’s going to be people everywhere.”

She shook her head. “Our only destinations will be here, my parents’ bakery, and the school; nowhere else. I already told Alya, Nino, and Chloé it has to be that way for this to possibly work.”

 

“… What did they say?”

 

“Eh, there wasn’t much of a fuss. Alya and Nino love the bakery and I’m pretty sure Chloé likes it too aside from… you know.”

 

He did know. And he still didn’t understand why Marinette being happy with her simple lifestyle was reason enough for Chloé to bully her for several years. His friend could have everything she desired and no doubt her father would get it, but Marinette’s contentedness with things as meager as knitting needles or thread just made her jealous. Maybe it was something he would understand if his social interactions had been similar when he was younger; he wasn’t sure.

Shaking himself from the thought, he shifted his position so he could look up at Marinette.

 

“So…” he started, “Let’s go over the alibi again?”

 

Her eyes caught his and her hand stilled at the crown of his head.

 

“Sure. I’ll give you a quiz to see what you remember. First, what’s your name?”

 

“Félix Agreste.”

 

“What? You’re related to Gabriel Agreste?”

 

“Yes. I’m Gabriel Agreste’s nephew.”

 

“I see, and what brings you to Paris? Where did you live before moving here?”

 

“Montcuq. I was born in Paris, but due to early childhood asthma, the family doctor recommended we move elsewhere until it could be properly managed. My condition’s improved and I wanted to try attending public school, but getting around Montcuq can be difficult. My Uncle kindly decided to take me in during your first week of school.”

 

“Oh, so that must’ve been why Bridgette wasn’t attending…”

 

“Yes. Since she intends to become a caretaker, she volunteered to help me around school.”

 

Marinette nodded. “That sounds good, but… someone will undoubtedly ask about the cap.”

 

“That? I get cold easily,” Adrien replied smoothly. There was one part of the story they weren’t addressing, but if it came up, it would come up and he would answer. He hoped no one would ask, but there was always a chance. Marinette wasn’t asking right now though. She was only nodded and petting his head again, slowly drawing purrs from his throat.

 

“What’s with the weird face mask and sleeves?”

 

“I have scars around my eyes, on my arms, and on my hands. I don’t like talking about them,” Adrien answered and closed his eyes in bliss as Marinette’s fingers danced on the top of her right ear. He knew he started kneading, but he just made sure to be careful of his claws, keeping his flexing paws from catching on their blanket. She giggled softly and he reasonably decided that a sweet ‘meow’ was appropriate along with rubbing against her further.

“Haha, get your affections out right now. We can’t do any of this during class.”

“I knooow…” he whined, opening his eyes and giving her what he hoped was giving his best pleading cat eyes. When she just held her hand aloft, he sighed. “… I’m still scared of something going wrong. I’ll be near you, but what if the police get involved? What if you get hurt?”

 

“Adrien…”

 

He was getting worked up again, but her touches kept his distress from winding too tight.

“It’s a risk… and sometimes, we have to take them. If something goes wrong – if people come to capture us, just listen to me. Only listen to me… I promise, it’ll be okay.”

Staring at her for a few seconds longer, he soon bobbed his head and closed his eyes, letting himself sink back into the moment of contentedness they were sharing. He’d worry about tomorrow once it arrived.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette, this isn’t going to work.”

“Adrien, we haven’t even arrived yet; calm down.”

“You’re right; the car can still be turned around!”

“ _ Adrien _ …! No, no! Come on; deep breaths with me…”

 

They were pulling up to the school and all his instincts were telling him to flee, and for once, Marinette was providing the optimistic support while he freaked out over numerous negative outcomes. What if the story didn’t hold up? What if his mask slipped? What if they managed to see his claws? He was becoming very vocal in his distress, but his mewls began to diminish as he took several deep breaths with her. In and out, he managed to slow his racing pulse and tried to mentally override negative connotations with the positives. He’d be with Marinette all day; he would be able to see Alya, Nino, and Chloé; he’d actually get to make friends with everyone who had been in Mme. Bustier’s class previously when his first attempt at public school was interrupted…

He metaphorically latched to the idea of friends and other people and positive social interactions that wouldn’t result in pain. He would always have Marinette by his side, but both of them needed others around them, and help managing their memories by making new ones.

Releasing his breath slowly for what had to be the fifth time, the car had come to a stop before the school. Feeling pressure on his covered claws, he looked up to meet Marinette’s eyes and nodded slowly. “Okay… okay. I’m ready to try…”

Though, that confidence didn’t stop him from briefly jumping when the passenger door beside him opened. The Gorilla stood there, the chair already unfolded and waiting to assist ‘Félix’ into it so ‘Bridgette’ could take him to class. He didn’t struggle as he was moved from car to the wheelchair, but he did take a look around, hoping that the fake tinted glasses he wore did the trick to hide his eyes. His legs covered, his hands resting on his lap, he thanks the Gorilla and smiled at him, watching as the older man nodded and returned to the car while Marinette came to grab the handles.

“You remember everything?” she asked quietly, turning the chair and pushing him towards the school ramp. He felt his fur rise at all the eyes falling on them and ducked his head down.

“I remember… I’m still a little nervous.”

“We’ll be okay.” The wheelchair halting, he felt her hand grip and squeeze his shoulder, and he wished he could reach up and hold her hand. However, to play his part, he couldn’t. Instead, he smiled to himself and nodded which satisfied her enough to continue pushing him to their homeroom.

From beneath his knitted cap, he could hear the students whispering amongst each other, wondering about the student Bridgette was helping along. There were comments about his attire of course – the way his legs were covered, how his hands were obscured, the flesh-toned mask covering the top of his face – and there were perhaps only one or two comments that might be derogatory towards his apparent ‘disability’, but no comments about fur, ears, paws, or a tail.

There was his first relieved breath… but perhaps it was too soon as they reached their homeroom.

The moment they entered, all discussions in the room fell silent. Heads turning, Adrien recognized each student, save for two, from Mme. Bustier’s class previously. Nino, Alya, Chloé, and Sabrina were the first he quickly looked at due to inherent familiarity. After them though, he couldn’t match each face with a name.

He remembered Ivan. A normally larger and often scowling young man with short dark hair and a small tuft dyed blonde resting on his forehead, his cool gray eyes were narrowed in confusion, his thick eyebrows nestled together in the center of his face as he tried to make heads or tails of the ‘new student’. He didn’t wear the crossbone t-shirt Adrien recalled, but one adorned with bones more animalistic in nature. Now, there were two reasons Adrien remembered Ivan.

First was the muscular boy behind him named Kim; still wearing the red hoodie sweater behind him and frozen in the middle of teasing a small, but bold girl with even bolder pink hair. She was in mid-swing at his arm, and in the quiet and without looking, followed through with that action. Kim hollered in surprise and withdrew, rubbing his arm and stepping closer to who must’ve been his friend? A familiar boy again with thick-framed glasses and umber skin, he matched the mental idea of almost everything nerd, but without the suspenders Adrien remembered and the pens in his chest pocket. Everyone else around them – mainly the girl dressed in black and the other girl in pink – he didn’t have their names either.

The other reason Adrien remembered Ivan was because of the small girl holding his hand. While Adrien didn’t get to know the timid Mylène, he did know that the girl with multi-colored braids had been the person of Ivan’s affections and the reason why Kim had teased him. A near fight and small intervention thanks to Marinette and Alya, and Ivan and Mylène had become a couple before Adrien’s departure. She looked similar to how he recalled, but she had traded in her pink bandana for one with little skeleton dogs that matched Ivan’s shirt. After her, Adrien didn’t think he ever met the boy with flaming red hair formally, and then again, the entirely new students to the classroom’s fold.

Still hanging by the door, no one spoke and everyone was waiting for someone else to move. Looks were exchanged, the two odd out students seemed to realize there was  _ something _ about the new student that had all the class’s attention.

 

“… No way.”

 

Kim’s voice jolted motion. While the suspected three approached first with wide smiles and patting his shoulders (or in Chloé’s case, giving him a hug), the students circled slowly, Alya closing the door before the first curious voice finally asked.

 

“Adrien?”

 

He clenched his hands at Mylène’s question, panic rising in his chest until Marinette murmured, “It’s okay… They know. They’re not going to say anything.”

“We figured out ‘Bridgette’ by lunch her first day,” Ivan explained. “She didn’t tell us everything, but she did tell us she knew where you were and that the police were trying to catch you after what happened. Not that you did any of that on purpose…”

“ _ These _ two purposely causing collateral damage?” the pink-haired girl scoffed. “Someone who’s pretty much the sweetest klutz in the world isn’t about to do anything so crazy. And I remember him wallowing that whole week he was in Mme. Bustier’s because Marinette was mad at him. Yeah, Kim’s more intentionally destructive with his thumb than these two combined.”

 

“Oh, you wanna go, Alix?!”

 

“You two aren’t going anywhere. We have precisely four minutes and thirty-seven seconds remaining until class begins and the teacher will arrive in three minutes and twenty-five seconds.” The boy with the thick glasses pushed them up on the bridge of his nose. “Like with Marinette, we should take that time to learn Adrien’s alias to make sure we don’t slip-up during class.”

“Yeah…” The girl in black combed some of her purple streaked hair behind her. “So… what is your name right now?”

“Ah…” Adrien trailed, bewildered at how they seemed to be taking things in stride. This was… “… Félix Agreste, Gabriel’s nephew and Adrien’s cousin.”

“Huh… cool.”

“Hello, Félix! Welcome to class!” the almost pixie-like girl besides her taller, darker dressed friend cheered, her hands clasped together and her smile blinding. “Welcome back more appropriately, Adrien. We’re hoping to get to know you better this time around. Is that okay??”

“We never spoke before… I sat in the back, but, I agree with Rose,” the red-head just barely said. “Could we be friends…?”

“H-Huh? I-I mean, yeah, of course we can.”

 

Adrien was dazed and almost overwhelmed, but it certainly wasn’t for the reasons he originally suspected he would be. The chatter continued around him, Chloé and Sabrina directing new seating arrangements that would have to be discussed with the teacher with Kim and his friend Max helping make suitable for wheeling Adrien’s chair in next to Marinette’s seat. Looking up, he saw Alya, Marinette, and Nino speaking to the two lycée students – Adalie and Lance respectively – to fill in the gaps for them when it came to ‘Félix’. They seemed to understand shortly and gave Adrien a nod.

He didn’t… Everyone was being surprisingly accommodating to them.

Marinette probably saw his quizzical look and hugged him from behind. “Told you it was going to be okay. Everyone here thinks the manhunt for us is ridiculous; if they wanted to know the truth, they would just ask us calmly to come forward about the facility instead of trying to use everything they’ve been finding out in order to blame us.”

Adrien closed his eyes. They were trying to spin it – continue the hunt on the excuse that they were Hawkmoth’s creations and therefore, acting on his behalf. It didn’t explain Marinette restoring everything or bringing people back to life, but that would be twisted soon enough. Call it them going rogue no doubt. But… there were people that knew how ridiculous that sounded; and if they saw who the ‘culprits’ were, what would they think then, too? Something to wonder, but Adrien’ didn’t want to find out anytime soon.

Their teacher, M. Bernard, arrived exactly when Max said he would. He greeted the class and welcomed ‘Bridgette’ back before the bell rang, and turned to address Adrien once the class had settled down.

 

“Welcome, Félix, and welcome back to Paris. On behalf of the faculty we hope you enjoy your time here.”

 

Having one more look around the classroom, Adrien hummed. “I think I will, Monsieur. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check off finding a way to incorporate Félix and Bridgette into this story! Haha, not the original intention, but if you have to borrow some identities, you might as well. The children really do need to be surrounded a little more by their peers after everything. Something in the show I would really love to see is the Class coming together to either help Ladybug and Chat Noir, or defend them... ah, right, I'm supposed to be talking about the story.
> 
> Welp, there isn't much to say other than they're taking another risk, but a risk that needs to be taken. Adrien's a little more obvious with everything, but they've covered him up good. Also, it was nice of them to find out not everyone's buying into the fact they're the guilty ones. THOUGH, there's still more chapters that need to be written, posted, and the like before this story's over!
> 
> Now, don't know if I mentioned, but I'm participating in Smutember this month and have been... distracted by that. Also, I might post early next week if I can get through this next chapter because it's my birthday Tuesday so why not try posting that day? Yeah, probably not going to happen again (like for the anniversary), but we'll see! So much to do why isn't there more tiiime?
> 
> For now, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Marinette was proud.

 

Halfway into October and school was going well. As Bridgette and Félix, they were just two other students around campus, but during their homeroom, it was like they were never gone as long as the teacher wasn’t in class yet. It was easy enough for her to transfer into talking with her old classmates again, but she was beaming, watching Adrien socialize with Kim, Max, Nino, and Lance from a distance. He’d been unsure about managing to get along with the others, but there he was, talking about Football and Rugby games, the recent news on Ultimate Mecha Strike IV, and finally, Jagged Stone’s new album set to drop next month. To see him able to smile around other people like that was a relief.

“Awe, they’re getting along so well,” Rose cooed, her hands cupping her chin and cradling her head as she rested her elbows on the desk. “And Adrien’s not pulling back his smile. You can see his fangs today.”

“His tail’s trying to wag,” Juleka noted, and Marinette blinked, noticing the slight shifting beneath Adrien’s blanket. Oh, she would have to tell him before M. Bernard noticed later.

A tap on her shoulder had her turning away from the scene and facing Alix who gestured towards Alya, Chloé, and Sabrina pouring over a notebook, scratching out, rewriting, and then silently appearing to debate among each other. Marinette sidled over in her chair and lightly hummed to draw their attention. When they noticed her there, Alya pushed the notebook over to her to look at, adding the pen on top.

It was looking good so far, but she did have to scratch out several things. As much as many of these would be nice, it just wasn’t possible. That would draw attention, and even if they got written consent from everyone, it would still be too risky. Maybe Mme. Agreste or Nathalie could do that so they could be saved for later, and perhaps move everything from this room to the other room. Besides those few things that still needed to be run by M. Agreste, everything else seemed sound.

 

Hopefully he said okay to it.

 

“Even if we can’t do this, there’s still school the next day,” Alya assured Marinette as she pushed the notebook back for the other girls to see. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem. M. Bernard probably won’t mind.”

“I still say the hotel would be better,” Chloé huffed, crossing her arms with a frown. “But there’s no way daddy would let it happen.”

“He’s still under pressure to catch the people behind the ‘attack’ on Paris,” Sabrina filled in as the blonde fell silent. “Other countries are trying to get involved that even the President has been busy discouraging them.”

Alya sighed, shaking her head, but Marinette was surprised. Alya clicked her tongue, “Good ol’ paranoia. You and Adrien probably haven’t been watching the news, but other places have been getting ramped up. Governments are reaching their own conclusions since the news about Hawkmoth is still slowly being released and what’s been deciphered of his research…”

 

Marinette sat up straight, eyes widened and darting over to Adrien. She could see he had tensed, and around him, the boys had fallen silent.

 

“… What have they found?”

 

“Nothing specific… and if they have found anything important, it hasn’t been released to the public,” Alya said, frowning. Marinette shifted uncomfortably, the uncertainty of what had been found and what may have been uncovered sending a chill down her spine. Hawkmoth’s mutant research might be a good thing; however, if Hawkmoth was taking notes on herself or Adrien, or both of them, she didn’t want to imagine where they would begin and where they would end; what they might detail and if they would reveal the contents to their parents.

Eyes rising from where they’d fallen to look at the ground, she was staring at Adrien. His previous smile was gone and his gaze had become distant, his sudden disengagement unnerving, but not unreasonable.

 

“If you… find out anything more, tell me later. I have to…”

 

“Huh? Oh, right…” Alya seemed to only then notice what effect her words had. She remained seated as Marinette stood, and the silent classroom did their best not to stare as she crossed the room to take her seat beside the mutant boy, placing a hand on his concealed claw. The other boys took that as a signal to head to their own seats, leaving the two alone. No, they didn’t follow the news, but it wasn’t out of ignorance. Adrien could handle it, but _Marinette_ found herself having panic attacks thinking about how close the police were to arresting them. And – if the police drew that close – she always worried what could happen in the process of the arrest; if they would live to their trial if they still got one.

What could get Adrien worked up was the awareness once they were outside; not to mention, with more of Hawkmoth’s facility being uncovered, he grew anxious wondering if they would find what remained of his rooms. She remembered he shed plenty of blood and a sample would reveal he had been present.

Gently, she pet his hand from his knuckles to his wrists, murmuring under her breath so only his sensitive ears heard her whisper reassurance to him. It took a minute before he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, turning his head in her direction.

 

“That’s it… It’s okay. Everything’s okay…”

 

He nodded, opening his eyes part way to look at her – focus on her, she had said that, if anything went wrong. Clarity was returning to his gaze, and his next exhale was far steadier than his previous. Nodding after several more seconds, his claw twitched. “I’m okay… Nothing bad is happening…”

“Mhm… Nothing bad is happening…”

And with all her luck, hopefully nothing bad would continue to happen at least long enough for the day to pass without incident. If Gabriel said it was allowed, this needed to happen, and she would make sure the older man said yes.

 

* * *

 

Diana must have already spoken to Gabriel on the matter because he only laid down some ground rules for the day. Only students from class, no ordering in, blinds were to be shut and windows avoided, and as to avoid rousing suspicion, they were coming over study so anything significant was to be hidden within a school bag. Food would be prepared by both the Agrestes’ chef and Marinette’s parents with hors d’oeuvres and pastries respectively, Nino could handle the music (the volume was to remain low), and the Gorilla and Nathalie would make sure there were no surprise guests.

Humming a gentle song under her breath, Marinette held Adrien’s rapt attention under the guise of a brief nap for the preparations to be made. While earlier, there had been nonsensical hums here and there, it was never really a song like this one. He had been getting high-strung leading to today, the cat mutant was now putty in her lap, his eyes closed and his body relaxed, and his ears flicking under her fingers. He nuzzled her again with his cheek and chirped once before resuming his purr, lulling back into a lax state with both paws wrapped around her legs. If she knew her voice would have this kind of ability over him before, she probably could have calmed him down plenty of times before.

 

What they said about hindsight was true.

 

A knock at the door had her abruptly cut off her song and she turned her head as Adrien stirred back into the realm of reality when he fingers drew away. Without any need for prompting, the door opened slowly, Gabriel himself stepping into the room with the usual attire of impeccable suit and tie.

 

This was it then…

 

Adrien was tense on her lap.

 

“Adrien, Marinette, a word in the dining hall…”

 

“Give us a minute, M. Agreste?” Marinette asked levelly, feeling Adrien shake. The only word tended to be bad when his father called them downstairs. Gabriel nodded once and dismissed himself without another word; and the moment the door closed behind him, she found too much cat in her lap and a blanket enclosing the two of them.

 

“Adrien…”

 

“I don’t want to know what it is this time,” he muttered, his tail visibly lashing above the floor. His face was pressed into her neck and his body was awkwardly, and she had to shift back on the bed just so they didn’t fall off. “I don’t want… to hear what else of Hawkmoth’s research they’ve found, and I don’t want to think about how much closer they’re getting to find us. What if dad makes us leave school? W-What if something happens again?” He doesn’t mean to, but she could feel his claws pressing into her back and maybe even piercing her shirt. She doesn’t mind though and only wrapped her arms around him tighter.

“Nothing has happened this far… and if anything does, we’re still going to be together. You know that, right?”

She knew she had said something like this before, but it didn’t seem to assure him. The pressure against her back didn’t disappear at least. Sighing, her hand massaged his back and she turned her head to kiss his temple. “Remember, if anything bad comes out of this…”

“Listen to you.” His body shuddered and he exhaled faintly. “Focus and listen to you.”

“Mhm…”

She let her fingers thread his hair and combed gently to the nape of his neck. “Come on, let’s go. We’ll at least be given some time to come to terms with… whatever it is this time.”

Marinette could tell he was reluctant to let go, but his claws loosened and withdrew, and he slipped back, rising slowly to his feet. About to stand up herself, she paused when his hand appeared before her and looked up to meet his eyes. His ears were limp and his eyes half-fallen, but they opened more and he managed a weak grin. With her own contained smile back, she took hold of his hand and stood with his assistance – though, she didn’t let go either as they headed from the room.

They took their time heading down the hallway, but she felt Adrien take each step at the staircase slower the closer they got to the first floor. If he was scared, he would squeeze her hand, but glancing back towards him, she could see that his brow was knitted and his nose twitched.

 

“Marinette?”

“Come on, Adrien,” she urged, her smile growing. “Just a few more steps.”

He still trailed behind her and she was almost dragging him to the dining room. Of all the things he had been expecting, she knew he wouldn’t have been anticipating this as she finally opened the door.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

By some miracle, Adrien did not spring to the ceiling as she originally feared upon everyone’s exclamation, but he did freeze seeing them all present and in his house. The dining table was laid with a variety of snacks and pastries from one end until the large cake at the opposing end surrounded by presents. All of his classmates stood at that side as well some holding balloons, others having thrown confetti, and the last few, leading clapping while Marinette walked him over.

“B-But… what?” He was bewildered, eyes wide and shooting a look back towards her.

Beaming, she squeezed his claw and took the lead singing ‘Happy Birthday’, their classmates and parents quick to join in on the second line. The shock didn’t fade even as realization dawned in his widened eyes as they neared completion. Another round of clapping and he finally blinked.

“… It’s my birthday?” he asked hesitantly, stepping closer to Marinette with his tail wagging behind him. When she nodded, she noticed his eyes become glassy, but the smile that stretched across his face was a brilliant. “I… I forgot. It’s my birthday. Wait, this is a party? We’re having a birthday party??”

Marinette did not miss the way Diana’s head snapped in Gabriel’s direction, but she stepped back as Nino shot forward and gave Adrien a hug. “Yeah, man! Happy birthday!”

Adrien was startled for a second, but Marinette did not stop him from pulling his hand away to hug his best friend back. In fact, he picked Nino up in a second. “You guys threw me a birthday party!”

“W-Woah!”

“Chloé told us you never really had one before,” Alya explained, placing a hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder. “So, Marinette got a notebook for the whole class to put this all together. Got your dad’s permissions, he laid down a few rules, and ta-da! One sweet sixteen birthday bash!”

“Like _I_ would allow us to skip his birthday after he didn’t get one last year!” Chloé exclaimed, no one really missing Sabrina tapping her phone with a pleased expression. “Marinette just beat me to the planning.”

“Did you like the confetti, Adrien?” Rose asked with her large eyes somehow even wider. “Juleka and I suggested it! Kim suggested party poppers, but we thought those might be too loud.”

“Loud and awesome! They’re made for a surprise party!”

“Cats hear 1.6 octaves above a human. Party poppers would be far too loud for Adrien’s hearing,” Max interjected, looking up at Kim. “Yelling ‘Surprise!’ and throwing confetti was a sufficient substitute.”

“Max, less facts; more party,” was Kim’s answer. Rolling his eyes, Max relented with a small smirk.

 

Adrien put Nino back on his feet, allowing him to get some music playing. While the students proceeded to dancing or milling around, Marinette stepped back to watch Adrien’s parents approach their son, contentedness evident on her face. Barely a few seconds into watching and she found herself enveloped two familiar sets of arms – one set massive and the other, much smaller around her waist. Her cheek touched her Maman’s as her Papa held them both to his chest.

“Good job, sweetheart,” Sabine whispered. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen Adrien so happy.”

“Yeah! This was a great plan!” Tom guffawed, but Marinette shook her head.

“I didn’t plan this all on my own. If I didn’t have everyone else, it probably wouldn’t have been this much of a success.”

If they hadn’t taken the chance to go outside after everyone’s help, it would’ve never come to this: Adrien having friends and celebrating his birthday with a party. She was happy they’d been convinced into going even if some things still needed to be rectified. Eyeing Chloé from the corner of her eye, she squeaked when her feet suddenly left the ground. At some point, her parents had stepped away and Adrien had been freed. He had soaring and twirled her around, laughing boldly before bringing her into a hug.

 

“Thank you, Marinette! Thank you so much!”

 

“A-Adrien…!?”

 

But he wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, he unexpectedly gasped. “Marinette, what about your birthday?”

“Huh? But this is—“

“But we didn’t celebrate yours!” Back down on her feet, she blinked mouth agape when Adrien called everyone’s attention. “Guys! We need to sing Happy Birthday for Marinette too!”

Marinette began to wave her hands. “T-That doesn’t need to happen!”

“You know the rules, Marinette!” Nino called, halting the current song. “Everyone, you heard the birthday boy! Countdown three! Two! One!”

 

She felt her face turning beet red as everyone began to sing Happy Birthday for a second time, the jovial Adrien singing along with them this time, holding her hand all the while. Marinette wondered if he knew he was, or had just done so unconsciously, but from the way he squeezed down, he knew.

 

“Happy birthday, Marinette!” everyone cheered.

 

Adrien turned and beamed at her, emerald eyes gleaming. When everyone else turned away, he leaned close to her and she felt the furred tip of his nose brush over hers, his body reverberating with a pleased purr.

 

“Happy birthday, Marinette… Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I intended on finishing typing this up on Tuesday, but I fell behind on Smutember prompts by a day and had to write one fill and then draw the other, and then once I finished those, it was already time to go out to birthday dinner. Korean BBQ, yum~ 
> 
> Also, got a little drunk and no writing occurred after that; only sleep.
> 
> So, in reality, I didn't originally plan this chapter. There was going to be the last chapter and then more plot advancement this chapter, but I figured... give the kids just a little more reprieve. Adrien _just_ got back to school and I would be being super rude (not like that has stopped me before of course, but /shruuug). Also, I didn't have anyone's birthdays - weird that they're still teenagers going through this, yeah? Huhu, but I promise... plot advancement next week~
> 
> With nothing more to add on my end, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! I will see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Detection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he work up this morning, something was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

“Adrien…?”

 

Marinette’s voice was barely above a breath, but her mouth was close to his ears even the chatter around the school’s main hall could not mask her. “Is everything okay? You’ve been tense since this morning.”

It was no surprise that she had actually noticed  _ this _ soon. They rarely kept apart even during morning routines.

From the moment Adrien awakened that morning, something had been off. It was a sensation he had felt before, but for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why. Marinette was still beside him in bed, they had breakfast with his father and mother without issue, and getting to school, nothing occurred. No flat tires, no accidents, not even an argument occurring in front of school. It didn’t make sense to him, but even as he was wheeled towards class, the feeling wasn’t going away. Instead, it latched to his shoulders and prodded his back; not completely unlike his powers when they were bubbling towards the surface, but it didn’t at least bite or sting.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Marinette inquired about it.

 

“… I don’t know.”

 

It was the honest answer.

He didn’t know; he didn’t know why he was feeling like this, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain the feeling. However, he could tell her so much.

“Remember at Pont des Arts? Right before part of the bridge was almost destroyed?” he asked, looking back at her as his chair was brought to a stop. They still had about fifteen minutes before classes began so they could spare a few minutes outside. Eyes back, he can see her nodding, and how her face morphs into one of unease, blue gaze briefly flashing their apprehension.

 

She would remember that day. How could either of them forget?

 

“You said ‘Something’s wrong’ right before the boards broke…” she muttered, and he heard her heartbeat pick up. He didn’t mean to cause that, but how could she not react that way? How could either of them remain calm? And in this disguise, he could not even begin to comfort her other than pressing his face against the hand closest to him, his lips brushing against a finger.

“I don’t know why… and I haven’t seen anything so far so I’m still feeling it.” He pressed his cheek against knuckles and that seemed to be the better way to calm her. “I didn’t want to worry you, but… now that you know, we should be ready. And if the reason makes itself known…”

He trailed.

 

Actually, what should they do?

 

Last time, people had been in danger and the police had come. The public had recorded them – recorded everything that happened and revealed them. If this feeling resulted in something similar, the same would happen, would it not? If not the recordings than at least emergency services would need to be alerted. People were in danger; it was only logical to call 112. Danger was danger, but if Marinette and him hadn’t been present or hadn’t done anything, people would’ve been hurt before the police arrived.

 

So, if people were in danger again… what would they do?

 

It wouldn’t be fair to allow them to be hurt if that was the instance, but saving them would… that would allow the police to arrive.

 

Blinking, he saw Marinette tightly gripping his chair and knew she had to be considering something similar. And knowing her as he did now, it was probably going down a less-than optimistic route, but could he fault her?

 

No.

 

Not this time, he could not.

 

Besides that, they were at school. Whatever occurred, there were already emergency procedures in place that things would be okay. And that was only if anything happened at school. Whatever was making his instincts itch, it could be later – when they visit Marinette’s parents at lunch, when they go back to the Manor, even right before bed tonight. If it could hold off until tomorrow, maybe they could stay home. But the feeling was at the same dreadful intensity as before that it had to be at some point close by.

“What should we do?” His tongue ran nervously over fangs and his eyes peered behind him as he took in the students, trying to pick out who might be the affected party even though he didn’t know if that was possible. Or what if it wasn’t just one and this would affect several people in different locations? His pupils contracted behind his glasses, falling on Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka nearby. Those three? He clenched the arms of the wheelchair.

 

“… We can’t.”

 

Her voice was despondent, void of the usual upbeat flare and he looked up at her face. Marinette was chewing on her lower lip, worriedly casting her own gaze around. “I don’t mean we shouldn’t do  _ anything _ … I just mean we can’t prevent it from happening. If we try, they’re going to wonder how we knew something would happen.”

He hadn’t really thought about that – how knowing something would happen would be so bad. And he didn’t think he would be capable of playing it off just as intuition especially with his suspicions.

“Do you know what it’s going to be?”

“… No, but I think Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka might be involved.”

“Just those three?” Now they were both looking at the three who, in turn, seemed to realize they were being watched. Rose waved while Juleka nodded in their direction. However, Nathanaël seemed to bow his head and refused to meet their eyes, his face soon matching his hair in hue.

Marinette waved back for the two of them, but Adrien could tell she was thinking.

“Hm… We have most of our classes with them today. Let’s just keep watch for now, but don’t be too obvious.”

“Hey, I can do that,” Adrien replied, managing a small grin. He’d keep his eyes and ears peeled; he just sincerely hoped that the feeling was bothering him for other reasons entirely.

 

* * *

 

Nothing occurred in homeroom, their following classes, or at lunch, but the feeling persisted as the day continued. It wasn’t any more, but it wasn’t any less and for him, it was beginning to shift his feelings from panic to mild irritation. Though, perhaps it was the early onset of paranoia instead because he felt like he was looking everywhere as Marinette pushed him back into school.

Settled in for their afternoon Chemical Physics course, he froze.

Both ears beneath his knitted cap rose to their limited point and he felt his eyes bulge as every part of him tensed. His breath caught in his throat and suddenly found himself coughing and unable to breathe. It took far too long to recover and a gentle hand pressed against his back.

“Félix?!” ‘Bridgette’ gasped, patting his back to try alleviating, but it continued. “Ah, Monsieur, if I could take him to the nurse?”

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

“ N-No… Bridgette, wait--!”

 

His nose quivered and he wanted to gag, but they were already out the door. He kept himself from struggling, but he was looking back through the shades, watching the teacher prepare the burner. Every fiber of his being was wound into a knot and it was about to become undone.

“Adri--?”

“Stop the teacher! Quick!” he wheezed, finally breaking through his coughing fit. “There’s a leak! Gas is leaking in the room!”

But even as those words escaped him, the string became undone.

Marinette’s eyes widened just as the fire alarms sounded, both of them whipping around to see smoke pouring from the classroom door and flames angrily striking at the glass. She wheeled him aside as the other classrooms began to evacuate, but their own wasn’t opening. Leaning forward in his chair, Adrien was threatening to fall out – or stand. “They’re blocked in!”

Briefly breaking from his side, he watched her peer through the window and could see her pale, flinching back when sparks managed to slip beneath the door. Thinking about the room’s layout, he knew some students would be able to get out through the windows, but that was as long as everyone remained calm – and as long as the fire didn’t spread too fast. But the gas was still pouring, and the fuel the school used would cause students to pass out if the smoke didn’t first.

“Bridgette! Félix! You’re supposed to evacuate!” M. Bernard’s voice snapped above pounding feet while the two teenagers roiled over the dilemma. “The fire department will be here soon!”

“… Not soon enough,” Adrien spoke, but not to their teacher. His eyes were locked with Marinette’s and he knew what she was already thinking. 

 

He could see the moment  _ it _ flickered in her eyes.

 

Though M. Bernard marched towards them, Adrien just calmly locked the wheels on the chair and ripped the blanket off his legs. He didn’t have to see their teacher’s expression to know he recoiled; he could pick up on the moment his pulse leapt, hear him stumble as Adrien drew up his sleeves too in order to flex his claws. Marinette, standing by the door, had red bleeding over her skin and black spots grow on the bridge of her nose, above and below her eyes, and on her hands, all while her coat strained in the back to accommodate her wings. Antennae rising from her hair, she placed a hand on his claw, and he saw and felt the pink light wrapping around her fingers bubble black upon his own.

 

“A bit of luck… let’s be quick.”

 

Nodding, Adrien raised his hand enshrouded by darkness and swiped at the door. Like many times before, both of them watched the door crumble into ash, dust dousing the flames immediately behind it long enough so they could both rush inside.

The small windows were open as Adrien predicted, but the smoke and gas fueling the flames still choked the air causing the students their teacher was ushering out to stagger. Among them, Juleka, Rose, and Nathanaël were part of those near collapsing, but urging other students to go first. No wonder he sensed what he had around them; and considering he still detected it, they had to act fast.

Fortunately, Marinette didn’t need to be told that.

She tore off through the fire while he ignored the scalding flames and singed fur to try beating down the rising inferno and buy more time. The source was still on and now with the door open, there was oxygen to further feed the intensity. He hissed his disdain, but didn’t attempt to use his powers to try smothering the fire. Compromising the floor would risk exacerbating the leak while destroying the leak’s source would mean destroying the central gas and resulting in its replacement.

At this rate though, what was one more instrument that required replacement if it meant saving the rest of the school from burning? The shut-off value would not prevent the source from becoming overheated, pressurizing, and potentially exploding.

His back crackled and he growled lowly, feeling power dance along his spine. Stealing a glance towards the window, Marinette was having more success lifting the students herself alone and handing them out to other students and staff who bravely stepped forward to assist them on the outside. She almost had them all evacuated, but she was struggling against the smoke, trying vainly not to breathe too much as it escaped the same window panes. Even lifting her shirt to cover her mouth and nose was only doing so much. Removing his hat, the sounds came in full to his uncovered ears – from the crackling fire and choking coughs, to the smaller, softer hissing that would normally be masked beneath it all. Snapping his head, it was their desk, the front row adjacent to the school’s hallway.

Springing over it, he ripped into the desk to reach the Bunsen burner’s pipeline. Ears turning and eyes trailing, his pupils narrowed upon spotting the crack near the flooring. 

‘ _ I hope this works…! _ ’

But what if it didn’t? And destroying just the metal would release it all at once – no, he couldn’t think about that. Grimacing, his fangs gnashed behind his lips, he reached forward as his power darted through his fur and down his arm. It gathered at his index claw as he neared the crack and ‘touched’ the leaking gas.

One second later and he felt nothing against his nail.

He didn’t hear any hissing either.

 

“… Woah.”

 

Really, he hadn’t expected that to work.

 

“Adrien…!”

 

Turning swiftly at his name, he saw Marinette halfway out the window, covering her mouth and coughing. Right, it was time to get out of here. Taking a single leap, he joined her by the window and gathered her into an arm as he climbed onto the ledge. Balancing himself, his second arm winding around her with the first, he leapt out and landed with both paws spread several meters away. He took one look back to see the fire still billowing strong once he stood and was glad to see it wasn’t billowing as powerfully as it could be.

But, feeling Marinette’s arms tighten around his neck, he turned his eyes forward and froze.

Students, faculty, and several emergency response units stared back at them. Eyes were wide, mouths were gaping, and no one moved – not until another window broke.

If it was the police, or if it was the fire fighters first, Adrien wasn’t sure. He did, however, recall the police rushed at him with their hands moving to weapons and he only responded in kind. His ears drew back and body lowering, he snarled, long clawed fingers shifting to conceal Marinette further against him. Fight and flight whirred hastily in his mind, but the priority to protect managed to remain forefront. He thinks helicopters arrived, but they meant nothing.

 

His eyes blazed acid green as they narrowed.

 

Destroying them would be no problem at all.

 

“Wait…”

_ Only listen to me _ .

 

Adrien stopped at the order despite his desire to move. He promised if they encountered something like this that he would listen and he dare not break it. Still watching the officers warily and keeping Marinette out of their sights, he waited to hear what more she would say.

 

“… We’ll come quietly.”

 

… What?

 

“Put your guns away, and we’ll both come without a fight.”

 

_ What? _

 

His throat rumbled objection, but ceased when a hand touched his face.

“We can’t... hide forever, Adrien. I don’t want to keep complicating everyone’s lives. If we go in and tell the truth, we can make this stop.”

“But Marinette, it’s not going to be that simple,” he rumbled, still unsure as the police moved closer towards them even with their drawn guns put away. He could feel his ears straining on his head and all of his fur was standing. “Even if they believe us, not everyone will.”

“But imagine how much more harm it’s been doing leaving people to come to their own conclusions…”

“… I… no, I understand.”

Hands reaching for him, he drew away and flashed his fangs in warning. They didn’t need to touch either of them and they weren’t taking Marinette from him. A guttural sound rising from his chest, he stood up and allowed himself to be escorted to the squad car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, UPDATE!
> 
> I am going to take two weeks off from this story - one parts for researching more of the French Judicial Process (if someone would like to assist, that would be great) and another parts for finishing up Smutember and some other drawing projects I have.
> 
> BUT, isn't it great? We're back to the main plot! Marinette and Adrien have been arrested...! ... Oh, wait, I guess that's a bad thing. Marinette and Adrien have been arrested. Oh dearie dearie, this will be a lot to explain. Either way, France would like an explanation of Hawkmoth and their involvement... as will other countries. 
> 
> Now, what took the longest in this chapter is... actually my lack of using Bunsen burners in Chemistry. We used them every so often... in _high school_ , but I've been out of high school for a while and haven't attended a lab since. I wasn't entirely sure if there were individual gas supplies in each desk or one large tank for the class, but reflecting back based on what I've been told, makes sense why all the science classes were in the same area of the quad to share a single supply. 
> 
> Also, taking advantage of Adrien's destruction ability going beyond solids to affecting gas! Not exactly soundwaves like in Guitar Villain, but you know what? /shrugs
> 
> ANYWAY, off I go to research and draw! Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! I will see you all in the next chapter on October 11th!
> 
> EDIT: Changed the GD update date because I remember when you say you're taking two weeks off it means you don't update the next week or the next, next week. :| My bad. SEE YOU THE 11th!


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their cell, they wait. Meanwhile, Marinette thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

The flames were out and the school was saved, but the fire that sparked at their arrest spread, overshadowing the very local incident that occurred. The headlines poured in quick and some were straight forward:

 

_ “Paris Suspects Arrested” _

_ “Possible Assailants Found” _

_ “Hidden Among Us: Killers Were Attending School” _

 

Others were outrageous:

 

_ “Beauty and her Beast: The Terrors of Paris” _

_ “Monsters in Paris” _

_ “Unleash the Mutants: Why Are They Here?” _

 

At least the last one questioned the reason behind their changes, but the mainstream was already running away with theories and other questions.

The Juvenile Detention Center that Adrien and Marinette were taken to was not that far from school surprisingly. Even more, the Eiffel Tower was nearby too. Point was, they were still very much in the heart of Paris, but what was the reasoning for that? Mere convenience, or was it something of a ploy? Marinette didn’t want to imagine what traffic was like outside with the media possibly clogging the street, but not one would get in, and in their case, they wouldn’t be able to get out.

 

But, that was fine.

 

She wanted to be here; she wanted to possibly end this.

 

Of course, she wondered if this would even work now.

 

She’d never been in jail, and she’d never seen a court proceeding. Sure, they talked about the Napoleonic Code, but not in detail – it was just a part of History lectures. They would ask questions; they would  _ want _ to know everything from their side of the story, right? They were the only ones that had the true facts from what barely remained of Hawkmoth’s facility. But what if they didn’t care? In the end, the Mayor just wanted someone to blame – no, the world wanted someone to blame. And if that was what they wanted in the end, two innocent lives weren’t much in the grand scheme.

Did she make the wrong choice?

 

“Marinette…”

 

Raising her head from the wall she was facing, Marinette turned around.

In the corner of the cell they shared, Adrien sat on the ground. His legs pulled to his chest, his claws were draped over his knees, curling and uncurling while his eyes stared directly at her. An idle ear flicking, he seemed rather unconcerned about their predicament, but he was frowning. Tail swaying, he soon raised a claw and gestured for her to come over. Lingering with a pout, she shortly did abandon her post to join him. She blinked as he shifted his position, crossing his legs and patting his lap.

Of course she sat in his lap in a moment, and of course she wound up engulfed by his arms within seconds of settling down, but she needed it. His chin rested on her head and she could already feel the vibrations of his purrs before audibly hearing them lightly escape his mouth. They rocked her heart and mind, shaking the worrying thoughts and allowed calm to come to her, enough so that she could sigh and let her eyes drift close.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Marinette…” he cooed, nuzzling her head with his cheek and making other motions that she could almost describe as ‘grooming’ without him actually licking her. This honest, affectionate, and caring boy – what was she to do with him. She chuckled at his actions, but then sighed, a frown adorning her face.

“I wanted to do this so everyone wouldn’t be in danger associating with us. Everyone’s been… doing so much for us, but can you imagine what kind of stress they’re under doing this? I’ve been thinking about it since your – our – birthday party…” She opened her eyes and watched her fingers disappear within his paws. Each other his fingers enclosed around hers and caught her hands within his palms, but his thumbs just rubbed circles over her knuckles. Softly, she continued, “It really came back to me days before when Alya talked about the police locating Hawkmoth’s facility and Chloé was talking about how the Mayor was behaving. The President is still trying to get other countries from getting involved, you know? I think only Italy has permission and that’s because of a missing diplomat’s daughter?”

 

“… Could that be Lila?”

 

“Maybe…”

 

Trixx had whisked away that girl after the battle though as well as the heavily injured Nooroo before they came to though. Like Master Fu, Marinette had no idea where they had gone. A fine time to be in hiding, but she couldn’t get mad at them.

“… Adrien, I’m worried,” she whispered, turning around in his arms to properly lay her head against his chest. The familiar ‘ _ lub-lub’ _ began to thump in her ear and head accompanied by his low purrs and her fingers curled, grasping his shirt. “I’m worried that we’ll tell them everything and they’re not going to listen. And before you say we should break out, where would we go? It’s either going to be in jail for the rest of our lives or running away forever.”

“Come on… Don’t put words in my mouth.” She felt him bury his face into her hair and muss up the back. “I was going to say take a breath. I don’t like this either, but… we just have to trust people. They’re not our friends and they’re not our families, but if we don’t try trusting them, we’re going to go crazy thinking of all the bad things that could happen.”

 

“What? I’m not going crazy…”

 

“Marinette, I’m pretty sure that wall would’ve caught fire considering how hard you stared at it.” She puffed her cheeks and he chuckled. “It’s going to be okay, really.”

Pressing her forehead against his sternum, she doesn’t get it. “How can you be so sure?”

“How?” The way he asked, she wondered why he sounded surprised. “Because I trust you, Marinette. It’s the decision you’ve made and it really is the best option we have to finally ending all this panic. And so far, listening to you has worked out for us.”

“But what if…?”

“This is the time where it doesn’t pay off?” he finished the question for her and he must be tilting his head given the way his chin rolled. His body shifted upwards as he shrugged. “I really haven’t thought about it that far. You know, just focus on the good that will come out of this is if all goes well.”

“I have been thinking about it Adrien…”

 

If she hadn’t thought of what might happen if they somehow weren’t put in jail, she wouldn’t have turned them in. Adrien would be able to go outside; their friends wouldn’t have to sneak around to visit them under heavy security; and she would be able to see her parents. And besides them, Chloé would have her father back since he would no longer be preoccupied by a city-wide manhunt; Sabrina’s dad wouldn’t be at risk anymore; Adrien’s parents wouldn’t be questioned about involvement; and maybe they could convince people that mutants themselves weren’t dangerous.

There were so many issues that could go away, but all of that being resolved at once? No matter how optimistic, it just wasn’t realistic, especially that last one.

And when it came to Hawkmoth, she wondered what the police had found out about him, or if they uncovered anything about him prior to the alias. They never did find out  _ why _ he wanted to take their powers – why he wanted her powers in particular. At this point, she didn’t care because of everything they’d been put through, but she knew it would be a niggling curiosity always lingering in the back of her mind if they didn’t figure it out.

Adrien’s legs shifting snapped her from her reprieve and she raised her head when his purrs rolled into growls. There was no other reason for him to growl like that unless someone was possibly approaching, and she did hear high beep and click from the door. Turning her head, she remained pressed against his chest and warily watched the officers enter. She didn’t recognize any of them, but she did meet their eyes knowing that Adrien also watched them, possibly with narrowed pupil. No words were exchanged; it only seemed like they were being observed again.

That was, until a familiar voice spoke up.

 

“I’ll handle informing them. You two can head wait out here.”

 

Marinette sat up straighter, feeling a wash of relief at a familiar red-haired man. Lieutenant Raincomprix kept his eyes on the other officers until they saluted and dismissed themselves from the room, closing the secured door behind them. The senior officer stared at the door for a minute and gradually, Adrien’s growls began to diminish. While he shortly fell silent, he was still tense – Marinette could guess the two had waited for the door to truly be clear.

“… Now that they’re gone,” Lt. Raincomprix started, turning towards the cell look at the two of them. He lifted his hand a little, the frown on his face reflecting his concern well. “Are you kids okay? I heard they didn’t give you any medical attention even though you were helping evacuate that classroom.”

“Huh? Oh…”

Marinette hadn’t even noticed, but she supposed they should have been since smoke inhalation was a thing.

“No, we’re okay, Lt. Raincomprix. We’re a little hardier than the others; it’s why we helped,” she replied. She shuffled back around in Adrien’s lap so she wasn’t just looking over her shoulder, and didn’t stop his arms from wrapping around and settling on her stomach. He wasn’t gripping her, but he wasn’t unlocking his arms anytime soon either. She didn’t correct him for his behavior.

The older man didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he was smiling at her answer. “You two did a great job. That fire probably wouldn’t have been put out so quickly without your interference. I don’t even want to think of who would’ve been trapped in it.”

 

He probably didn’t see Adrien flinch, but Marinette felt him.

 

“Anyway, I wish I could be here just to congratulate you guys on your actions and let you out after your parents arrived with a warning not to endanger yourselves again, but I’m sure you both know why I’m actually here.” His eyes were apologetic and his lip was thin, the solemn expression overtaking his face close to regret if any other emotion were to be named. Her fingers intertwining with Adrien’s claws, Marinette nodded, knowing that Lt. Raincomprix was only doing job.

“Thank you. We’re not really sure what to expect tomorrow,” Marinette answered honestly, squeezing Adrien’s hands, and she felt her companion nod lamely in agreement.

“We’re not even sure what they’re charging each of us with,” he said, a little more of his weight pressing down on her head and back.

That had the Lieutenant hesitate. Neither of them expected the charges to be light, and they watched as he adjusted his cap before speaking. “Well, for one, you two are going to be tried as juveniles. As such, you’re away from the public eye and will only be questioned by several judges. Concerning your charges, they are in regards to the collateral and loss of life in the arrondissements that were destroyed. They’re temporarily labeling you both as domestic terrorists with Marinette as the orchestrator of the attack.”

Again, to think this was unexpected? It honestly wasn’t for her. She had been trying to figure out  _ what _ they would call Hawkmoth’s attack. However, Adrien twitched.

 

“What? They think Marinette made me do that??”

 

“To be honest, they don’t know what to think. However, from all the fragmented accounts, the sightings of a glowing pink figure and the pink – ah – magic?” Lt. Raincomprix raised a brow curiously at them, but she could only shrug. “Right… whatever restored the arrondissements had a similar glow. They could make out the spots, and after seeing you today and comparing the same coloration with some minor differences, they’ve reached the conclusion of your intention to usurp power in the display.”

 

“But that’s ridiculous! Marinette just wants to go back home!” Adrien barked. “If they have to pin to charges on anyone, it should just be me!”

She clenched his hand.

“No, that wasn’t even your fault. Hawkmoth had you under his control; that wouldn’t be fair.”

“They’re going beyond making this fair though. I volunteered! You were kidnapped!”

“I know.” Marinette stroked his hand with shaking fingers, her lips drawn in a thin line, “But if they’re going to blame anyone, they can come at me. I’m not going to deny I killed Hawkmoth, and if they intend on saying I’m the orchestrator because I killed him, then so be it.”

 

“M-Marinette…”

 

His voice faltered and Lt. Raincomprix’s eyes widened. She remained calm letting out her next breath. “That’s really why I was concerned Adrien. Even if we’re being tried as juveniles, if it comes down to anyone getting sentenced, I want it to only be me. I’m not letting anyone ruin your life anymore.”

 

“But…! We’ll end up separated if that happens, and I’ll--”

 

“No, you’ve gotten better with your control. As long as you stay close to Alya, Nino, Chloé, and everyone else, you’ll be okay.”

 

Falling silent, she could feel Adrien tremble and continued to stroke his hand, fingers grazing through his fur and against the back of his hands. There was a sound coming from him – close to a purr, but not precisely. Distress was the most likely cause; she didn’t mean to rattle his optimism.

 

“… Adrien, the worst case scenario is if the judges do decide Marinette’s guilty, she can only be locked away for a few years,” the Lieutenant said trying to sound comforting, but the furred arms around Marinette only moved up higher, really pulling her back against his chest. Scratching the back of his head, Lt. Raincomprix exhaled. “Look, when you two go to trial, just be honest. They’ll see that you both meant no harm and that it was a situation out of your control that you wanted to stop.”

There was only a noncommittal noise from behind her head to say Adrien heard. Meanwhile, she nodded once. “We’ll do that. Thank you, Lt. Raincomprix.”

His teal eyes glancing between them both, he nodded back, and the tension remained morose.

 

“Good luck, you two… and try to get some sleep.”

 

Stepping back from the cell, Marinette watched him leave, and continued to watch until the door clicked shut again. They were left in silence with the echoes of their breathing – Adrien’s purring – generating any sound. That was that, and there was nothing more to be done except wait until their trial began. Though, at some point, someone would have to return with their dinner, but she wasn’t sure it would be all that simple to eat.

He breathing was rapid and he was clinging to her as his tail began to thwack against the ground, twitching left or right by slight margins every odd smack. His hot breath rustled her hair and for a second, she worried he might start crying. This was exactly why she’d rather be lost to her own thoughts sometimes. She didn’t want him thinking about losing her.

 

“… Do you still trust me?” she mumbled, holding his arms at her chest and closing her eyes.

 

It surprised her that he didn’t even hesitate to nod, bumping his chin on her head rather hard before pressing his face against her hair. She doubted they would be leaving this corner any time tonight even to sleep in the bed. Just like in the facility after particularly grueling days where they would retreat into the corner to make the world feel small, contained, and their own.

And she was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I almost forgot to write and end note!
> 
> Hi hi, and we're back with the next part of Awaken(ing)! Again, I don't know the French Judicial System all that well, but I've gotten enough information that I think I'll be able to work around with it. I kept having to check small details in regards to Juveniles and how the can be charged. Marinette and Adrien are indeed still considered Juveniles under French Law and there's no trying kids as adults like there can be in the States. As well, names remain undisclosed from press so they'll continue having a field day.
> 
> If you're wondering about the other mutants, there there, they'll be back in time. But for now, we have a trial to get to yay! Though, unfortunately, nothing as exciting as a Phoenix Wright trial. Lots of talking, passing judgement, maybe talking to some witnesses... or no, actually, I'll have to get back to you on the witnesses. Not entirely sure if they can be part of a trial like this.
> 
> Anyway! Back to writing the next chapter and working on Inktober and Miraculous Swaps on my Tumblr! Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! I will see you all in the next chapter!


	10. Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their trial begins, and Marinette does her best with her testimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

There were only so many courts where their trial could be held that of course the media would be waiting. Reporters from several local channels such as TVi waited among some international stations blocking the door. Fortunately, the police could hold them back while Adrien and Marinette were hurried into the courtroom. Though the Mayor would like them tried for harsher punishment, the laws of France were clear for sixteen year olds being tried as juveniles. As such, no media, no names, and everything was before three Judges in private. According to Roger, their parents would be permitted inside to oversee the process, but they were surprised to see more than that.

Master Fu, Wayzz, Trixx, and Pollen were present beside their parents. However, it wasn’t only them being there that surprised them the most, but Lila, Nooroo, even Plagg and Tikki had all come to the trial. Given their appearance, Marinette assumed that Trixx must have any and all mutant features cloaked beneath an illusion. Adrien and Marinette looked back towards Master Fu, but he merely nodded once before turning his head forward as the Judges entered.

No familiar faces sat before them at the arching table and Marinette couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. Even as the apparent nine jury members entered, maybe one or two stood out as previous customers to the bakery, but no names in particular jumped out. However, the settling air could not be any tenser. Beneath their table, she felt a softly furred hand grab and squeeze her own tightly.

 

“… Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste v. Paris.” The head Judge spoke levelly, shifting his glasses while looking the documents before him over. “I see you’ve been informed of your charges. What do you plea? Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, you first.”

 

Taking a moment to glance towards her parents and the others, Marinette rose to her feet and exhaled slowly. “I plea not guilty on two counts and guilty on one.”

 

“And which count is that?”

She gritted her teeth briefly behind tight lips.

“The murder of Hawkmoth, Your Honor.”

 

Now would be the time she was sure people would be whispering, but the limitedly occupied courtroom remained silent. She would like it if someone spoke up – if

something could shift the atmosphere, but nothing ever came.

 

“And you, M. Agreste?”

Adrien rose slowly to his paws, keeping his head up and his face blank. Even his ears were forward and at point. “Not guilty to all counts.”

“All counts?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, Your Honor.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

Sitting back, the Judge conferred with the other two, whispering too low that Marinette couldn’t hear, but Adrien seemed to clearly pick up. He squeezed her hand again just before the Head Judge spoke up.

 

“M. Agreste, please sit. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, we would like to hear testimony.”

 

Without a word or nod, the boy beside her sat back down, but didn’t let go of her hand. She appreciated it because it felt like all eyes were on her now. The three Judges, the nine jurors, and her family and friends, but she was ready to answer to the best of her abilities.

“Where would you like me to begin?” she asked, keeping her eyes trained on the Head Judge.

 

“Start from the beginning. We have the important details before us regarding what happened several months ago, but know we may interject with a few questions.”

 

“I understand, Your Honor.” She wondered if this was correct so far. It seemed like the session was going well, but they had only just begun. Fortunately, this was a story she had experience explaining and could remember the key details. She just had to trust the Judges and jury to believe what she was going to say.

 

“Well, your Honors, this all started back in October. I was going to Collège Françoise-Dupont at the time and that day, I had received detention for spacing out again.”

 

“Again?” the female judge to the left inquired and Marinette nodded.

“A-Adrien had been attending school the month previous, and I may have become slightly infatuated with him in that time?” Blood pooled in her face; even more so because it felt like some people were staring at her harder. “I don’t know all the details, but I did find out later he was missing from home. However, because he was previously homeschooled, most of us at school just figured he had been taken out to continue his private lessons.”

 

“Hmm… I see. Continue then.”

 

While the Judges were glossing over her collège crush, Marinette could feel her face burning. She could’ve avoided being _that_ honest, but it wasn’t like anyone in the room didn’t previously know she loved Adrien – aside from the jury and Judges. Clearing her throat to ease off her embarrassment, she pressed on.

 

“Back to the detention with Mme. Bustier, I told my parents at break and I stayed after school for the required hour writing an essay. After that, I headed home, but I only made it to the front steps before I was grabbed.”

 

There were shuffling papers as the third Judge on the right flipped through the pages and pointed it out to the others. All three of them examined the page and there were exchanged nods, and it was likely they had details of her kidnapping on record. Though, what followed was probably a gap until she reappeared with ‘Chat Noir’; well, if they spoke with the detectives and Lt. Raincomprix anyway.

“I barely remember being loaded into an unmarked car,” Marinette said, her free hand clutched into a fist. “But when I came to, I was being taken into one of Hawkmoth’s testing rooms at the facility.”

“When you say facility, are you talking about the place found in Compiègne Forest?” the female Judge asked, and Marinette frowned.

 

“I want to say it was, and I do remember a forest when we managed to escape later, but I don’t know. I never had a name to match with the building and I never returned after we escaped, but the news said it was ‘Apatura’?”

 

Adrien’s claw flinched in her hand. She didn’t know if he visibly winced because the Judge only continued to speak, “From what little still remained of the Apatura facility, there was evidence of some manner of testing occurring. If we assume that you were taken to this place you would be implicating that you were experimented on.”

“Because I _was_ experimented on,” Marinette replied her tone hard, but not on purpose. It might be difficult to believe, but it was the truth. “For over a month… Hawkmoth gave me a number and a code name, I received two to three injections almost daily, and they started to make me change. There were several times that I thought I would die there, and if I wasn’t thinking that, I stressed over the fact I would never leave. I was at my lowest point when they took me to see Adrien in his own room the first time.”

“M. Agreste was there as well?” the right Judge asked and all three looked at the blonde cat boy who managed to remain stoically sitting.

“Yes. Like I said, when we all assumed he was being homeschooled again, he was missing from home. He had been held in the facility for two months before I was taken to his room.” When the Judges didn’t ask a follow-up, she took it as a sign that she could go forward with her testimony. “Anyway, because of Hawkmoth’s experiments, both of us had mutated and had these weird, unstable powers. He put us together to see if we were compatible – if being together would stabilize them for his use.”

 

“And what did he intend to do with your ‘powers’?”

 

That question had Marinette bow her head and shake. “I don’t know… My powers mainly allow me to create, heal, and repair. When we fought, he was strong, but I never fought him before his attack on Paris so I have no way of telling if he had been strengthened with them.”

She didn’t know if her words were going over their heads considering how crazy it all sounded, but Adrien was proof enough, wasn’t he? And if they needed more – she glanced towards Master Fu again, wondering really what he intended to do. Whatever it was, were the others there because of him? Or was it of their own accord they came to help? Turning her eyes forward again, she wasn’t asked any questions again.

 

“… Anyway, my powers did help Adrien, but Hawkmoth separated us for… a few more days - I can’t really remember since I was having trouble staying awake at that time. Our powers work off each other it seems, so at that point of our introduction, we had to be around each other or else.” She shook her head. “But, even after we were living together, the experiments continued. He would drain my energy one day and then he would torture Adrien the next, but that stopped when he almost destroyed the facility after attempting both the same day.

“For days following, Hawkmoth and his workhands left us alone, but they returned eventually. They cornered Adrien and I still don’t know what they injected him with, but it affected both of us… That day was the first time I used my abilities to fight back and we fled into the forest.”

 

“How on earth did you two get back to Paris?” The left Judge was leaning forward in her seat, face still not betraying any emotion, but she was listening. They all were still listening.

 

“We walked. Almost for two days straight, but we did break a few times to sleep and try scavenging for something to eat. And when we did find a road, we followed it from a distance since we didn’t know who would be safe to talk to or how they would react to us. Since it was night by the time we reached Paris, we were able to sneak through the city and head towards my parents’ bakery.”

 

“Why did you go to the bakery and not the Agreste Manor?” It was the right Judge questioning, but Marinette already had a plausible answer.

 

“Hawkmoth was looking for us. The Agreste Manor might be safer, but we thought it might be too obvious. They took Adrien first, but I don’t think Hawkmoth ever bothered to remember my name. As long as we didn’t leave the bakery, we thought he wouldn’t find us.”

 

“How long did you hide in the bakery?” The Head Judge folded his hands, sitting up taller.

 

“For about four months we stayed completely hidden, but we _had_ to go outside eventually. We just kept it at night and remained on the roofs. We couldn’t risk ourselves being seen… but then we did try going out and everything happened at Pont des Arts.”

 

She became quiet, closing her eyes and trying to think, think how to explain what happened next.

 

“… We returned to the bakery, but it was ransacked. So, we hid anywhere we could, and when night fell, Adrien left to try getting help for us. He didn’t return,” she sighed. “I retraced his steps, I managed to find people that could help me… and then it came to that month where he was pushed to come back morphed into that large cat creature and destroying everything. Only after I managed to calm him down did I go after Hawkmoth – I couldn’t let him live after everything and with the chance of him doing that again. He was the second time I used my powers to fight, and the first time to kill. All my power came out after that to restore the destroyed arrondissements and the people he made Adrien kill. And that’s it… we’ve been hiding since, but we couldn’t stay inside forever. Pont des Arts proved that already…”

 

That was the end of her testimony. She had almost expected more questions, but figured that they might have been waiting to hear everything also. Still, she stood there for minutes as the Judges spoke among themselves, reviewing notes that each of them took, and probably writing areas that she did not fill. They didn’t speak up though, and she could only assume they were going to wait for Adrien to speak.

Sure enough, the three Judges soon turned forward again, the Head Judge speaking, “You may sit now, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. M. Agreste, if you may provide testimony for the same events; we want to hear your side of the story.”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Adrien said, and as Marinette sat down at their table, he stood up. It gave the Judges and the jurors a better look at his changes, and she could see his claws twitch at his side. He managed to keep his head up though; those years of modeling and learning to keep his posture certainly made him seem more confident than Marinette felt right now.

 

She wrung her hands together as he began to speak.

 

She knew what happened to him and had seen the pictures Hawkmoth sent to Gabriel in order to keep Adrien, but hearing it made it _real_. His days of fever and undergoing tides of pains washing over him every minute of every hour each day until she came into his room. He showed them the scars he still retained from their months trapped, mainly the ones he carved into his arms and on his chest, and the Judges only asked him one question in regards to the facility: if he knew its name.

He nodded his head once.

 

“Yes… When Hawkmoth spoke to me, I asked when I could go home. He told me himself I belonged to Apatura.”

 

From there, he spoke on with nary few questions interrupting him unlike her, but considering the details he provided were more or less the same, there was no need to inquire a second time. However, hearing the days and their time together from his perspective had Marinette clenching her knees beneath the table. He admitted openly to the room how things during those months felt disconnected and he only felt himself together in mind and body when he was with her. It got better gradually and he did everything he could to show how grateful he was. Leaving her room at night, venturing out in the day, he always said he had wanted to as well, but she had always, _always_ come first to him. Going to Chloé (he didn’t give her name; just mentioned he knew someone he could reach help), going home, being taken, it all came back to her instinctive or otherwise.

Even through the pain he suffered the second time… though…

 

“My second time at the facility becomes hazy after maybe… ten days there. I can remember being locked in that room and then… I was trapped beneath the Eiffel Tower and Marinette was there.”

 

She was so glad he wasn’t looking at her. Not that he had to; he could probably smell her tears.

 

“It’s blurry again after Hawkmoth appeared behind her… and then, I woke up at home. That’s all, Your Honors.”

 

She could hear them fiddling with papers again, probably exchanging looks and words between themselves, but wiping her eyes, she almost missed the Judges calling for a few minutes recess. She didn't look up to watch the Judges or jurors as they filed out, but she did sink into Adrien's warm hold and furred claws as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, doing her best to pull herself together before their longest day resumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like... part one of three for the trial? And I'm so sorry that it slows down for now; I'll try making it up once the trial stuff passes. Of course, can't really be anything super extreme since Hawkmoth's been dealt with, but it can still be something.
> 
> So, facts. Trials concerning felonies in France are held in special courts called Cour d'assises, or Assize Court in English. These crimes, when perpetrated by an adult, could result in jail time over ten years if found guilty. However, circumstances change for Juveniles of course. Not only are they tried in a Juvenile Assize Court (Cour d'Assises des Mineurs), but depending on age and sometimes the crime, the sentencing can be different from educational punishments to jail time. The typical layout for these trials as well will only have three Judges, nine civilian jurors, and parents present. Beyond that, again, they try to keep names and pictures of kids out of the headlines.
> 
> Welp, besides that, I gotta moozy along and work on Inktober some more. Besides that, I might consider shifting update days because my Beta Reader recently got a new job and her schedule had been moved around so sometimes writing this up and getting it edited pushes back my Wednesday update... though, this week was more my bad because I was doing Inktober and Miraculous Swaps Week last week. Oh well, no more excuses, back to the grind! Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	11. The Fox and the Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witnesses step forward to further condemn Hawkmoth's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Adrien was reluctant to release Marinette once recess concluded, but he was at least happy to see she had stopped crying. He had been as detailed as he could’ve been without putting them both in danger – just the same way she had, but hearing his end, it would be different. Beneath the table, he kept hold of one of her hands as the Judges and jury returned to their seats, the expressions just the same as before; and he wondered where would this trial go now? They’d given their testimonies, but what more was there?

His attention was on the Judges as the Head Judge called the session to order again.

“M. Agreste, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, in most instances, we would have your verdict now…” the Head Judge started, “However, there are witnesses here to testify further against Hawkmoth. Considering the deceased, we must hear these testimonies for the records later.”

“Considering the deceased?” Marinette asked, her hand squeezing his. He too didn’t understand. What needed to be considered about the deceased? His actions were morally unethical and inhumane; what could stop him from being convicted or put on record for these crimes?!

 

“This man you’ve come to know as Hawkmoth was a prominent figure in the Medical field and his research was highly coveted by a number of prolific individuals. What he’s done to you and to others needs to be brought to light. Do you understand?”

 

That would be the case with Hawkmoth, wouldn’t it? 

Though, that did answer a question that had been lingering on Adrien’s mind for a while. For all the tests and all the staff – the facility, the transport, the resources – money had to come from somewhere. Maybe if he knew Hawkmoth’s real name, maybe it would be familiar; perhaps his dad knew, or maybe the Mayor knew. He doubted a man like André Bourgeois would be involved with Hawkmoth personally, but his supporters in politics? That was more likely.

And it would make sense they would want to see Hawkmoth’s criminal activity remain hidden from the public.

 

“… We understand, Your Honor,” Adrien replied in a moment, turning his head slowly to Marinette when she snapped her own to him in bewilderment. If there was another recess, he would explain it to her, but for now, the Head Judge nodded and his gazed shifted to the small audience made up by their parents and allies.

 

“Mademoiselle, if you may stand? We’re ready to hear your testimony now.”

 

Their heads turned away, Adrien’s eyes flicked and he watched Lila rise to her feet. Briefly, her olive eyes caught his, but then glanced to the girl besides him. She stepped down from the seats without a sound and walked to the front, standing before them at the small podium. Several of the jurors were turning their heads and whispering among themselves, but they quieted when the right Judge looked their way.

“… For our records, please, state your name,” the left Judge said. All eyes fell upon the girl dressed in a coal gray pantsuit and orange jacket. No one could miss the fox ears that materialized from thin air, but there must be more that Adrien couldn’t see because a few jurors gasped.

 

“My name is Lila Rossi, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

 

“We figured, but again, for our records, Mlle. Rossi. There is a process.”

 

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left hip, turning her head slightly. It was enough for orange fur feathering around her eye and disappearing into her hair beneath her temple. Her eye was no longer olive either, but brighter, akin to the skin of a pear due to the induction of yellow.

“Well, what else do you want to know?” she asked, tilting her head back while maintaining her posture. Sure, she looked annoyed, but Adrien strangely sensed far from the physical display.

 

“Tell us of your encounter with Hawkmoth from the beginning.”

 

Her fingers curled on her sleeve, and he thought her claws might pierce the material right before them. But, she let her arms fall and turned, almost standing straight as she faced them until she placed her left hand on her waist, raising her right to fiddle with a chain around her neck.

 

“Fine, but don’t make me have to repeat myself, okay? I just want this over and done with.”

 

“Of course. Your parents have already been contacted.”

 

Adrien’s eyes thinned and his ear flicked when Lila’s heart rate picked up.

 

“Have they? Good. I thought I might have to do that myself.”

 

Though her chain continued to twist, she let go of it soon to actually stand straight, but she did cross her arms.

“I met Hawkmoth two years ago. I don’t think I have to explain what was going on with my parents, but there was that whole scandal that was all over the news; at least in Italy, but I think some papers in France headlined it. Anyway, I couldn’t do anything without  _ someone _ questioning what my father was up to or wondering what my opinion was while attempting to put words in my mouth…” Her voice was a growl, but then, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and moved on, clenching a fist. “I got sick of dealing with that and hearing my parents fight so I snuck out. My plan was to go stay with my Nonna, but silly me, I didn’t pack enough money to leave the mainland and I couldn’t just say I was Rossi’s daughter. That would defeat the whole purpose.”

 

“So, Hawkmoth was--?”

 

“I’m getting there,” Lila said, raising her hand. She lowered it again after a few seconds of silence.

“I managed to make it to Naples when I found myself coming up short.  _ That’s _ when Hawkmoth showed up… and now that I think about it, he’d probably been following me already. I always had this feeling someone was watching me and lo-and-behold, some man just appears from the shadows saying he’ll pay me for testing some new medical treatment.”

 

“And you went along with him?” the Judge to the left asked. “Did you suspect he might be up to anything more sinister?”

 

“I  _ was _ , but I had no way to verify his claims. Also, even if I did look it up, this whole trial, Your Honors have been suggesting that Hawkmoth  _ had _ a cover. I would’ve come across it and gone along with him anyway and probably with more confidence!”

 

The Judges didn’t react to the outburst, but Adrien had to agree with Lila. Hawkmoth had a cover; Hawkmoth  _ had _ been doing this for who knows how long. He’d mastered his approach and manipulation. Just by encountering him, it would already be too late.

“What happened next?” the right Judge pressed. “Were you the only one?”

 

“… The only one…”

 

At that, Lila turned her head and furrowed her brows. Her ears drooped and she opened and closed her mouth. “… I… really can’t remember. Actually, I don’t remember arriving to the building or traveling. I was just trapped in that place for months. Can’t say I paid attention to anything either once I managed to break out… I just ran. Didn’t care where I went just as long as that man didn’t find me again.”

 

“… And? Did he find you?”

 

Her ears drew back and Adrien couldn’t see her face morph as she looked forward again. Still, given how her rage overpowered her fear, he could imagine how contorted her expression had become. He’d been snarling as well.

 

“I had been heading home – I was going to find my parents and hope they didn’t make a big deal of their daughter coming back looking like a freak.  _ Somehow _ , he was at the border, literally waiting for me, and before I could do anything, that… that…!”

 

Adrien and Marinette whipped their head towards the stands when they heard someone stand, and everyone stared at Trixx. However, Trixx was looking at Lila, her ruby eyes wide and glinting. Whatever festering anger that had begun to build in the room soon began to dissipate and, turning his eyes back to Lila, he could see there was a wordless communication between the vixen and kit. A low exhale from the younger woman, and she could look forward again.

 

“… I ended up back in that place, but this time, I was ‘introduced’ to one of the other experiments.”

 

“Which experiment was that?”

 

Without pointing or gesturing, Lila flatly spoke, “Experiment #013 aka Chat Noir; also known as Adrien here. That creep liked giving us codenames like that and then refused to use our names. I almost forgot my name’s Lila and not Volpina.”

The Judges exchanged looks and words, making further notes of their own, and Adrien could hear several individuals among the jurors whispering themselves. They weren’t entirely skeptical, but they were still questioning parts of Lila’s testimony.

 

“Mlle. Rossi, for what purpose did Hawkmoth introduce you to M. Agreste in the facility?”

 

She shook her head and motioned her head in a way that Adrien believed she had rolled her eyes.

“For more tests, duh? They made me feed the lie they told him – that Hawkmoth had Marinette.” And then, she shivered, the air practically turning cold. “Every time I had to spin an illusion for him, more of his sanity disappeared. By the time I could even try helping him, he didn’t say words. He only sounded like an animal. I set him free, but then, I don’t remember anything except waking up in Èze five days later.”

“Èze? Why there?” The Head Judge leaned forward, one eyebrow raised.

Lila shrugged. “Because the people there were willing to help me recover without saying anything? So… I don’t have much else to say.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Leaning back, the Head Judge conferred with his fellow Judges, but it only took about a minute before they came to their decision.

“Very well, Mlle. Rossi. You may return to your seat…” And his voice trailed as Lila all but leapt from the podium as though bounding from a trap and swiftly settled herself back beside Trixx. She didn’t appear too startled, but looking over her again, Adrien’s eyes drifted to the scientist on her shoulder, Nooroo. Would he be testifying? There was something strange about him that Adrien couldn’t put his finger on. The closest thing that came to mind was the man seemed dazed.

 

What happened?

 

“If the next witness would take the stand…”

 

Blinking, Adrien eyes flitted to Master Fu as he stood up and made his way down the stairs and to the podium, his cane tapping with each step. Once he reached the stand, the old man rested the walking aid against the stand and brought both arms behind his back. Again, Adrien couldn’t see his face, but with all the calm ebbing from Master Fu, he was probably smiling as softly as he usually did.

 

“Monsieur, please state your name for the court.”

 

“Of course, Your Honor,” Master Fu answered, nodding his head in a short bow. “My name is Master Fu. I own a massage parlor here in Paris…”

 

“Ah, so you know the general process. Passing over your occupation, tell us about your encounter with Hawkmoth.”

 

Nodding his head once more, Master Fu tilted his head right then left before speaking.

 

“My encounters with him began around ten years ago… I took in a young boy named Wahyu as my apprentice during my travels visiting some old friends, but I found that many of them had gone into hiding. Each of them mentioned something foul arising; that one of us had taken a turn. The fact his mere mention of his actions made them fearful even far in the East meant I had to return and try to prepare. For three years, he remained low until a particular incident occurred.”

 

“Incident?” The left Judge raised his hand and rubbed his chin, and Master Fu nodded.

“In Spain… there was a forest that appeared overnight and bodies were recovered from it that were made unrecognizable. That incident was similar to the one that occurred here; however, instead of destruction, there was a swift retaking by the land due to its opposite losing control.” The elder man raised his hand and Adrien could see him moving to stroke his beard. “I helped two individuals that evening: Pilirani and Tikva. Hawkmoth, I watched flee after he discovered Tikva was no use to his plan anymore.”

“So this Tikva, she was similar to Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” the right Judge was the one asking now.

“Yes. She was to be the original target - similar to Marinette - that he attempted to test,” Master Fu explained. “However, where Marinette was still human upon her kidnapping, Tikva was already changed. Like me, Tikva and Pilirani were Mutants who turned naturally. There’s much to explain about this situation and Mutants so I will remain on the subject of Hawkmoth, especially since I did not see him again for two more years until he attacked Mme. Agreste.”

 

“Mom…!?” Adrien exclaimed before he could bite his tongue and all eyes turned towards him; all except Master Fu who remained facing the Judges.

 

“Hawkmoth’s mutant ability bestowed him mental manipulation. Somehow, through those powers, he found a way to steal other Mutant abilities,” the man continued uninterrupted. “I stopped him before he could do the same to Mme. Agreste by severing their connection. It hindered Hawkmoth’s abilities, but Mme. Agreste was injured and lost her memories. I took her into my care until it became apparent that I could not do everything for her… I passed her care onto Trinity and Pauline while Wahyu and I would keep track of Hawkmoth. It was unfortunate, but neither of us could confront the man directly. Wahyu was young and still learning while I’ve turned one hundred and eighty-seven this past year…”

“I… see. Happy birthday,” the Head Judge said, his eyes open at what he was heading. Adrien’s eyes were wide too. There was so much about the old Mutant that he still didn’t understand – probably never would either.

“When Adrien and Marinette were taken, we could only wait. They were young; they would manage to escape, but they would be lost.” Master Fu’s head bobbed and he rubbed a shoulder. “The evenings they began to sneak out, Marinette’s powers led her to us. I did what I could by helping them stabilize their mutations, but Adrien was taken before I could finish. Hawkmoth’s arrival was inevitable then, but Marinette was willing to fight back. I sent her on to speak to Tikva so she could master her abilities and prepare herself for the day… and now, we stand here because she succeeded.”

 

A silence came to the courtroom, and it seemed like the Judges were trying to figure out if they had any other questions to ask. Slowly, sound rose in whispers as the jurors began whispering again and Adrien could hear them questioning everything Master Fu had said. It was in this time that a hand rose in the corner of his eye, and the woman with long auburn hair tied back into a long braid faced the Judges with her hazy blue eyes.

 

“I would like to speak… on behalf of Master Fu, Marinette, and Adrien, Your Honors,” she said, making the courtroom fall quiet again. Beside her, the man with his own hair drawn into a short ponytail whipped his head towards his companion and leaned closer, whispering to her.

 

_ “Tikki, are you sure?” _

 

Adrien looked back at the woman when she nodded, raising her hand and carefully – awkwardly – reaching out to pat the man’s hand.

“… Master Fu, thank you for your testimony.” The Head Judge had managed to finally get his fellows to reach an agreement and Adrien shifted his attention forward. “We will have another brief recess, and when we come back into session, we’ll hear your testimony, Miss…”

 

“Tikva, Your Honor, but please, call me Tikki.”

 

Adrien’s ear flicked.

 

“Very well. We’ll reconvene in ten minutes…”

 

And as the Judges and jury stepped out, Adrien had to look back at the woman named Tikki. He wondered how she managed to smile while her companion only frowned and held her hand tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so nervous how this story is going from here... and the fact I'm reaching the end. I only have five official chapters after this, but I hope it's still intriguing for everyone that's still reading. I'm trying to make sure everything is wrapped up and there's no real loose ends, and feedback would be appreciated. Of course, with the fact they're Mutants now, that will always be a loose end until people aren't entirely scared of them.
> 
> October's almost over... oh gosh. Inktober is almost over. Well, I'll give you an update on my schedule then...
> 
> ... Well, no, not at this time. Instead, I'll update you guys when we're a few steps closer to the end on my Tumblr of future stories and other projects I'll be handling up until this year's over. Some of them are story-related (not mine) and others are gift swaps for Secret Santa, but story and artwork? Hehe, you'll see. For now, and as always, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	12. A Ladybug and her Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki wants to speak, and Plagg comes with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Ten minutes…

 

And when they passed, Marinette watched the jury enter and the Judges follow in order to take their seats, and during that time, she kept sending worried glances towards Tikki and Plagg. It was not a matter of what Tikki might say that concerned Marinette, but how well the older woman would hold up given her chronic pain. They had already been in session for a few hours and they hadn’t left once. Or what if they didn’t move because she was already in pain? And it didn’t seem like that thought was only bothering her given the way Plagg was speaking quietly to Tikki. However, she continued to smile and pat his hand while whispering back.

A throat being cleared at the front had Marinette bring her attention around and the Head Judge had the courtroom fall silent. Shuffling a few papers, he raised a pen and nodded. “I call this session back to order. After this trial, I expect us to be having a word with the Mayor and a few others… but before that, if you would kindly come to the stand Mlle. Tikki…”

 

“Yes… Though, Your Honor, if I may bring Plagg with me?”

 

“Plagg? … Ah, the gentleman next to you. Yes, I will allow it.”

 

And Marinette turned her head again, watching Plagg pick up Tikki in a bridal carry, blinking again as Trixx’s illusion released over them. Tikki’s hair became its proper multi-tone ombré shades of auburn and black while her skin became splotches of scarlet burns and dark molted spots. Though there was a sharp inhale from somewhere among the jury, the sound of Plagg’s steps as he walked to the podium echoed much louder. With his back facing Marinette and Adrien, he stood before them still holding Tikki, both of her antennae high and quivering.

 

“… Your name, for the court record, Mlle. Tikki.”

 

“Yes, Your Honor,” Tikki’s reply came warmly, and again, how? How could she smile through this? Was this – could this really be the end of it?

 

“My name is Tikva Bellamy, or Tikki now. Several years ago, I was a nursing student volunteering in South Africa, but… things changed.”

 

“A nursing student… Alright.” The Judges each seemed to be writing themselves despite someone recording in the room nearby. Personal notes, Marinette figured, and resumed watching the Head Judge as they finished scribbling. “When you asked to give your account, it sounded as though you wished to tell… more than that.”

 

“Yes, Your Honor. It’s been some time, but… I would like to speak this one more time for my own peace of mind, and Plagg’s.”

 

The three Judges again spoke quietly among themselves, occasionally nodding or shaking a head, but they sat straight soon enough.

 

“We’ll allow it as long as you do not neglect your own encounters with Hawkmoth, Mlle. Bellamy.”

 

“After all this time, I would not want to leave that part out, Your Honor.”

 

The courtroom was still as Tikki took a breath and proceeded to her story.

 

“Eight years ago, I worked my last day as a nurse. We were attacked by a local militia, and though the clinic went into immediate lockdown, several soldiers managed to get inside. I was locked in with my mentor, two doctors, and several of our patients, and we could hear them drawing closer. I did what I could to block the door, but I expected to die that day… I didn’t expect things to change the moment that first soldier entered the room and caught my eye.

“The physical and mental changes were painless, but in the silence, the doctors and my mentor cowered and backed away from me and my sudden developments. Even though I shielded them with my newly formed wings, I couldn’t blame them. I can’t imagine it’s often someone becomes inhuman right next to you. And Pilirani, the soldier that had come in, turned on his comrades with his gun and claws – though, it would be better to remember them as his captors. Pilirani… well, Plagg as we call him now, was a fright covered in blood from head to toe when everything was done; it even startled me. Still, I took his hand… and we ran away.”

 

Tikki stopped to take several breaths and Marinette watched from behind as Plagg shifted. It was noiseless as his changes came to him smoothly, his ears elongating and becoming pointed while hair sprouted along his arms and legs, thickening into fur. Around his waist, his tail uncurled like a belt that had always been present.

 

“We didn’t know where to go or what to do, but we decided to head north to disappear. Until we learned how to hide our features, we had to minimize our encounter with people. It took us weeks to look normal again and months to control switching back and forth, but we still didn’t understand everything. By this time, there were news reports on the nursing student that had gone missing or was captured, but I couldn’t go home. Something told me I had to stay with Plagg – at least until we knew more about our mutations.”

 

“So, your mutations… kept you together?” The left Judge was trying to make sense of this.

 

“Yes,” Tikki answered. “We learned that they worked together. In fact, if Pilirani hadn’t been that soldier who came in during that lockdown, I wouldn’t have mutated. Neither of us would have changed; we’re certain after spending years like this. Everything about our nature and development requires us together.”

“Then, compared to M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng…?” the Head Judge began to ask. Marinette couldn’t see Tikki’s expression, but considering how the atmosphere almost dropped, it couldn’t be good.

“Marinette and Adrien were forced to mutate without the other. I didn’t imagine it was possible… and it isn’t meant to be.” There was another shift in Plagg’s arms; Tikki probably shook her head. “When Marinette visited us, she told me of the great pain both of them suffered. Her partner’s powers were unstable and he had fits without her that resulted in self-inflicted injuries. As for Marinette, her powers latched onto Adrien, taking away the overabundant energy he drew in and made it her own. But her body became dependent in its own state and remained that way long after they escaped Hawkmoth. She could have ended up falling asleep and not waking up.”

 

Frowning, Marinette remembered those bouts of extreme drowsiness, but only in two instances had she actually fallen asleep. It was the first time that she had been out that had been the most concerning; and she didn’t remember why it was happened and it had frightened her. Hawkmoth had mandated she stay with Adrien after that – for both their sakes and for his further testing.

 

“You may continue with your testimony.”

 

“Thank you, Your Honor,” Tikki said, still calm, but there was a tremor present beneath her tone. “… We traveled to Morocco and crossed the Gibraltar into Spain. We’d grown used to never being in one place, taking odd jobs for cash and other basic necessities – we even made a friend, Trinity, who let us live with her while we plotted where to go next. It was then we decided we should try staying somewhere and stop running for a while. We were far enough from anyone looking for Plagg, and I don’t know if the search for me extended beyond South Africa. With neither of us speaking fluent Spanish, both of us decided we would settled in Southern France since we could manage the language well enough. We… didn’t make it there on our own.”

“… Is that when you encountered Hawkmoth and his group?” the right Judge asked slowly.

 

Tikki was silent for a few seconds.

 

“… Yes, Your Honor. It was a… peculiar approach.” Tikki paused again, likely combing through the details of her encounter. “He didn’t do it himself, but he had someone else. They specifically were talking about seeking potential candidates for gene therapy trials. I was… wary and considering I knew my medical history, I declined. Plagg considered it since they would supposedly pay for one day to see if he was ‘compatible’ and then we could run, but he ultimately decided not to either. We watched them leave and noticed they didn’t approach anyone else.”

 

“Could they have spoken to anyone further along?”

 

“It was possible, but that wasn’t the only reason we decided to hurry,” Tikki replied. “Plagg instinctively knows when something will go wrong. It keeps him safe when he works these days, but that day, it specifically warned us we needed to leave.”

 

“How far did you get?”

 

“Not far. He had us ambushed that evening…”

 

There was a shaky exhale before Tikki spoke on. “They knocked Plagg out first and I don’t know where they took us. Perhaps he originally had stationed himself in Spain, or maybe it was a branch for his operations…? No matter what it was, my memories of our days trapped in his facility are not… too reliable... I’m sorry.”

 

Again, silence overtook the room, but then the Judges exchanged a few words. Biting the inside of her cheek, Marinette hoped they didn’t press Tikki for details. The older woman barely managed to tell her what happened during their weeks of training, explaining short snippets a day or two apart to avoid causing stress.

Tikki  _ vividly _ remembered, and she must have thought herself able to tell it now – but given her apology, it must have caught up to her.

A deeper voice spoke up though, catching Marinette off guard.

 

“Your Honors, what Tikki was subjected to was for the intent purpose of pushing the limits of her abilities,” Plagg explained, his ears drawn back. “Where they tested Adrien’s destructive potential, his limits, and his body with Marinette the second time around, they were not as interested in me and what I could do. I can tell you in private what they did, but I don’t need Tikki thinking about what happened in that prison again. Besides, she eventually was forced too far.”

 

Though the right Judge didn’t seem pleased with Plagg’s sudden input, the left Judge looked to her Head, and both nodded. Her eyes shifted back to the podium.

 

“We will speak with you privately on the matter then. However, we would like to hear about her being ‘forced too far’. Also, your name for the record…”

 

Behind him, the black cat mutant’s tail began to pop and whip soundlessly in the air. Marinette swallowed.

 

“My name is Pilirani Kayode. Plagg is my nickname and I am a fisherman in Èze.”

 

“Were you two looking after Mlle. Rossi?”

 

“Yes, we were. Do you want me to continue telling you what happened or not?”

 

The Head Judge’s mouth thinned, but he sighed, “Go on. Though, be aware, we may ask for more details later."

“Duly noted. So, about what happened…” Plagg trailed, biting back the growl roaring in his throat. “Master Fu mentioned the incident already – the one with the forest that appeared overnight, that was Hawkmoth taking his test too far. He had one of his workers shoot me and Tikki couldn’t do anything to prevent it. It wasn’t supposed to be in the chest, but it was and I died for a few minutes.”

 

There were murmurs started at his confession, heads whipping and even the Judges seemed taken aback.

 

“When I woke up, the bullet had been forced from my body and the wound healed, but I didn’t even notice at first. I was distracted by the fact the entire building was in the process of being ripped apart by plants and many of Hawkmoth’s employees were becoming fertilizer or turning into trees themselves. And among it all, there was… Tikki had become this creature.” His ears turned, lowering in a less aggressive manner that Marinette was all too familiar with. “For a moment, I didn’t recognize her, but she’d become  _ something _ between human and insect. I almost think she intended on making the entire place a cocoon… or a grave.”

There was a mirthless chuckle and his tail swayed lower. “It took her a while to realize I was alive and breathing, and it took her longer to actually calm down, but the damage was done. We’re not supposed to turn into creatures like that. Any rational thought goes out the window and we move by instinct then. When Tikki managed to become human again, her vision was gone and her body was purple and blue beneath all the red. Those first few weeks staying with Master Fu, we had to keep her asleep because of her condition.”

 

There was a warm, trembling hand taking hold of Marinette’s again beneath the table and she let her eyes drift over to Adrien. He was frightfully pale and she could imagine how his thoughts were running.

 

“She’s in constant pain every day that worsens if I’m not around. She didn’t have to be this way, you know? She wanted to try going home; she told me before we started heading for France that she wanted to see her family again if we could manage in a few years to put their search and heartache to an end. And now, Hawkmoth’s gone, but it’s not going to erase what he has done to us, to Duusu, to Nooroo, and to three children sitting in this room, two of which are being tried for something out of their control. That’s all I have to say, Your Honors.”

 

Plagg didn’t wait to be dismissed, stepping back with a low rumble still echoing from his chest despite Tikki patting him. Marinette followed them back to the benches, but then turned forward as the Head Judge cleared her throat. As all three Judges made their notes from the dual testimony, not even looking up when the door behind them opened. An officer entered and approached the stand, getting the attention of the left Judge. Lowering his head, they kept their voice low and she raised an eyebrow at whatever they said. Beside her, she felt Adrien twitch.

The officer stepped out as silently as they entered, and the Judge leaned over to pass the information onto the other two, the door opening again. It was a small woman who entered, one that Marinette guessed was around University age and her eyes were darting around the room. But when he sight fell on them – on Adrien when Marinette followed her gaze – she shook harder and her eyes welled with tears.

 

“Mademoiselle, please, step forward.” The Head Judge’s voice boomed in the silent courtroom, making the woman jump. Her heels faintly clicked as she walked around their table and stopped before them, not at the podium, but right before their bench.

 

“We understand that you handed over significant evidence to the police.”

 

“Y-Yes, Your Honor. It’s… It’s the least I can do after… everything.”

 

“So we understand… but for the court record, your name and your occupation.”

 

Marinette felt Adrien shaking harder now and she had to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder only to soon draw him into her arms. She didn’t understand. Who was that?

 

“… My name is Julia LeMaistre. I’m a student at ENS, b-but after this… I don’t know if--,” she hiccupped. “I… I was… he remembers his name, right? His real name? He’s not #013... He’s not, he has a name. It’s Adrien. I’ve been remembering it for him…”

 

“You know M. Agreste?” The Head Judge raised both brows, surprised when Julia bobbed her head. Marinette felt Adrien’s claws grip her shirt.

 

“I… interned…” Julia began, “… and was assigned to be his caretaker at Apatura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know, I received a gift fic back when I started working on this series from [Hereisthere_gg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg) where there was a caretaker looking after Adrien. I asked what name they would give this character were they not just the Reader and... ta-da~ BTW, ENS is École Normale Supérieure which isn't within the normal public university system. It's very... selective from what I've ready so possibly getting in trouble and losing her student status was on her mind besides other things like Hawkmoth looking for her... though, that was there too.
> 
> If you want to read that story, it's available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8972572)!
> 
> But now then, that's Tikki and Plagg's story, annnd the last chapter that will be in court. Where the next chapter is, what will be happening, you'll find out next week. Julia managed to get quite a bit of information before leaving Apatura; something that I would have Nooroo give out, but... oh, no, we'll learn how he's doing next chapter too. Wow, only about four chapters remain before this story's over and I have two more stories ready to go - one will be in a series, but the other I don't anticipate being more than just a single chaptered story without a series. However, the plans for those releases will be discussed on my tumblr! For now, let's just continue with Hawkmoth is an asshole here.
> 
> ... Also, no, I've seen Season Two, but I'm not making any connections between Hawkmoth and Gabriel beyond what's already been established between them earlier. Hawkmoth is a separate entity from Gabriel in this AU, and no other ties beyond the blackmail.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	13. In-Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over with Hawkmoth. It's time to rest and deal with the scrutiny later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

It was late by the time the sentencing came down and the trial adjourned for the Judges to submit the case ruling to the police. Adrien, taken from home and unaware of Hawkmoth’s plans, could not be sentenced as an accomplice or accessory in the man’s attack and was deemed ‘Not Guilty’ by the court. As for Marinette, though the court did concur that her actions as homicide, it was agreed that her actions were justifiable following the testimonies and evidence Julia provided. They, and the others, were free to go home.

 

Something like this called for a celebration, didn’t it?

 

Adrien didn’t know, but he really didn’t feel like celebrating.

 

Emotionally and mentally, he felt drained, but a long day of hearing each person speak about Hawkmoth would probably do that to anyone. In fact, casting his eyes to his parents and Marinette’s, and everyone else that had been permitted to attend, they seemed tired, too. His father and mother escorted them out of the courtroom and the police helped them out back to avoid the steps still crowded by reporters. The ride back to the Manor was quiet, minds stirring, but Adrien managed to find calm. They were free; it was over and they wouldn’t be bothered anymore.

 

No, that wasn’t true.

 

No doubt there would be some who didn’t respond to the ruling favorably; mainly, those whom he did hurt. He didn’t remember, but that was still him – it was  _ still _ his claw that slaughtered so many. They were only lucky that Marinette could bring people back to life and erase the damage he’d done.

 

It could have been worse.

 

Their situation could’ve been like Tikki and Plagg’s with no chance of saving anyone.

 

Ears low, he looked at his senior Mutant who held his bug so tight, and his eyes soon drifted to Marinette. Mere seconds after they had settled in the car, she had rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off into what he hoped was a peaceful slumber. This would be on her record, but he’d always tell her she did the right thing if she doubted her actions. A man like Hawkmoth would’ve found a way to elude capture and continue his experimenting, or come after them again. She saved them; she stopped him and they could rest easy in that regard.

Hearing and feeling the car slow, he heard the Manor gates faintly groan as they opened to allow the small caravan through and then groan again as they closed behind. He didn’t shake Marinette awake nor allow anyone to disturb her. Instead, he followed Plagg’s lead when the vehicle came to a stop and, like he carried Tikki, Adrien gathered Marinette carefully into his claws before departing.

The Gorilla and Nathalie held the doors for everyone to enter – his father and mother, Marinette’s father and mother, Master Fu and Wayzz, Plagg and Tikki, Trixx, Nooroo, and Pollen. Unfortunately, Lila’s parents wasted no time to whisk their daughter away after the trial was let out, disappearing before their leave from the courthouse. Adrien hoped she would be okay.

 

“Adrien…?”

 

Turning his head slowly, he saw his father, several steps towards the dining room with his mother and Marinette’s parents standing behind. They said nothing, but he figured they wanted to know what he intended on doing. It was late; they should eat, but he shook his head.

 

“Could you set aside some food for us later? I think… I think we’re just going to sleep for now.”

 

He just wanted a night – to disappear somewhere safe and rest in order to think of what was next.

 

And maybe not hear the news now airing in another room.

 

Already news of the acquittal was being discussed, but without all the details released, he didn’t like it. There was too much speculation the hosts were making as channels were flipped – on Hawkmoth and on them – and asking  _ why _ , wondering if one of them was lying, mentioning the Judges shouldn’t have been so lenient even if they were minors, and saying they probably would turn some heads stepping out in public again.

 

Well, that part wasn’t wrong.

 

“Go get some rest. You two did well,” his mother said, smiling gently before placing a hand on his shoulder. Managing the faintest smile back, Adrien stepped away from them and began trudging up the stairs. He let his expression fall as his ears flicked – the television channel changed – and a familiar reporter for TVi spoke, asking for once the better question: what was the reason behind the attack?

 

_ “From the new information we’ve received, the minors involved only knew him as Hawkmoth and that he was conducting unethical and inhumane genetic experiments on them. We still don’t know what his intentions were involving them, but from their testimonies, the teenagers were not accomplice with him in any way.” _

 

Nadja Chamack’s voice became muffled once he closed his bedroom door and he didn’t strain to hear anymore. Instead, he listened to his paws shuffling along the cold, wood-paneled floor before he reached his bed and used an arm to cradle Marinette as he pulled the sheets back with his other. Carefully, he laid her upon the mattress, situating her beneath the blankets in what would be a comfortable position and paused. At this point, he would normally join her, but he decided to cover her up instead, stepping away once it was done.

 

She would stay warm while he got a few more things.

 

He walked to the couch and then climbed up the stairs, grabbing this and that scattered around his room from their ventures before trying to entertain themselves throughout much of their time here. More blankets, extra pillows, all of which he brought back to the bed before traipsing somewhere else. A few more sheets had the gathering complete before he began to build; one sheet he did his best to canopy above his bed with one more to block out the sunlight tomorrow, the pillows forming a plush circle around the makeshift darkened fort, and finally, the other blankets to fill it, and all of it around Marinette. Not the best, but he wouldn’t put it in their top worst blanket forts either, purring as his slunk on all fours around the still slumbering girl.

Adrien gave her space, burying his claws under a few pillows and kicking his way underneath several of the nested blankets to make himself comfortable. On his side, he could watch her slowly breathe in and out, frowning. Usually, Marinette’s deeper sleep was signified by her fidgeting and burrowing against everything, trying to steal the covers from him and maybe tucking her head beneath a pillow or his chin while faintly snoozing, but she remained so prone. It was beginning to concern him, but surely, it was nothing… maybe? He felt his tail wriggled impatiently with that answer and the lightest chuffing sound escaped him.

 

Nothing; it was nothing.

 

… But always, what if it wasn’t nothing?

 

Could today have taken more out of her than first thought? Or what if it wasn’t only today, but the entire stress of the fire, being arrested, and then the trial? Could it be? Could his mind perhaps stop making him panic like this?

Pawing at his head, he gave a start when a smaller hand touched the back of his own. Pulling it away, his eyes caught hazy blue eyes gazing back; or, trying at least. He was the one with night vision after all.

 

“Kitty, are you okay?”

 

“… Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he breathed, shifting across the bed slowly towards her. Though, he could already hear himself generating that low purr again interrupted by other sounds that wanted out. Chirps, a whine, but he squashed them, pressing his forehead against hers while biting his tongue so he didn’t lick. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really. Something just didn’t feel right…” she replied, pushing the covers off to slowly sit up on her knees. He blinked, and watched as she did her best to look around – first out to the window panes and then up to the sheets overhead. Her hands proceeded to patting, feeling out the other blankets and pillows abound. Adrien felt her hand connect with his tail and his extended foot covered up beneath one comforter just before she scrambled her way beneath it. A little more shuffling and he found himself wrapped around her as she curled herself against his chest and stomach, knees tucked, making her a small ball with her head nuzzling against his chest.

 

“That’s better.”

 

“O-Oh… I thought you might like some space,” he whispered, ears drooping on his head. “I was becoming a little clingy back during… well, you know.”

His words hovered in the quiet room with the faint sounds of the muffled television downstairs and wind outside filling the space between them. When he felt her shake her head, he tilted his chin to look down at her.

 

“I was tired, but I thought you could use one of our usual sessions after we got back.”

 

Her fingers brushed against his chest once, then twice, and continued to pet him without coming uncurled from her ball. That was fine; it just meant he could wrap himself around her, his legs fitting themselves beneath her bottom and his claws draped over her back. His tail too curled beneath, the end wagging slowly as his purrs started to rumble smoothly from him. He was much better and the bubbling anxiety simmered down.

 

“… Hey, Marinette.”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“It’s… really over, isn’t it? I mean, Hawkmoth’s finally gone…”

 

“Mhm.”

 

She nodded and he imagined her smile as her pets became slow circles. However, they were soon lighter, just her circles skimming the center of his chest. “… It’s over with him, but… I don’t think we’re going outside for a while again.”

 

Frowning, he couldn’t disagree.

 

Just as the news debated over the ruling, people were too. Whether they thought one way or another, it would be the vocal ones or the ones that decided to take initiative that might be an issue. They probably wouldn’t throw rocks, but he couldn’t unsee them throwing  _ something _ in the very least. Calling them monsters, or calling them murderers, conspiring and still falsely assuming they were Hawkmoth’s lackeys; if Adrien could think of all this, then there was plenty for others outside who didn’t know or refused their words to think about.

“… I had fun being at school again,” he murmured. “And I liked M. Bernard.”

“He was a pretty good homeroom teacher,” she concurred. “Though, I’m pretty sure we scared him. And you know what? I think I was actually beginning to enjoy our science class. Well, aside from the whole fire occurring. Oh, that reminds me…” Suddenly, she wiggled under his arms and he blinked when she raised her head. She was so close – even closer when her lips pressed against his cheek. His face burned and he felt his fur rise with his color.

 

“Thank you, Adrien, for listening to me.”

 

“I told you that I would…” he hummed, nuzzling her head and pressing his cheek against hers. “Besides, I don’t think running away would’ve helped us or our parents. Even Master Fu and the other Mutants came back to help us.”

 

“Mmm… Maybe they’ll have an idea on what we should do.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

But it was clear to him they both didn’t know what would happen.

They could ask for advice, but what would be the answer for them would ultimately depend on them. And while Adrien did have fun being outside again, feeling normal in class even if he had to pretend he was infirm, it had been great being able to see everyone and socialize.

“… My father could hire private tutors for us until we figure out our public situation,” he started, his chin again balanced on the crown of Marinette’s head. The ghostly brush of her fingers was soon replaced by her palm petting its previous circles and deepening his purrs. That always made it difficult to speak clearly. “And we could see about inviting our friends from school over on occasion, but he might be a little hesitant on that.”

 

“What? Does he think they might become spies or something?”

 

“Definitely something. Though, I think with mom back, he won’t be so paranoid… not that I can guarantee that.”

 

She shook with soft laughter and he chuckled a little himself, and they let the sound slowly fade. His claws skimming her spine and repeated and he heard her sigh in contentment.

“I told our parents we wanted to rest for now,” he said, stopping his actions briefly just to pull their blanket up higher. “So… we’ll think about this tomorrow?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Her hands balled against his chest, she turned her head just enough that she could hear his heart beating. “Together… as always.”

 

Lips turned upward, he shifted ever so slightly to make sure she was encased in warmth, and breathed, “As always, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating two stories in one day! Look at that!
> 
> Anyway, today is a short chapter because I needed a breather, the kids needed a breather, and we're about to try soothing over the public... or some people are gonna try something to help them not freak out over the kids. Meanwhile, we still have some people to look into like Nooroo. A lot of you are probably like why did he testify or provide the evidence instead? We're getting there, hold on...
> 
> Also, yes, despite minor names' not being disclosed, there were some people who knew 'Fèlix' and 'Bridgette' so there might be some huff-huff over that, but their actual names? Nope... though, cousin Bridgette might be very confused now. Whoops. Trust me, I intend on closing some things so if there are still any holes open... please point them out! I might've lost track of something somewhere and I have been checking through this story so many times I don't know anymore!
> 
> A-Ah... minor freakouts and noting there are THREE CHAPTERS LEFT, I'll be making a post shortly to Tumblr with future story plans so check there if you wanna be in the know! Other than that, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	14. Day After Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where should they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Two days following the trial, Marinette and Adrien found themselves sitting in M. Agreste’s office at his in-ground meeting table. After breakfast with their parents and the other Mutants in the dining room, they had borrowing one of Nathalie’s tablets to quietly watch the news reports for themselves. They had brought up wanting to speak to their parents and Master Fu on what to do next, but it must’ve been something the adults had to confer about themselves. Either way, they now sat in the office and waited, Marinette holding the tablet steady in both hands while sitting in Adrien’s lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and chin on her head, so they could both stare intently at the screen.

 

_ “ _ _ … who has come to be known as this Hawkmoth has almost one hundred cases of kidnapping and illegal human experimentation coming in, ages ranging from the youngest at twelve to the oldest at thirty. A majority have shockingly turned out to be within the younger age brackets ranging thirteen to eighteen. Tell me, Mlle. Laurent, you conduct medical experiments like this, but only when they’re deemed safe and on older and  _ willing _ participants. Would there be any particular reason that ‘Hawkmoth’ would want to conduct his genetic tests on minors?” _

_ “Well, Mme. Chamack, for the tests he was conducting, he must have expected physical changes to occur given many of the individuals that have been seen. Since the body will already be undergoing physical changes due to puberty, the body would easier adapt to these foreign changes. Of course, not the same as an infant probably would, but I’d rather not think about this man running tests on newborns or younger children. It’s enough to think of what he’s done to teenagers.” _

_ “We at TVi certainly agree with you on that. Now, in the case of the Assault on Paris, the minors involved were forced to do what they did because of him. Have any other these others displayed any similar… abilities?” _

_ “Not that we’ve seen so far. Remember, these individuals have only spoken up because of the trial concluded earlier this week. The few that have volunteered to be medically examined to see the extent of their changes are still in-progress. They could be escapees, they could’ve been deemed failures by Hawkmoth, they might not even share the same abilities or be at the same stage of those kids’ development; many things could be said right now to explain why they haven’t showed any latent abilities or even have the same ones, but we should give it more time.” _

_ “Of course. Thank you, Mlle. Laurent.” _

 

“Others like us…” Adrien murmured above her and Marinette nodded her head lightly, opening up a new tab in order to read the most recent articles put out by TVi. There wasn’t much different said in it that they hadn’t heard on the video, but she still had to sigh.

“Fifteen years. That explains why your Maman had that vision when you were born.” Shaking her head, she lowered the tablet to lean back against his chest, closing her eyes. “Exactly how many other kids did he put through this?”

 

“… Well, wasn’t your number 707?”

 

“But… he couldn’t.” Her voice fell and she looked back at the tablet. “… You’d really think he could take over seven hundred people?”

“Maybe? Part of me doesn’t think he did, but we don’t know until the others stop coming forward right?” He held her tighter, nuzzling his head against her hair. “And even then, some people might never come forward. They might be too scared like we were.”

Nodding, she felt a chill down her spine and decided to close the tab. That was enough news today and she didn’t even want to risk looking at the comments. Putting the tablet into sleep mode, she placed it on the table and wiggled back into a more comfortable place on Adrien’s lap, trying not to think too hard on Hawkmoth and the other artificial mutants likely in hiding or now stepping out in various places around the world.

 

It notably started in Italy with Lila’s parents.

 

The international news of her return and their demand for several high-profiled individuals in their country had occurred in the earliest hours of the morning after they arrived home – far before the sun rose. However, scanning the internet uncovered others – scattered reports from across the globe that hadn’t reached mainstream like their neighboring country. No continent had been spared, which again raised the question of  _ how _ Hawkmoth had managed to do this under the radar for so long.

How many aliases did he have? Did he had any others, or was it because of his actual name he got by? Who did he pay off? Employees? Were there similarly-minded individuals who might continue his practices?

 

She flinched as the door opened abruptly and managed a peek back.

 

Her Papa and Maman, M. and Mme. Agreste, and Master Fu entered with Nathalie holding the door for them. They took their seats across the table from Marinette and Adrien, the faint clicking announcing the door being closed once more to give them privacy. Blue eyes flitting over their faces, they seemed troubled, and Marinette felt her brows press together. She had no idea what they may have discussed, but they probably tried to guess what the two of them wanted to talk about.

 

Or, maybe they had considered something else?

 

“… Sorry for making you both wait,” her Maman finally said, her lips curling into the faintest smile.

 

Why? Why were they forcing themselves to smile? What was wrong?

 

“It’s alright. We managed to watch some news…” Adrien answered from above Marinette. “There are other Mutants like us speaking out now, all of them affected by Hawkmoth.”

“We heard… Your father didn’t get any sleep last night,” Mme. Agreste sighed, placing a hand on M. Agreste’s shoulder. He only adjusted his glasses, but Marinette noticed how his eyes looked away as his wife’s fingers curled, gripping down hard. “ _ Anyway _ , tell us, what did you two want to talk about?”

 

Raising her head, Marinette caught Adrien looking back down at her. He nodded once and she lowered her gaze, nodding her head back to the adults across from them. “Well, yesterday, we were thinking about what to do next since we can’t go to school again… and originally, we considered asking for advice, but we wanted to ask about homeschooling? Do you think that would be possible?”

Their parents seemed surprised, exchanging looks and her Papa muttering something about ‘needing to make a phone call’.

“That’s entirely possible, Marinette,” M. Agreste replied. “It will take a while, but we’ll gather the necessary materials for both of you and have Nathalie oversee your lessons. Adrien, you remember.”

 

“Yes, Father. Nathalie’s a great teacher.”

 

However, Marinette continued staring at her parents. She wasn’t the only one because Master Fu was looking at them as well.

 

“… Maman, Papa, what did you discuss in the dining room?”

 

Again, they were met with momentary silence and again, there were looks exchanged between the adults. Master Fu was not part of said exchange though, a hand rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

“Well… Marinette, Adrien… Since we don’t know what options you both considered, we talked about an option that both of you could possibly be interested in. That, if decided that it wasn’t safe to stay in Paris, your grandmother in China is willing to take you both in,” her Maman explained. “Master Fu and Wayzz are planning to head that way next week. They said they didn’t mind taking you with them. And once you got there, you would be able to decide if you wanted to come back to Paris in a while or… stay there permanently.”

Shifting, Marinette sat straighter, first prepared to say she’s not hiding anymore, but stopped. Knee-jerk instinct said she didn’t want to leave Paris – it was her home ever since she was born - but what if Adrien did? The trial was over, people were coming forward, but that would cause another slew of problems. Their disguises were a bust, they would be picked out quickly by their schoolmates and people on the street, but now, they might also seek them out and remind them of what happened: that a Mutant had done this and all Mutants, by extension, were potentially dangerous. It didn’t matter  _ if _ they were the victims or if anyone could’ve become a Mutant if Hawkmoth had picked them, but no. A mutant controlled another mutant to murder before they could blink.

She was so grateful for her family being this considerate and willing to hide them; in Paris and in China.

 

“Thank you Mme… Sabine, but I think we want to try staying here?”

 

Blinking at the smooth voice speaking above her again, she nodded in agreement to Adrien’s statement.

 

“Yeah. I mean, we’ll take time to think about it, but we were kind of leaning more towards trying to stay here somehow,” Marinette added, her smile firm and eyes glinting. “Paris has been our home, and we still have people here to help us.”

“… If you’re sure,” Mme. Agreste said, beaming back at them. “No matter what decision is made, we’ll support you both as well. Right, Gabe?”

Turning his head, M. Agreste’s mouth was in a thin line. Dare Marinette consider it, but he seemed… nervous? At the look Mme. Agreste was sending his way. But she did recall that the woman could whip out a five-eyed leer at him when he made her mad. He couldn’t remain tight-lipped forever, and eventually sighed, “Yes, dear. They have proven themselves responsible time and time again…”

Marinette felt Adrien tense behind her.

 

“Father… what were you thinking?”

 

“Nothing for you to mind at your age, Adrien.”

 

“D-Dad…”

 

Tom cleared his throat in the awkward silence that followed and Marinette felt her cheeks flare. Shaking her head, she decided to bring the conversation back to  what they had been discussing.

 

“Maman, Papa, would you really be okay if we when to live with Wàipó? Even if it ended up being for the rest of our lives?”

 

She knew she cut the light-hearted but awkward tension with her somber question, and she watched her parents bow their heads. They didn’t move for the longest time, but eventually, her mom and dad held each other’s hands, their forlorn smiles back as they raised their heads once more and nodded.

“If it meant your safety and happiness,” Tom answered calmly. “Both of us would miss you. We’ve missed having you at home already, but we also understand that you need to be with Adrien and how both of you may have become exhausted from this fight that’s only yours. This isn’t a normal experience for teenagers to go through; even someone older in your position might decide that they’ve reached their limit.”

“Though, we figured to leave this decision up to you two,” Sabine continued. “We still call you two children because you’re our kids and that’s what you’ll always be to us. However, it’s apparent to all of us you’ve grown and you deserve to make your own choices. They’ve gotten you this far, but we will always be ready to provide our guidance when you seek it.”

 

Marinette felt her chest ache.

So many things had changed in barely over a year, but her parents remained reasonable and loving, thinking of her well-being – their well-being – despite what changes they would cause. She didn’t feel like the adult that her mom was implying she was. The overwhelming relief and tender warmth the swelled her heart had her feeling small and almost on the brink of tears, but they could always make her feel like a child.

And she needed that right now.

 

* * *

 

“So, you guys think you might go to China?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Don’t know…”

 

Marinette giggled as Adrien’s tail popped out of her hands, aware of the way Alya’s lip curled and her brows furrowed. It was lunch hour at school when they had finally decided to try inviting everyone over, but she was the only one that had been available to come after the phone calls had been made. Nino had some family matters that required him to be a home while Chloe was helping her father with the aftermath the trial had brought. Whether it was good or bad, she just said leave it to her and enjoy their lunch before hanging up. Marinette didn’t mind too much even if she would’ve preferred having them all present to hear the news, but they still had a week.

 

And during that time, the others would depart for their homes.

Plagg and Tikki were ready to return to the home they made in Èze and would leave tomorrow morning, but they promised they would attempt to do better in keeping contact. Trixx was already out with Pollen accompanying her to prepare her apartment for Nooroo. The Butterfly mutant was without voice and lost his vision in one eye from his Primal mutation. If that wasn’t all, his mind had been left in metaphorical tatters. Master Fu said they could liken it to dementia, but also said that perhaps it was for the best. Nooroo was the type of person who would never have forgiven himself for his actions. He would still make due with some muscle memory and Trixx would be there to help him.

How quickly things could change…

 

“It’s just an option right now. We have some time to decide,” Marinette continued, catching Adrien’s tail again. “It would be the safer choice until everything blows over. Staying means avoiding the public for who knows how long.”

“ _ Again _ … Ugh, this is ridiculous,” Alya sighed, smacking her forehead. “You guys didn’t do anything, the news said you were victims just like everyone else, but people are still going to be jerks.”

“That’s just how it is.” Adrien shrugged. “We don’t blame them. It’s only expected that they would be scared.”

 

While Alya groaned about how the two were far too nice for their own good, Adrien whipped his tail again from Marinette’s hands and instead, laid his head down in her lap. Ears flicking, she knew he wanted her to scratch them, but she pretended not to notice. Looking around every which way, his head butted against her stomach and rubbed. When that failed, she could hear his faint whine of ‘Maaarriii’ before she finally conceded to scratching one large ear.

 

“See? That’s what I mean!” Alya exclaimed her phone out as she snapped several photos. “He’s a giant cat! He’d fail pretty hard as an actual one -”

 

“Hey!”

 

“- but that’s kinda more reason why he’d never hurt anyone.”

 

“Well, that’s true,” Marinette agreed and Adrien gasped. Dropping her eyes down to him, he had pulled away from her fingers to shoot the most dramatically aghast look, to which, she shrugged. “Kitten, you know you’d never hurt anyone on purpose.”

 

“While I’m around you!”

 

“You know you wouldn’t if you could control your instincts.” And before he could continue his argument, she resumed scratching his ear, making sure to get down to his hair and get around the base. His voice surrendered to rumbles in both his chest and throat, amplified as they escaped his mouth. “And you know I wouldn’t let your instincts get the better of you. So, that aside, the really scary part of you would be your appearance.”

“You two are way too adorable. Seriously, if people could see this right now…” Alya said, recording on her phone Adrien’s eyes drooping close and his head nuzzling Marinette’s lap. She smiled down upon him, but when she realized how Alya’s voice trailed, Marinette snapped her head up, eyes widening.

 

“Alya, what are you thinking?”

 

“Oh, you know. This and that…”

 

“Stop thinking about this and that. Desist right now!”

 

Alya’s thumbs were flying, but Marinette was trapped beneath a now asleep kitten clinging to her stomach. She couldn’t stop the text message from being sent nor the positively gleeful way Alya skipped towards the door. “Take your kitty’s advice and get some sleep, Marinette. We’ll be back to shoot right after school. Later, girl!”

 

“Shoot? Shoot what? Alya!?”

 

But her friend was out and off to school leaving Marinette to flop back on the bed and groan.

 

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters guys... _two more chapters_.
> 
> Also, like that way I'm avoiding giving Hawkmoth a name? 
> 
> And before anyone comments, yeah, I saw the Season Two episodes already - I know who it actually is, but at this point, do you really want me to change it? I'm not going to of course, but if I did, well, there's not really any point to doing all this. I mean, I know the English Dub has him all for more power, but not in the French dub... and ultimately, it'll be the same reason in the end why he wants that power so no point. Hawkmoth in this wanted power for power... and controlling all Mutants ever.
> 
> Okay, off of that, let's talk about this chapter. Nothing much happened, but now they have the option of basically going to see Grandma Cheng who... well, we haven't mentioned since Chapter One of Crawl(ing). No idea what she'd actually be like, but in this, Grandma is up for taking care of her granddaughter (and her boyfriend) if needed. Though, Alya's scheming... maybe they won't have to leave.
> 
> Just like Diana losing her memories when she fought against Hawkmoth originally, Nooroo forced into his Primal state and controlled by Hawkmoth while controlling Adrien doesn't remember anything anymore. Well, some things, but he doesn't retain much. Like, he still has his powers (not that he remembers how he got them), but he mainly uses it to communicate since his throat got messed up. Trixx will take care of him while Master Fu and Wayzz head off... so Wayzz gets to see home again in forever.
> 
> If you guys have any idea what's about to happen, hehe, you really didn't think I could leave that out, right? That aside, with this story coming to a close, I made a [post on Tumblr](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/167294856121/metamorphosis-end-and-two-beginning) in regards to what will be happening once this story concludes. I definitely hope you, my dear readers, are looking forward to future writings because they're going to be so much fun! 
> 
> And now, I have to go work on Miraculous BB and Secret Santa stuff so as always, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next chapter!


	15. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new website. It only has one video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

The video and website appeared literally overnight. With a background layered with white and pale pink cloud textures, it was arranged as a blog, prepared for more posts beyond the single one only posted minutes after the site had gone live. The post was a video, the title card splashed on the player reading “Meet Ladybug and Chat Noir”. It already had hundreds of views and slowly crept into the thousands and beyond as people awakened. Subtitles had been applied for non-French speakers with Italian, Spanish, and English as the first. Steadily, more would appear throughout the day and the video spread further across the globe.

And when the play began, it started with a foreword– or more, a statement by the creator of the site and video.

 

_This video is about to feature a story not for the faint of heart. Whether you decide to believe the two featured or not is your choice, but their tale is fact for them. Together, they share their story for themselves; and to those who shared their pain, know this: You’re not alone._

_If you’re not one of those individuals and are simply a viewer, we hope that you take this story to heart and raise awareness for these people._

 

The words faded and the next scene appeared. Sitting in a room with a simple white wall, a girl with red skin surrounding her bright blue eyes like a mask, covered in black dots and two white ones on her temples. Sitting there, she had her hands tightly clutching her knees, two long antennae standing out of her dark raven hair. She wore a simple t-shirt, the short sleeves leaving her shiny black arms exposed and the white line segments visible. Awkwardly, she managed a small smile to the camera.

 

_“Hello. My name is Ladybug. For the sake of anonymity and taking that name back…”_

 

The scene faded out and the video returned to another individual. Black around their eyes, his vivid acid green irises and sclera with narrowed pupils stood out. Dark triangular ears jutting from a wild mess of blonde locks pulled back as he raised a massive clawed hand to rub his neck. He wore a plain black t-shirt, leaving tanned arms fading into furred forearms and scars visible to the camera. He did his best to smile warmly from the looks of it, but his lips revealed fangs.

 

_“Hey. My name is Chat Noir… I can’t use my real name and also, I don’t want to be scared of it anymore…”_

 

The screen pulled back to reveal the two were sitting in the same room next to each other, Ladybug looking to Chat Noir first before taking a breath to speak.

 

L: _“A friend of ours managed to convince us to speak. There’s a lot being said right now in the news about us and about others like us. And now that people know about this, it might help if we add our own words to this discussion instead of keeping it to ourselves any longer.”_

CN: _“It wasn’t exactly a secret we meant to hide, but while Hawkmoth was still around, we didn’t want to put our families or friends in danger by coming out in public. And now that he’s gone, a few things have changed.”_

L: _“We should start at the beginning though before we go too far.”_

CN: _“Of course, My Lady.”_

 

A large paw reached across the small space between them and was shortly accepted by her smaller shelled hand. Her fingers could just be made out lacing with the massive claw, giving it a squeeze as she held on.

The screen turned to a dark background again and white text, showing a new statement: _As of today’s date, Ladybug and Chat Noir are high school students. However, their experience takes place during what would be their last year of middle school._ As they remained on the screen, Chat Noir began to talk.

 

CN: _“It was last year, one week after the school year began here, I was taken from my home by Hawkmoth. At the time, I didn’t know what he was planning. I was one of the many few told that I would be helping medically if I went through with his experiments. I was… there for over three months total, not exactly being turned into what’s on film today, but close enough and losing my mind. Along with my nails, teeth, ears… everything.”_

L: _“It was just after my first month in school and the beginning of his second month in the facility, I was kidnapped right outside of school. I had detention that day; I had to write an essay before leaving. Coincidentally, it was on Beauty and the Beast….”_

CN: _“Coincidentally? That’s called ‘foreshadowing’…”_

L: _“In hindsight, it definitely was. Still, no matter what essay I wrote, it was nothing to the experiments I underwent for a month in that place. I became… hypothermic, I bled uncontrollably over my entire body, my skin turned red and black spots appeared – all of this during Chat Noir’s second month, but I didn’t even know I wasn’t the only one.”_

CN: _“Not until that third month.”_

L: _“Hawkmoth moved us into a cell together after something about our changes just connected. Chat Noir’s experiment left him with physical and mental damage, and by staying with him, he didn’t hurt himself or… lose control of his powers.”_

CN: _“Yeah. For some reason, the experiments made us with mutant powers, kinda like in the comic books.”_

L: _“I can create and heal.”_

CN: _“I… er, can destroy things if I touch them. But I also protect Ladybug.”_

L: _“Mhm. He always took care of me after Hawkmoth’s test. I could barely move after them and Chat Noir would help me eat or make sure I made it to bed and rested. If I had nightmares, he’d start purring and hold me all night. He could hear the workers whenever they came near the cell, too, but if they really wanted to take me away, they tightened his chains.”_

CN: _“I have a lot of memory gaps though when they started holding her for so many hours at a time. This… cat mind of mine can be really determined to make sure she’s safe again that I’ll try ripping myself apart to get to her.”_

L: _“Sometimes, that can be a little more…”_

 

She shifted, holding his claw closer.

 

L: _“And when that happens, he ends up practically moving on animal instinct until he determines everything’s fine.”_

CN: _“Hawkmoth didn’t run an experiment like that again while we were there together. And it wasn’t long after that test we managed to escape.”_

L: _“It took us about two days to walk back to the city with his goons trying to chase after us.”_

CN: _“Lucky for us, we managed to avoid them and get to Ladybug’s parents. Just in time to give them a Merry Chirstmas.”_

L: _“Give everyone a Merry Christmas, really. They helped hide us too since we had no idea what to do. Me, with my red skin and spots at the time, and Chat Noir with his… furriness...”_

CN: _“Felineness, thank you very much.”_

 

A long black and fluffy tail rose behind Chat Noir and wrapped itself around Ladybug’s waist, both of his ears wiggling as he gave her a playful grin. It only lingered for a second before he exhaled.

 

CN: _“Joking aside, it wasn’t like we could walk around in public without drawing attention. Eventually, we did try going outside, but we kept them to nighttime roof excursions. We actually managed to find more people like us – actual Mutants who hadn’t been kidnapped and forced to change, and they started to help us return to normal again.”_

L: _“You could say we got a_ little _excited to go outside in the daytime near the end of those treatments… It just had to be the day that the whole fiasco at Pont des Arts happened.”_

 

Their image disappeared as an embedded amateur phone video began to play. It was a bridge beginning to break beneath construction, a small crane tipping over the missing rail and weighed by a segment of fence covered by locks. The only reason it didn’t go over was due to a male in black leather with cat ears holding onto the machine, pulling it back even as the boards broke. Several workers seemed to be holding a cord, but the chains on the crane were coming unlinked. And they did once the portable construction device was leveled again.

Only a blink and the cat had leapt, hand swinging out at the lock-covered fence before it fell, immediately reducing it to ashes. The red-and-black rope, released in shock by several workers, was seized next by his claws, and where it took so many to hold onto it, he was pulling it up quickly.

 

L: _“There were so many people there filming it that we just panicked once it was all over.”_

 

Indeed, the video jumped to another angle and the two were facing the police. There were pink lights dancing behind their back, circling the bridge and crane unbeknownst to them. Chat Noir was occupied, doing his best to block Ladybug with his body, but the officers were still coming forward. When they didn’t back off in a few more seconds, Ladybug grabbed hold of Chat Noir from behind and he took off on all fours. With that footage over, it came back to Ladybug and Chat Noir. She was biting her lip and his ears had fallen forward.

 

L: _“We eluded the police and returned to my parents, but... Hawkmoth had come by. We didn’t know at the time they had been taken into protective custody and… well, I freaked out again. Chat Noir took me to the Mutants that had been helping us. Everything continued to go wrong from there.”_

CN: _“We both were exhausted after the bridge and running away that we fell asleep, waiting for news of what happened at Ladybug’s home. I woke up first and thought I could try getting some help… All that happened was Hawkmoth managed to find me and I ended up being taken back to his lab alone.”_

L: _“I wanted to do everything to save him, but storming the fort was out of the question. Instead, the others advised me to learn how to use my powers. There was no doubt that Hawkmoth would take advantage of Chat Noir’s fragile state and make him do something bad.”_

 

A wry smile on Chat Noir’s face further twisted into a grimace, but it loosened as Ladybug’s fingers began to stroke the back of his hand. His ears, standing before, had dropped low against his blonde hair.

 

CN: _“… I remember… arriving back at the facility, or… waking up anyway. I was left alone for days, but when the tests began… He fooled me into thinking Ladybug was there. After that, it was all over for me…”_

L: _“His instincts took over from there… and Hawkmoth manipulated him into attacking Paris later.”_

 

Chat Noir’s ears fell further, his expression and face following.

 

CN: _“… I… I can’t imagine what people experienced when it happened. And I know even if I apologize, it’s not something that can be so simply forgiven. I don’t remember… walking through the forest or arriving back in Paris. I just remember… I remember seeing Ladybug again and it was raining… and I was trapped beneath the Eiffel Tower while Hawkmoth was approaching her from behind.”_

 

His hand twitched and squeezed Ladybug’s hand and she calmly continued to stroke his paw.

 

L: _“Hawkmoth did manage to attack me, but that was his last mistake. At that point, I had to do everything in my power to stop him and try to fix the damage he caused. He had ruined my life, he had ruined Chat Noir’s, and now, there are so many others in hiding and their own lives are uncertain because he wanted power. He wanted to use us for his benefits and if nothing was done then, he would’ve harmed more people. I took back what he stole from me… and then I used that power to restore what his actions had done.”_

 

There was no footage of Ladybug and Hawkmoth fighting, but rather, a shaking film of a pink light flitting into the dark-clouded skies and bursting like a firework. The sparks slithered as they rained with the storm that raged overhead, washing the city anew. There was a murmur of ‘Holy--!’ in the background as the sky, bear of its great iron structure, suddenly had it return. And the lights continued to spread, speeding past the recorder who whipped around to follow and rebuild the ash around.

 

L: “Following that _, we went into hiding again, trying to get back to as normal lives as we could, but people were looking for us and trying to decide if we had worked with Hawkmoth, or did all this of our own volition. It was a mess.”_

CN: _“We got caught after saving our classmates from a fire. We testified before Judges and a Jury, and we’ve told this story more times than either of us feel comfortable with because we want to put it behind us, but it has to be told.”_

L: _“There are more people like us who are hiding and scared after everything that happened to them. There are more people like us that have mutated naturally and hide among their peers. There’s going to be more people like us, and they need friends, family, any support to help them find the strength to come out. We aren’t all like Hawkmoth… Most of us just want to continue living our lives and be as normal as we can despite our changes. Both of us want to try going back to school and graduate, get jobs, and…”_

CN: _“Go on dates, fall in love… maybe, um… make a life for ourselves…”_

 

Red bloomed on Chat Noir’s face below the line of fur masking his eyes and he rubbed his nose with his other claw. Ladybug’s own face was soft pink beneath the scarlet red as she blinked, her wide sky eyes gazing towards her companion. He could be heard purring as he rubbed his head, covering his face a bit.

 

L: _“… Yeah, I-I’d… really like that. Together, wherever we go, right?”_

CN: _“Together always…”_

 

The screen faded and the video ended. There were images being uploaded now, of Chat Noir and Ladybug in undisclosed locations with confetti and cake – a birthday party. Others had the two reading textbooks and working on study sheets – Chat Noir trying to hold a pencil to a maths assignment while Ladybug was working on Chinese characters and drawing a dress. And last, but most recent, the two teenagers were curled up side-by-side, sleeping in the comfort of their company in a mess of blankets and pillows, resting contently for what could be the first time in over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, one more chapter... and according to my beta reader, there needs to be more Chat videos... haha. Look, the website is still being updated; there will be plenty, BUT I guess the question is... will they be in France still or in China?
> 
> Anyway, I'll keep this brief because last week, I went on spiel. Once this story ends next week, I'll be holding off on posting those new stories mentioned on my Tumblr [here](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/167294856121/metamorphosis-end-and-two-beginning) because I still need some Season Two things cleared up before I can write. I'll still have Chat Pawtrol, Magically Miraculous, and this one-shot in the back burner that don't need Season Two releases, but I also have Miraculous Secret Santas and Big Bang. So, things will continue on the sporadic updating at least until January/February. Hopefully, you'll continue following me for other updates of course.
> 
> Think it's time to sign out for now and get back to work on Miraculous BB. For now - as always - please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the last chapter!


	16. Beginning Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official release.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At which we come to a close... and a start.

It’s like waking up on fleece.

It’s so incredibly soft against her face that she doesn’t really want to wake up, rubbing her cheek further against it while ignoring the ringing desperately attempting to get into her head. Behind her, she reached and swatted absentmindedly with her hand, noting how for a second her hand connected with the infernal device known as her cellphone, its alarm continuing its shrill chirping. However, before she could take a slap at it, it was muffled – enclosed by a massive fluffy protector that she could only prod at.

“Kitty, nooo… gimme five more minutes,” she groaned, her other hand clinging to his claw serving as her pillow. When he chuckled, she pursed her lips and forced her eyes to squint open. Grumpily, she grabbed for her actual pillow and brought it down on the sniggering blonde-topped feline’s face, smirking at his muffled yelp. Startled as he had been, the claw still holding her remained open; she turned her head and pressed her lips against the large padded palm and wriggled her way towards him.

The pillow off his face, luminescent green eyes gazed down at her, the face still carrying a mite of baby fat around the cheeks pulled back in soft fanged smile. She felt her own eyes grow as she looked upon him, her face radiating heat, but an unabashed grin reaching her own lips.

“My Ladybug…” he purred, bumping his forehead against hers. It was brief as his chin tilted upward next and she purred herself, their lips’ short meeting just right slight morning breath aside.

“Morning, Kitten,” she answered, tongue flitting out to lick her bottom lip. The corner of his mouth quirked and he returned, their mouths meeting again for another second longer, the sheets shifting as his tail twitched. Giggling as she pulled away this time, she reached up to his head and gave his ear a gentle scratch. His purr returned, becoming a full body rumble with his tail lashing a little more until she stopped.

Marinette didn’t want to get up, but today was a big day.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Adrien knew that too.

 

“Excited, but a little nervous.”

 

“Haha, good, we feel the same then.”

 

She figured it was reasonable enough for the two of them.

 

It had been two years since they were kidnapped and mutated. One year since their trial and the beginning of the  _ Meowraculous Ladyblog _ by Alya as an interactive support blog. There were their v-logs and other photos of how things were going, and they hosted live chats with people who came. Of course, there had been some skepticism in the beginning, but evidence and some people who ‘needed to see to believe’ had the word get out faster.

Marinette had been surprised at the number of Mutants that were actually out there – both Artificial and Natural. There had been others in France and throughout Europe, and even overseas. They asked about coping and dealing with their powers, about approaching others and trying to reconnect with people. The forums page that the blog began to host allowed them to outreach to others and even work out local meetings wherever they lived. It was progress, but there were still… incidents. However, even when they were human, there had always been people that would attempt to cause trouble or troll those who really needed a friendly space.

 

Thank goodness for people like Alya and Max.

 

Adrien got up first, slowly removing himself from bed sheets and standing on his paws. He stretched with his arms high above his head, his back arching and muscles rippling beneath his skin as they shifted towards his spine or up with his shoulders. The yawn he released was a light roar and he folded himself forward next to stretch his hips and legs. Marinette didn’t watch this time, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed and stretch herself. She felt more that heard her spine pop in a few places and shifted long enough for her wings to fan out. A short buzz and they closed up; the splitting shell dropping back and both melding back to flesh.

“Can I take the shower first?” she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. However, she caught him frozen, halfway towards the bathroom door and staring back at her with wide eyes. Several seconds ticked, his ears folding against his head… and then his mouth curled into a nervous grin.

She launched herself across the bed while he leapt into the bathroom. Though he was about to close the door, she managed to slip herself inside. He might be quick, but she was just as well.

 

“Dang! Almost!” he teasingly barked, tail closing the door. Flashing him a smirk, Marinette sauntered to the shower and turned it on.

 

“So you don’t want to shower with me?”

 

“Mari, don’t say that,” he whined, prowling over to her as the water warmed. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, making it difficult for her to get out of her pajamas. And when his claws wiggled against her side tickling her, he was definitely playing as she flailed. “Didn’t someone just ask to shower first without me?”

 

“A-Adrien! Haha, s-stop!”

 

And yeah, maybe she did ask to shower first, but she finally pushed him off. “Look, it’s not my fault every time we shower together now that you wanna give me a tongue bath afterwards.”

 

“But Marinette, you don’t have my scent anymore.”

 

“Uh huh, because after washing up, I want to smell like a wet stray.”

 

There was a semi-strangled gasp above the hissing water as she slipped off and discarded her top, tossing it aside. She raised a hand to the circular pink scar that faintly remained and felt something buzz beneath the skin. Latent power from that day maybe; at least it didn’t hurt so much this morning. Though, her actions drew a gentle hand touching that spot next, both pad and claw touching as he traced the circle.

 

“… Is it hurting you?”

 

Eyes lingering on the claw still upon her chest, she shook her head slowly.

 

“No… It tingles, but it’s not aching. You’ve been taking care of it.”

“Yeah… and I’m going to keep taking care of you,” he murmured, his head low and face buried in her hair. “Just like you’ve been taking care of me…”

 

Touching her hand, she rubbed a ring around his bare finger, her heart thrumming when he wrapped further around her.

 

“Let me wash your wings… you want to have them out today, right?”

 

“Mmm, thank you.”

 

They broke apart as the steam thickened in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Outwardly, nothing had really changed about Paris. It was still bustling throughout the day and into the night, lighting up the world like a beacon. Tourists flocked historic sites, citizens went about their every day, but Marinette and Adrien sat silent in the Agreste car with both of their parents and Nathalie. The cat mutant kept his eyes peeled, ears standing tall and turning this way and that as they rode, Marinette occasionally looking over at him. No news was good news; and no news from Adrien meant there shouldn’t be trouble today. Perfect timing too as the Gorilla slowed the car before Le Grand Paris.

When Mayor Bourgeois found out that one of the ‘monsters’ he wanted persecuted months ago had been his daughter’s childhood friend, he had apologized profusely – in private. In public, the only apology issued was to Mutants as a whole; for attacking the victims of Hawkmoth and ringing them all together with him when that had been far from the truth. To further the private apology to the Agrestes, they had the use of the Le Grand Paris for one event, no charge for services. It was perfect for what Marinette and Adrien had been considering on the blog.

Mutants, their families, and their friends from all over the world that could make the trip had been invited to Paris for a gathering at the hotel. They’d be able to meet other Mutants from the  _ Meowraculous Ladyblog _ and, of course, meet _the_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both of them were a little nervous about something going wrong with so many individuals either inside or outside of the hotel, but so far, things seemed to be shaping up fairly well. It wasn’t a formal gathering, but it also wasn’t a simple social event either. Marlena and Marinette’s parents happily provided catering while Adrien’s parents volunteered to assist in the décor for the day. It started at three and would end at least around ten, more than enough time for people to talk and eat, and hopefully, make personal connections and support networks.

 

Marinette wanted tonight to go well.

 

The door opened and their parents stepped out first, Nathalie following second, and then Adrien going third in order to hold a hand out for Marinette. She accepted it, the cool feeling of glove not the same as his bare paw, but it was to cut back on fur in public space. The same with the coat fitted for his changes mainly in the forearms, concealing and containing the fur that ran down to his wrists. He was at least allowed to be bare pawed when it came to his feet; though, Marinette had tailored his pants to better accommodate his legs and tail. Even with his changes, he cleaned up well for a cat creature in public – very well in her opinion.

 

“Go ahead to check on the set-up while I confer with security?” he asked, sneaking a kiss to her cheek. An interesting question, but he had his reasons she was certain.

 

“Alright. There shouldn’t be much to check. Just keep in mind the guests start arriving in about thirty minutes.”

 

“I remember, and I’ll be back in ten.”

 

He walked her to the hotel where the doormen held the doors open for both of them to enter. Her hand slipped away from his as she went one way and he went the other, both with the intention of keeping tonight peaceful. The final touches were being put on the restaurant when she stepped out of the elevator, her parents adjusting several plates of pastries and Alya helping Nino test the sound system.

 

_ “And it looks like mic two is clear… Oh, Marinette!” _

 

Alya sprung away from the stage almost taking the microphone down with her as she quickly enveloped Marinette in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you guys decided to finally put this on. You have no idea how many people are waiting to meet you both.”

 

“No matter what number you told me, I think I would believe you.”

 

Released from her friend’s hold, she could allow herself to shift into her more buggy appearance, shelled wings, antennae, and chitin alike. “It’s still so weird… I mean, Adrien and I being at the forefront of Mutant acknowledgement after all we did?”

 

“That’s what happens when you’re brave enough to take the step forward.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact it was more of a train wreck that somehow got back on track.”

 

Alya shrugged. “Can’t have progress without errors. Now! Smile for the blog!”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, but put on what felt like a decent enough smile just before the camera went off. Looking it over, Alya gave the approval nod and scampered off when Nino called her name back over to the stage. It left her to wander the room and check in with those staffed tonight, pleased with each arrangement, layout, and those on hand. Looked like everything was ready then…

 

She jumped when someone grabbed her wrist and whipped her head around to see Chloé. “Wha--?”

“You, me, touch-ups, now,” was all the blonde said before dragging Marinette off to the bathroom where she was ambushed by the other girls from school: Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Sabrina, and Alix. It was a sudden whirlwind of fabric, make-up, and some hairspray at some point, twenty-five minutes passing without her realizing before Chloé gave her a look over. “Hmm… I  _ guess _ think will do for tonight. Honestly, I can’t believe you were going to host tonight without even looking the part.”

Stepping aside, Marinette could have a look at herself in the mirror. They’d tinted her lips baby pink with gloss and darkened the scarlet around her face so it wasn’t too glaring in the light and allowed her eyes to pop out. Alix was holding her usual hair ties since Mylène had let Marinette’s hair down and curled it into silky dark waves over her shoulder. The collared dress they put her in was sleeveless at the shoulder, exposing her chitin shelled arm and wings in the back, but she was in awe of the gradient of red from the top down to the skirt that hugged her legs down to her knees loosely, she didn’t mind all that much. It was weird, but she felt like a fairy… in a good way. Maybe it was the low-heeled sandals that finished it off? Either way, she had to look herself over again.

 

“You guys…” she gasped, turning around to have a gander at another angle. Alix made a motion for her to step over and, rearranging some of her hair, clipped in a rhinestone ladybug barrette.

 

“ _ Now _ we’re done,” the girl said with a smirk and thumbs up.

 

“Marinette, you look so beautiful!” Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands together and swooning while Juleka nodded in silent agreement, closing her make-up kit.

 

“I hope we didn’t overdress you,” Mylène said, smiling faintly herself.

 

Chloé scoffed, “There’s no such thing as overdressed when you’re the hostess. Besides, she’s setting a statement for all Mutants that they can still be fabulous.”

 

“And to embrace their nature, but you know,” Sabrina whispered to Marinette. “Alya’s waiting outside to escort you to the stage.”

 

“Thank you so much you guys.”

 

Marinette gave each of them a hug even if the one with Chloé was still a little awkward before stepping outside. Guests were already filling the restaurant, a mixing sea of colorful clothes and animal features she’d never expected. However, she didn’t stand there looking too long as Alya came through the crowd and grabbed her hand, grinning. “The blog is on fire! Come on; let’s get you to your cat.”

 

“Haha, coming!”

 

Though, it wasn’t difficult to get through. When the Mutants saw Alya – saw Marinette being towed along – they parted, letting them cross to the stage without delay. She didn’t expect chanting to start, or the clapping, but by the time she reached the stage, there was quite a cheer. Adrien, who had been facing Nino at the soundboard, turned and froze, his eyes growing upon seeing her. The sound quieted as they stared at each other, everyone waiting with barely a breath.

First came the flush beneath his black furred mask, then the fanged grin, and then his claw reached out to her.

 

“My Lady…”

 

“Kitty…”

 

She accepted his hand, letting him lift her onto the stage where they stood, their hands still clasped and eyes briefly locked on the other. Together, they turned to face the crowd of others like them, their friends, and family. There were so many others who couldn’t come, she knew, but this was only the start.

And hopefully, a new beginning for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we've reached the end of this crazy Mutant AU that started all because of a Role-Playing session haha. Though, sometimes the funnest stories can come from that; still, I honestly wasn't expecting to be spending over a year somehow turning this one into a full four-part, multi-chapter behemoth of a thing. It was pretty great, and I still have some art and stuff to do for it, but the writing part is over...
> 
> ... for Metamorphosis. I still have that Red Riding Hood!AU that won many parts back and now, the Monster Hunter Stories!AU. However, those two won't start until we get more into Season Two of the actual show, or just finish the season in its entirety. Because of this, there will be more updates to Chat Pawtrol and another part added to Magically Miraculous during this downtime. Miraculous Big Bang is almost over too along with the two Secret Santas I'm filling out so this downtime is needed... also doesn't help that I wanna write something for Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns now, but details!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much everyone who's been following Metamorphosis to the end! Your comments and kudos and occasional messages were super appreciated! For the last time, please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! See you in the next story!


End file.
